


Cabins and Corruption

by Not_ So_Angelic (we_write_good_porn)



Series: Cabins and Corruption [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional tags added later, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Submissive Jimmy, Summer cabin, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Drinking, a little angst but not much, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_write_good_porn/pseuds/Not_%20So_Angelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Castiel are staying in their family's cabin the summer after graduation, the find a shared passion for their gorgeous new neighbor and spark another between themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Novak sat on the steps to their cabin and sighed with exaggeration, kicking at the rocks by his foot. Of course the only guy he had managed to get a crush on was 100% completely straight...couldn’t swing crooked even if he tried. He had been nice turning Jimmy down but it still made him into a pouting little brat. Though he had to admit...the boy didn’t have the right shade of blue eyes...or dark enough hair. Jimmy groaned and plopped his head down on his bent knees.

Castiel had watched as his brother moped around long enough, he moved outside and took a seat beside him. He wrapped his arm over Jimmy’s shoulder and pulled him in tightly. There was little he could do to about things, God knows he’d fell in love with his fair share of straight boys. His lil brother (by two minutes to be exact but still little) was not one to really take an interest in anyone so at first Cas was just so damn happy for him. Seeing the frown placed on the pretty pink lips sure sucked it out of him though.

Jimmy couldn’t help but smile when his twin hugged him closer; he raised his face and gave him a lopsided grin, “Hi…” he grumbled.

“Hey, feelin any better?” Castiel asked placing a soft kiss against his brother’s cheek, just for reassurance he told himself. There wasn’t anything he hated more than to see Jimmy upset. 

“Can I lie and say that I am?” Jimmy laughed, his face growing a little warm at the press of soft but chapped lips on his skin. Before his brother could answer there was a muffled roar...a car engine getting steadily louder. “Do you hear that?” he asked perking his head up.

Castiel ignored the question because the answer was obvious as the sleek black metal came into view. “Fuck me sideways… “ trailed quietly from his lips as the classic car rumbled into the drive of the cabin next to theirs.

Dean Winchester sat in his car for a moment, letting his head bob to the music before turning it off. He pulled himself out and stretched, taking in a deep breath of the clean air. He lived in the city and fucking hated it...he was just grateful his uncle Bobby was able to lend him his cabin. Humming to himself he turned and froze, seeing two sets of very bright blue eyes staring at him. He grinned and gave them a short wave before sauntering up to his door, knowing full well that his ass looked amazing in his tight jeans. The two boys were hot from what he could see from far away...why not shake his ass for them a little bit? Give them something to actually stare at.

“Oh...wow,” Jimmy breathed when the owner of the car stepped out. His heart sped up and he reached out to grip onto his twin’s wrist.

Castiel’s mouth turned up to a quick smirk… that man was gorgeous and he knew it, also happened to know that two very young boys were checking him out and thrived on the attention. Yeah, this was gonna be a great summer. His breath quickened when he felt Jimmy’s hand on him, seeing that his twin had the same reaction to the man was not only hot but pretty damn rare. They did not have the same personality, the same taste, or the same anything really. Outside of the physical aspects.. they couldn’t have been more different.

Dean grinned to himself and peeked out through one of the curtains covering the window and licked his dry lips. Oh this had been such a good idea...he chuckled and realized like an idiot...he forgot his bag. “Oh Sammy would kill me,” he laughed to himself, knowing all too well his little brother would roll his eyes at his behavior. He pulled off his layers until he was only in his jeans and work boots before slipping back outside.

“Who was that?” Jimmy asked staring at his twin, not able to help the smirk when he realized his brother seemed to have some attraction to their neighbor as well. The stranger’s door opened again and Jimmy knew there was drool trailing down his chin….God that guy was freaking hot…

“That dear brother, is my summer fling…” Castiel licked his lips and stood to move down off the porch just a little, taking in the view. His neighbor had walked out in nothing but tight jeans and work boots… It was clear he was interested.. now all Cas needed to do was decide if it was just attention he wanted or something more.

“Oh really? And what if I wanted him?” Jimmy said narrowing his eyes at his twin. They’d never done this before...hell, never had the chance to do this before. But if his brother wanted to play...he’d give it his all. He bit his lip and glanced at their neighbor, a wave of lust pooling in his gut when the man leaned into his trunk. His ass looked amazing in those jeans.

Dean could feel the eyes on him and he couldn’t help but snicker, snatching up his bag. “Hey there,” he called out with his biggest smile. He made a show of licking his lips before making his way back towards the cabin.

“Oh yeah, he wants it.” Cas whispered to himself probably loud enough for his brother to hear, because he’d moved to stand beside him. “Jimmy do you really want him? I mean… he looks a little more my type.. not sure you could.. uh .. you know.. handle all that” Castiel playfully smirked at his brother, teasing him with a single look.

Jimmy answered with his own smirk, reaching out to flick at his brother’s hip bone, “Oh...you have no idea what I can handle twin,” he shot back.

Castiel’s mouth dried up just a little at the thought that his brother was being so dirty… Jimmy was the backward, shy, innocent one… or so he’d thought at least. Castiel wrapped his arm back over his brother’s shoulder and leaned in tight against his ear to whisper. “It’s so on… “ He said before taking off and running up the steps to the cabin. 

“Hey!” Jimmy shouted running after him, he grabbed Castiel by his waist and managed to spin him so he was behind Jimmy now. He laughed and hurried up the stairs before Castiel righted himself.

Cas didn’t let that stop him, he was usually faster but even he’d admit that his twin was far more strategic. He pushed through the door of his brother’s bedroom and tackled him to the floor. He grabbed the flailing arms of his twin and held them down as he straddled his hips. “Now now Jimmy… don’t struggle too much… you know I’m gonna win this right? I mean.. what would you do with a man like that anyway.” He said playfully, trying to ignore the fact that his thighs were warming up quite a bit as he topped his brother’s lap.

“You may win this, but I won’t make it easy for you,” Jimmy laughed canting his hips up to try and unseat his brother, only to push their groins together. He swallowed down a traitorous moan and forced out another laugh instead, “And what wouldn’t I do with him?” he grinned winking at Cas.

Castiel’s teeth struck hard into his lip to keep himself from moaning as Jimmy’s hips pushed up to him. If his brother continued to rut against him he’d lose control for sure. “Oh come on… Have you even kissed a guy before? You seem to forget that I know you better than anyone...“

“Obviously not as well as you like to think,” he said and canted up his hips again, rolling them just a little. His eyes rolled up a bit and this time he couldn’t hold back the little moan, his fingers moving to dig into his twin’s.

“Fuck.” Castiel growled unable to control the curse from slipping out. His cock was getting harder and Jimmy was bound to have felt it that time. He watched as his brother’s eyes darkened and he heard the soft moan… it was then that he let himself believe that maybe the spark of excitement between them wasn’t just one sided. He tested that theory by scooting back to grind his ass against his brother’s dick. 

“Cas,” he moaned and rolled his hips up, his entire body starting to burn with how turned on he was. He wanted to grab at his brother but Cas still had his hands pinned. He wiggled his wrists trying to free them only to pout up at his twin.

Castiel loosed his grasp just to see if Jimmy would use the equal ground to back away or pull him closer.. they’d never done anything like this before and as much as Castiel wanted it.. he’d never imagined it possible. He leaned back prepared for his twin to abandon the whole situation...he swallowed hard and hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Jimmy smiled up at his brother and bit hard on his lip before grabbing Castiel’s hips, pushing him down while he canted up. “Fuck,” he moaned and did it again, his head falling back against the carpet.

Castiel moaned loudly enough that it took his twin by surprise, he could tell by the widening of his eyes, and the small gasp that escaped. He knew that it wasn’t a fluke now, it wasn’t just playful wrestling with his brother anymore. Jimmy had basically ground his ass into him and it was not a small soft bulge he felt either. Castiel leaned forward bracing himself on his wrists and floated his lips over his twins… wondering just how close his brother wanted him.

Jimmy kept up with the small thrusts grinning as his brother moved closer to him. He leaned up and flicked his tongue out at Cas’s lips, one of his hands moving further to grab onto his twin’s tight ass. 

Cas began rotating his hips on top of his brother’s cock and grinding against him further. Once Jimmy licked him, he felt comfortable leaning in to claim his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the glossy pink lips before pushing it deeper and sliding his tongue against the seam of his twin’s lips.

He moaned against Cas’s lips and started moving his hips faster, his fingers dipping under his brother’s shirt to graze his thumbs over his sharp hip bones. “Fuck Cas…” he moaned loudly, his hips jerking hard when a spike of pleasure shot through him. He had no idea where it came from but he wanted more of it. Grabbing the back of Cas’s neck he pulled him closer, sucking greedily at his tongue.

Castiel moaned into the open mouth and he couldn’t keep from shaking when Jimmy’s cock grazed his in a well timed thrust. He felt the rush of pleasure pull down to his throbbing dick, and he backed his mouth off just a little. “Gonna make me cum Jimmy…. feels so good baby brother. Fuck… keep going .. just like that… “ Castiel dipped back in for more kisses and moved his hips even faster and harder against the damp front of his twin’s shorts. 

“Oh god Cas!” he cried out grabbing the globes of his twin’s ass and rocked them faster, his back arching from the floor as the coil in his gut wrung tighter and tighter. “I’m gonna cum Cas….cum with me,” Jimmy gasped biting down on his brother’s bottom lip.

“Fuck.. .yes Jimmy … harder… “ Castiel screamed and begged for more.. he needed to release and his brother’s cock was deliciously grinding against him. Cas reached his hand down to palm both of them through the fabric of their shorts and it was a quick few thrusts before they screamed out and white flashed in his eyes as he came hard against his clothes.

Jimmy clung to his brother and whimpered, his hips jerking up a few times as they rode out their orgasms, slowly coming back down from the high. “Oh my God,” he moaned swallowing hard and licking his dry lips. He gazed into his brother’s eyes and laughed softly, leaning up to peck his lips.

“I know right? Why didn’t we do that sooner…” Castiel said with a loud chuckle.. he was always giggly after an orgasm. “That was pretty damn hot Virgin boy.” Castiel laughed and playfully hit Jimmy in the shoulder.

“I...am not a virgin you ass,” Jimmy snickered, smacking his brother hard on the his rear. He bit his lip and couldn't help himself from rubbing his hands over their sensitive soft cocks through their shorts. “Should we ask our new neighbor to come play? or are we still competing?”

“Oh no competing.. I think this is the one thing we can share…” Cas licked his lips and pulled Jimmy in for a quick kiss before dragging himself up off the floor and helping his brother do the same.. They curled up in the bed pushed together, wrapped over one another before they drifted off to sleep.

Dean stayed leaning up against his neighbor's cabin for much longer than he should have. But hearing them...calling out for each other...not to mention their little “competition” for his affections. That was adorable...but now, Dean really had to go back inside and deal with his very hard and almost painful erection. If the boys wanted to play...oh he’d play them good. Of course, if they were good, he’d let them win...but it wouldn’t be easy. Dean snickered softly to himself, forgetting his intended trip to the lake for hurrying back inside the house.

-

Castiel woke up first, his body still hummed excitedly when he thought about what had happened. Jimmy was tucked under his arm and Cas could feel his ass rubbing against him, it was almost too much. He wanted to push into it but with everything that had happened last night he thought it was probably better to take things a little slower and make sure nobody was going to freak out about the whole thing, himself included. 

He crawled off his side of the bed and headed for the shower. A few quick jerks and white ribbons of cum decorated his abs. He stayed in there a little longer than he normally would have but the water pressure was amazing and the heat beating down on his shoulders really loosened him up. 

After he finished washing himself he started breakfast, he was much more adept in the kitchen than his brother so he mixed up a batch of cinnamon rolls and put them in the oven. It was only a few minutes later that the delicious smell was rolling through the entire cabin, which was sure to bring his brother out of his room.

Jimmy groaned when his eyes blinked open, the sun shining through their window making him wince. He glanced around the room and sighed a little when he realized Cas was already up. When his twin woke up by himself, he was fine...punctual even. But someone else waking him up….the guy was practically a little demon spawn. Laughing softly he got up and snatched up some clean clothes, praying that his brother left him some hot water.

“Cas...please tell me you’re making what I think you’re making?” Jimmy asked once he was out of the shower and was hurrying down the stairs. Jimmy pushed his glasses up and smiled at his brother before playfully smacking him on the ass. “Want milk or juice?” 

Castiel’s heart swelled just a little when he realized that at least for the moment there wasn’t any awkwardness about their night, so he breathed a deep sigh of relief. He looked back to his brother with a coy smirk on his lips. “I don’t mind either way but I was thinking.. we could offer the new neighbor some breakfast… after all it is the polite thing to do.” He said swiping his tongue out to the corner of his mouth playfully.

“Hmmm, I think that sounds like a brilliant plan. Should we eat first though?” Jimmy asked opening the fridge. He frowned at how empty it was...they realllllly needed to go shopping...and not just for food either. Biting his lip he started making a mental list of all the things they would need.

Castiel smiled even wider, Jimmy couldn’t resist his cinnamon rolls, it was one of his twins favorite things. “If you want to eat one before we leave go ahead.. but I think I’ll just pack up a few and we can take them over when you’re done. If he doesn’t invite us in, I’ll just eat when we get back.” He pulled one of the edge rolls out and gently laid it on the plate before scooping some of the gooey liquid from the bottom of the pan up and drizzling it over the top. 

“You know me too well,” Jimmy grinned pouring himself some juice. If Cas wanted some, he’d just steal it from his glass. He waited for Cas to cut the rolls before he was nibbling at his piece. “Mmmm, fuck I hate you sometimes,” Jimmy laughed glaring at his brother. A small drip of frosting at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh last night proves quite a different story brother.” Castiel said laughing and leaned in to swipe his tongue against the edge of Jimmy’s mouth tasting the warm glaze was delightful. He went further and just sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tasted the sugary sweetness lingering there as well.

Jimmy playfully nipped at his brother’s lips and grinned, “Touche...shall we go visit our neighbor now?” Jimmy asked, reaching up to tousle his brother’s hair, making it even messier.

“Mmm sounds like a plan, otherwise we might not make it at all.” Castiel offered a predatory glare at his twin’s mouth and stepped away to pick up the small container holding the warm food. 

Jimmy bit his lip and pressed his body against Cas’s, trapping him up against the counter, “Tease,” he whispered in his ear before pulling away with a snicker. He shot a grin over his shoulder and hurried to the door.

Castiel had to bite back a moan and keep himself composed, it was unbelievable how well his body responded to Jimmy’s and the fact that the dick was using it against him, was deliciously frustrating. He shook his head and growled a little as he got closer to the door and slipped on his sandals before they stepped outside. 

-

Dean woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was starting to rise in the sky. He had some work to do in the yard and then for fun, he’d work on his Baby. Pulling on his jeans, forgoing a shirt or even shoes, he started cleaning up the front of the cabin. Getting rid of all the fallen twigs and such. Once it was much cleaner and he was happy with it, he moved towards his beautiful car. 

“Hey Baby...just you and me today...and well...you know Zepplin of course,” he laughed, rolling his eyes at himself. He smelled something amazingly sweet in the air as he turned on his music, his eyes falling on the cabin next to his. Biting his lip a little he tried to push the thought of those delicious twins out of his brain as he bent over the engine of his car.

Castiel nearly dropped the container he was holding when he saw that gorgeously sculpted body perched under the hood of the automobile equivalent of sex. Jimmy’s hand reaching out to grab his was the only thing that saved him. He pushed forward until they were standing less than two feet from the perfect denim covered ass. “Hello Neighbor.”

Dean froze and couldn’t help but chuckle as he stood up, stretching his back just a little, knowing full well that his pants were hanging low on his hips. “Hello...and what do we have here?” Dean asked, pulling the red handkerchief out of his back pocket to wipe at the sweat on his brow. He eyed both twins and could feel his cock twitch in high interest. Down boy, he scolded himself.

Jimmy swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over all that gleaming tanned skin...God what he wouldn’t give to just...worship that body. “W-we thought you might be hungry,” he said, wincing at the stammer in his voice. Oh yeah, way to to….Cas was gonna kill him for blowing this.

“Yeah… you’ve been working quite hard out here.” Castiel added even though he had no idea how long the man had been there, he could tell by the glistening sweat rolling down his back that he’d been fairly busy for quite some time. “So we brought you something sweet, “ He paused to swipe his tongue across his lip before sucking it in his mouth. “And we’ve got cinnamon rolls too.” He said with a small laugh.

Dean gazed at the obvious more outgoing twin and grinned, nodding his approval before his eyes caught the more shy one. Oh he was going to ruin them…”I am pretty hungry...guess I’ll take the rolls,” Dean said with a wink. He took the container and took in a deep breath. “Smells delicious….so...can I get some names?” 

“Of course, I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.. and this here’s my twin Jimmy.” He said as he wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist now that his hands were empty. “And what should I call you, I’ve got a feeling your name isn’t Hot New Neighbor Guy, which is how we’ve been referring to you.” He asked before giving a small half smile and lifting his eyebrow.

Dean chuckled softly and moved to lean up against his car, pulling out one of the rolls to take a pretty healthy bite. The frosting dripped down his chin and some even got on his chest. “Well...you can call me Dean...but Hot Neighbor Guy is pretty cool...whatever flicks your bic sweetheart,” Dean winked. He glanced at the shy twin and licked his lips as those blue eyes stared at his chest. Dean glanced down and dragged his finger up slowly, pulling at the frosting. He caught Cas’s eyes and sucked on his finger, “Delicious.”

Jimmy bit down hard on his tongue, trying to will himself to not just...attack Dean. He had no idea where the hell his bravado went...he was fine when he was in the house with his brother. But now? He couldn’t even talk! Just stare and drool like a creep. Though...there was a glint in Dean’s eyes when he looked at him...maybe he liked the shy act? He couldn’t help but grinning, lowering his eyes before biting his lip.

Castiel watched this odd interaction between Jimmy and Dean and couldn’t help but feel a flutter of excitement in his stomach. His twin wasn’t used to having the attention and he couldn’t help but think that even if Dean wasn’t interested in both of them, it would at least be a good thing for his brother. “Well I’m glad you liked them, they’re Jimmy’s favorites.. I try to make them for him when I have the time. He’s pretty handy with a grill though, makes one of the best burgers I’ve ever had.’ He tried not to overtly shove Jimmy at Dean, but he wanted to give his brother every chance he could.

“Is that so? Maybe I’ll have to….come over and try these infamous burgers of yours Jimmy,” Dean said licking his lips. Burgers...of course the delicious doublemint twins were good at cooking….not to mention one of his favorite things in the world. “So Jimmy grills...you make sweet things...how about pie?” Dean asked.

“His pies are amazing, especially the pecan one,” Jimmy said before his brother could get a chance. He gently nudged at Cas and felt his face flush enough for the both of them, especially when Dean’s pupils dilated, the green slowly disappearing. Jimmy tried but he couldn’t help his eyes drifting down to the man’s pants, feeling a warmth of success at the slight bulge there.

Castiel just chuckled under Jimmy’s praise, it was nice and honest… but the way that Dean’s eyes went dark was incredible. He’d have to put that in his mental checklist of things that he could use to drive the man crazy. 

“Yeah, they’re not bad, I could make one for you pretty easy….we’ll have to go to the store first but maybe I’ll send Jimmy over with it later, or you could uh… come by and I’ll have my brother make some of those burgers and we can have dinner together.”he added with a small smile.

Dean looked between them and bit on his thumbnail in thought…which was pretty hard to do since his brain was a mess of images….oh so many yummy things he would love to do with these boys. “Mmm, sounds good to me...guess I’ll see you boys later,” Dean grinned pushing away from the car. He winked at both of them, making sure to grab up the container before heading into his house.

“Cas...oh….my God,” Jimmy whispered, his fingers digging into his brother’s hip. They had a lot of work to do before that Adonis of a man showed up at their cabin.

“You might wanna save that.. I think you’ll be saying a lot of them later.” He said with a loud laugh as they neared the cabin door. 

Jimmy went about cleaning the cabin while Cas went shopping, choosing to ignore his twin’s teasing at the very long list he had written. He had just changed the sheets of their now shared room when the front door slammed shut. The room was clean, just their suitcases sitting around on the floor. He shrugged them off and hurried down the stairs to join Cas in putting the stuff away. His face turned a lovely shade of red when his brother waved the bottle of lube in his face, cackling as he ran upstairs to hide it in their room.

Once everything was put away, they set about to getting dinner ready. He helped where Cas would let him, which was hardly anything at all. but when it was his turn in the kitchen, he promptly kicked Cas out completely, not needing his very obvious attempts of distracting him.

“Did...he say what time he was coming over?” Jimmy asked gently placing one of the patties on his prep plate. The grill was already warmed up and ready to go.

“He did not… but I assume he eats dinner about the same time anyone else does, and if he’s not here when it’s almost ready I’ll go over and collect him.” Cas said with a cheeky smirk, leaning into his brother’s space and rubbing against him gently.

“You should...and wear your little...slut shorts,” Jimmy snorted taking the plate outside. He didn’t know if Cas had any idea that he actually had shoved them into his bag...it had been on a dare but Jimmy had cut his pants so short you could practically see his damn hip bones.

“Once I put them on, any shorts are slut shorts.” Castiel said laughing even harder at his brother’s reference to the sliver of cutoff denim that barely covered the globes of his ass. He’d finally gotten dessert from the oven, and covered the pie with aluminium foil to keep it warm. 

Dean stood outside, leaning on his car staring at the cabin next to his. His stomach growled obnoxiously when the smell of sizzling meat filled the air. Damn, he might just roll over in defeat if their cooking was as good as they claimed. He licked his lips, his fingers trailing over the lip of his beer. He waited a few more minutes before grabbing up his cooler filled with beer and a bottle of Jack. There was some music being played from inside and he knocked firmly on the door.

Castiel heard the knock and sent his brother a lascivious grin before heading toward the front door. He was greeted with a gorgeous sight of green eyes and hard muscle. “Hello Dean, come on in.” He said opening it even wider. 

Dean grinned, giving him a wink as he entered the house, making sure to brush a little against Cas as he passed him. “I’d say nice place but it’s identical to mine,” he laughed heading straight to the kitchen. His stomach growled again and he licked his lips when he saw the covered pie. He placed the cooler up on the counter and grabbed up a new one after draping his leather jacket over the back of a chair.

Jimmy swallowed hard and glanced back at the man standing in their kitchen. God he looked gorgeous…his heart was hammering in his chest as he flipped the burgers.

“You’re right on time.. Jimmy’s just flipped the burgers so it’s only gonna be a couple more minutes until they’re done.” Castiel added as he motioned toward the back deck and moved closer his brother so they could all be in the same area.. it would comfort Jimmy to have Cas near by, but at the same time he was adding the pressure by bringing Dean along with him. He wasn’t about to leave the man alone though… not when he looked so damn good.

“Smells good out here,” Dean drawled taking a long sip of his beer. Jimmy glanced at him over his shoulder and pushed his glasses up with his free hand. That little shy gesture made him grin...every second he spent with these two confirmed it even more that he was so going to hit the jackpot. He moved to stand between the two, “I brought some alcohol...seeing as you two do not look old enough,” Dean snickered.

Jimmy laughed and bit his lip, scooping the burgers up to drop them onto the plate, “Well…we may not be old enough to drink...but we are old enough for some things,” Jimmy said smiling up at Dean, giving his brother a sneaky grin.

“This is true, and we’re eighteen.. in case you were wondering.” Cas tacked on with a side smile and a wink to Dean. He pushed his way back into the the house and moved the tray of already prepared condiments and the buns onto the table.

Dean couldn’t help watch the bolder twin walk back into the house, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he stared at his ass. He jumped when the shyer one tutted at him, flashing him a smile as he followed his brother. “I am so fucked….” Dean groaned.

“He’s gonna need a bib soon,” Jimmy whispered to his twin, laughing softly as he pressed against Cas teasingly to grab plates for everyone. He hummed along the music as he started to build his burger.

“Mmm” Castiel moaned as Jimmy’s front pushed into his back, and he swiveled his hips just a little. “We should get back in there.” he said with another tight thrust backward.

“He’s watching,” Jimmy murmured into his ear, grabbing at his hips to grind hard against his brother’s ass before moving away. He opened the cooler and paused in grabbing up a beer bottle. “What’s this?” Jimmy asked holding up the bottle of whiskey.

Dean’s mouth dropped open as he watched the twin’s little show, his tongue going dry as his cock twitched. He rubbed at his face and smiled when the bottle was held up. “Oh, well...that’s in case you wanted something a little bit better than beer,” Dean grinned, his eyes moving to Cas.

Castiel pulled the whiskey from his brother’s hand and put it back in the cooler before he replacing it with a beer. “No need for that just yet, maybe later we can play a drinking game or something. Besides, nothing is better with a juicy burger than a nice cold beer. Right Dean?" He asked moving closer to the man and taking the seat beside him.

“Oh hell yeah,” he said and sunk down in his seat. He could feel the heat off of Cas’s body and coudln’t help but lean in just a tad when he felt another spot of warmth on his other side. He bit his lip when he glanced at Jimmy. “Now let’s see if this meets your brother’s high praise,” Dean said before taking a huge bite.

Jimmy watched him and gave Cas a wink as the first moan filled the air. It hit him right in the gut and he squirmed just a little in his chair just watching the man sitting between them.

Castiel enjoyed the sound quite a bit, and his cock twitched with interest. He took a bite as well and had to focus incredibly hard to not to let out a moan himself. His eyes watched as Jimmy's fingers gripped loosely around the neck of his beer and moved deliciously up and down a few times, and he couldn't hold back the groan it caused. So he dug back into his burger doing his best to keep quiet.

Dean shuddered just a bit when he heard the very quiet groan from Cas. He sucked at the grease on his fingers and finished off his burger with a sad pout, “That was fucking amazing Jimmy. Best burger I’ve had in a while,” Dean grinned licking his lips.

Jimmy gave him an appreciative smile and finished up his own, “You’re welcome…” he said softly.

"Now for dessert..." Castiel said eyeing his creation...he'd also been looking forward to the sweet gooey filing and the crunchy pecan topping. He pulled the foil off and cut into it, putting a peice on Dean's plate, then stretching across him to put one on Jimmy's before taking his own slice.

Jimmy smiled up at his twin brother, fighting the urge to pull him closer. He took his plate and whispered a thank you, waiting for Dean to have his first bite. If his burgers were good...Cas’s pies were fucking orgasmic.

Dean sucked in a breath when Cas leaned over him, he coudln’t fight it, his hand touched the outside of his thigh, his thumb trace along the seam in his jeans before he sat back down in his chair. “Mmm, smells good Cas,” he said before taking his first bite, his moan this time even more inappropriate than the first.

Feeling Dean's hand on him even in a soft and gentle way was enough to stiffen his cock immediately. The sound that followed it was just torture, he couldn't help but swipe his palm down hard against his tightening jeans. He'd closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as well when he tasted it. 

Jimmy couldn’t figure out who to stare at first...his brother or Dean...both looked incredible and his pants were incredibly tight. He squirmed in his seat again and this time Dean was watching with heat filled eyes. Dean licked his lips slowly and winked at Jimmy before turning his attention to the other twin, “You alright there Cas?” Dean said, his voice dropping an octave.

Castiel cleared his throat, and while he'd love nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off Dean's face, his quip filled brain wasn't working properly at the moment. Instead he opted to slide his hand against the denim clad thigh beside him and squeeze. "Yes, are you?"

“Oh I’m just peachy sweetheart,” Dean grinned, biting on his lower lip when those fingers tightened around his thigh. Dean had just enough will power to play these two for a little longer. He winked at the twins before getting up, grabbing up their empty plates to take them into the kitchen.

Jimmy palmed at his crotch once the older man was in the other room. He swallowed down a moan and tried to catch his breath a bit before looking over at his brother. 

Castiel decided he'd had enough teasing and not nearly enough follow through so he stood up and moved closer to Jimmy. His hands gliding across the strong shoulders, his fingers pressing into the muscles, kneading it. He dipped his head down to lick a stripe up his brother's neck and sucked his earlobe before letting a filthy moan escape.

“Cas,” Jimmy laughed a little breathlessly, his head falling back against the chair. He looked over at Dean who was staring at them and shyly smiled at him before pulling his brother closer, moving him so that Cas was straddling his waist. “Always so impatient,” Jimmy whispered, flicking his tongue out at his brother’s lips.

Dean had entered the kitchen thinking one or even both would follow. When he heard that moan...he spun around to see the twins eagerly kissing and touching each other. He almost felt a little out of place until Jimmy smiled at him, those dark blue eyes hardly leaving his face even after pulling Cas into his lap. He swallowed hard and shuddered, his hand pushing down on his aching cock. “Damn,” he whispered.

Castiel rolled his hips on Jimmy's lap and nearly screamed when he felt how hard his brother was. He smiled over at Dean following Jimmy's line of vision and scraped his eyes over the gorgeous body of their neighbor. He pulled himself off for a moment and chuckled when he heard his twin whimper at the loss. He moved toward Dean and got extremely close before turning and heading toward the cooler to pull out the hard whiskey and hold it up. 

Jimmy got up and stumbled a little as he made his way towards them...his brother was such a fucking tease it was driving him crazy. He watched Cas open the bottle and take the first swig, a huge grin on his face. Jimmy laughed and turned to raise the volume of the music, it was a classic rock station, the only thing that came through all the way out here. 

“Now...this is more like it,” Dean grinned snagging the bottle away from Cas. He took a drink and held it up high so Cas had to stretch to grab it, when the younger boy’s body lined up with his he teasingly grazed his teeth along his neck before letting him have it. “Mmm, come here Jimmy,” he said crooking his finger at the other twin. 

Cas wasn't going to complain about their bodies touching, unless it was to say the time was cut far too short, and Dean didn't play fair. Cas watched his brother move closer, he stepped away just a little to set himself down on the couch. He was curious to see what Dean would do with Jimmy, and his cock was aching to find out.

Jimmy took Dean’s hand that was offered and gasped when he was yanked closer, his back pressed against Dean’s front. He stifled back a moan when the obvious swell of the older man’s cock pressed into his lower back. He caught his brother’s eyes and felt another wave of arousal, Dean’s hips moving in a slow grind in time with the music. 

Dean licked his dry lips when he finally got one of them where he wanted, his hands clutched at Jimmy’s hips as they danced, his eyes not able to tear away from Cas’s. “ I think Jimmy’s a bit cold Cas...want to join?” Dean practically growled out, his hips pushing harder into the swell of Jimmy’s ass. The shyer twin moaned out and Dean grinned at the other one.

"Fuck.." Escaped his lips unable to hold it back any longer. Dean practically had Jimmy writhing against him and all they were doing was dancing. Cas gathered what was left of his brain, stood, and moved forward. Facing them he pulled himself into the warmth of his brother's body, grinding their cocks together with a perfect roll of his hips. A few beats swaying to the music and he couldn't resist anymore, leaning forward and latching onto Jimmy's pink lips and nipping at them with his teeth before sucking the lower one in his mouth and moaning into it.

Jimmy whimpered as his hands moved to clutch at his brother’s shoulders, totally loving being in between the grinding muscles. He felt Dean’s arm move forward, grabbing onto Cas’s hips to bring their lower bodies even tighter together. The three of them sharing a loud moan.

“You two are so fucking hot...should we take this party somewhere more comfortable?” Dean growled, one hand grabbing Cas’s perky ass while the other moved between the two squirming twins to rub at their erections.

"That would be up to Jimmy, I'm easy to please...but I do know that our bed is probably very lonely right now." He laughed sucking on the tip of brother's finger he pulled to his mouth. "So what do you want Jimmy?"

Jimmy’s eyes rolled back as his hips bucked between Dean and Cas, his head nodded vigerously, “Yes...bedroom…” he gasped, a small whine leaving his throat when Dean slowly pulled away. 

“Lead the way boys,” Dean grinned with a slightly predatory look.

Castiel pulled his brother by the hand and took two stairs at a time, knowing Dean would follow closely behind. Just to be safe he quickly leaned against Jimmy's ear and whispered. "Are you sure?"

Jimmy pushed Cas against a wall and attacked his brother’s mouth, sucking hard on his bottom lip before nibbling his way to his ear, “Fuck yes...imagine it Cas...me split roasted between the two of you,” Jimmy moaned in his ear before pulling away and running the rest of the way towards their room.

Dean watched with wide eyes as the twins kissed and really couldn’t wait to taste those lips for himself. To hell with it, he grabbed at Cas’s wrist before he could get away and kissed him, “Mmm...so sweet,” Dean growled before throwing the boy over his shoulder.

Castiel chuckled as Dean lifted him off the ground, but didn't complain. When Dean tried to put him back down, Cas surprised him by squirming until he could position himself to wrap his legs around Dean's waist and rotate his hips like a stripper on the pole. 

“Fuck Cas, “ Dean laughed pushed him up against a wall, “ Eager little thing aren’t you?” he groaned and grinded his hips up against him, moving in to suck a mark on his neck.

Jimmy came back out into the hall and grinned when he saw Cas and Dean, he hurried over and smacked Dean’s ass hard before running away again laughing.

“Mmm, go get him,” Dean moaned moving away so Cas could slip down from the wall.

Cas chased Jimmy all the way to their room and tackled him, thankfully this time they landed on the bed. His brother' front pressed tightly into the soft mattress and his ass deliciously beneath him. "Mmm Dean, I've got him..the real question here is...what are we going to do with him now?" He moaned toward the door where the gorgeous man was leaning.

Dean watched them and palmed at his aching cock, “Well...depends on who wants to suck first?” he grinned walking closer to the bed, his fingers toying with the button of his jeans.

Jimmy whimpered and managed to buck his brother off of him...he had no idea really what turned his brother on...and vice versa but he would gladly admit right now that he was a bit of a cock slut...though the way his brother’s mouth was watering….maybe he was too. “Maybe we could share?” Jimmy asked with a feigned innocence.

"Funnily enough, I was thinking the same thing." He said, climbing off the bed and pushing Dean toward it. His hands went to the unbuttoned clasp and moved quickly to pull the metal zipper down. His fingers hooked under the waistband of the tightly fitting denim and jerked it down.

Jimmy licked his lips hungrily and helped his brother pull the clothes off, letting them fall to the floor. “Ooh fuck Cas,” Jimmy shuddered, his eyes taking in the pulsing flesh in front of them. He moved forward but paused, “Can I Cas?” Jimmy asked with a sweet smile.

Dean held in a moan, his hips slightly thrusting up in the air….thank God he had stamina or they wouldn’t be able to get anywhere. He moved his hands behind his head and waited.

"I'll let you suck first on one condition... You get every inch in your mouth or I’m going to get him off all by myself." He said with a teasing grin, fairly certain his brother had not had nearly enough experience to take a cock that big all the way in on the first try. 

Dean smirked and eyed the twins, seeing the friendly glare they were giving each other, “Ooh I don’t know about that sweetheart, I think little Jimmy can do it, can’t you darlin?” Dean groaned when both pairs of heated blue eyes turned to him.

Jimmy grinned and shot his brother wink before moving closer, wrapping his long fingers around the base of the throbbing dick. His body shuddered at how heated his skin was. He caught his brother’s stare and spit a couple of times onto Dean's cock before moving down. Slowly he guided it between his lips and even further until he hit the back of his throat and his lips brushed along the base.

“Holy fuck!” Dean moaned, his head falling back as he tried to keep his hips still.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open when he watched Jimmy take it all in, his eyes went wide and a wave of shock and a little jealousy flushed through him. This could not have been the first time he’d given head.. and that thought alone made Cas grit his teeth. He watched the thick blood filled head pop out of his brother’s mouth and had to thrust against his own palm to find some sort of relief. “Well, look who’s been keeping secrets… Now it’s my turn, huh?” He asked clearly wondering if Jimmy would serve him some sort of challenge as well. 

“Mmhmm, told you I wasn’t a virgin..and he tastes yummy,” Jimmy snickered licking his lips. He got up from the bed and started undressing until he was in nothing but his tight boxer briefs, crawling back onto the bed. “Come on Cas...or I’m gonna take another turn,” Jimmy teased.

Dean caught his breath and sat up on his elbows to watch the other twin, his hips wiggling a bit, “Mmm, come on sweetheart…”

Castiel licked his lips and squeezed his nails into Dean’s thighs before sinking his mouth down onto the hot throbbing cock. His head doing quick bobs and nearly taking as much as Jimmy had every time. He hollowed his cheeks and pushed further until he felt the thick tip pop into his throat. He swallowed around it and pulled back off quickly before he started to gag. “You were right brother, he is delicious.”

Jimmy grinned and moved closer, flicking his tongue out at steadily leaking head, reaching out to pull Cas in. He moaned loudly as they started to have a tongue battle over the head of Dean’s cock. He let Cas win after a while, maneuvering lower to suck at Dean’s balls, moaning around them.

Dean would beat himself up later for the very unmanly whine that left his lips...it just felt too fucking good. So much tongue and sucking, he was ready to pop but he held back fiercely. “Fuuuuuck oh my God!” he cried out, his hips pushing up some.

Castiel just plunged further, taking more and humming when he could around the leaking tip, his fingers digging even harder into Dean’s thighs when he started bucking up into his mouth. Castiel was more than willing to take what Dean could give him. When the man’s hips came up again, Castiel slid his hands under the plush cheeks of his ass and pulled them up to his face as he sucked him down completely.

Dean moaned loud, calling out both of their names as he rolled his hips against Cas’s lips, “Fuck sweetheart, look so good wrapped around my cock….” Dean growled, reaching down to pull at both heads of their hair, “I’m gonna cum!” Dean cried out, his hips stuttering as he filled Cas’s mouth with his hot cum. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. He watched as some of it leaked past those tight lips. Only to be caught by Jimmy’s eager tongue.

Castiel swallowed hard, but his mouth was so full and some dripped out. He moaned when he felt his brother’s tongue lapping up the excess. Being the only one still fully clothed he gathered himself for a minute and stood up to pull at the fabric off as quickly as possible. Jimmy and Dean both gasped when he pulled the jeans off and there was nothing left to cover his leaking cock .

“Damn sweetheart…” Dean gasped laughing as Jimmy surged forward, he grabbed at his hips and yanked him back. “I think he’s hungry for more Cas,” Dean grinned, moving to lean up against the headboard, pulling a whining Jimmy with him.

Jimmy pouted back at Dean only to grin when he was finally let go. before Cas could say a word Jimmy had sucked his cock into his mouth, moaning around his heated flesh.

“Fuck Jimmy, you’re acting like a slut for my cock baby brother… better suck it good then.” Castiel thrust his hips forward bucking into the tight warmth of his twin’s throat. Feeling the heat and wetness was enough to make him weak in the knees. He braced himself back against the edge of the bed just to stay vertical as Jimmy’s mouth just plunged further down on him.

“So hungry for your cock Cas...mmm, bring him closer...gonna open this sweet little ass,” Dean moaned. He sunk a bit further down on the bed and waited until Jimmy’s tight ass hovered in front of his face. He gave it hard smack and grinned when Cas’s eyes went wide at the loud moan coming from Jimmy’s mouth. “Feel good there sweetheart?” Dean grinned before spreading the younger twin’s cheeks.

Jimmy cried out around Cas, opening his throat and pulling on Cas’s thigh to get him to start fucking his it. He shuddered hard at the first swipe of Dean’s tongue along the cleft of his ass. His entire body was shaking with need to be filled on both sides.

Castiel clenched into his brother’s hair and pulled his head up. He backed away just a little, but enough to cause Jimmy to let out a loud whine. “I think I’ll wait… I think I’ll make you sit and watch me stroke myself until Dean gets you ready.. makes you beg for his cock in your tight little ass.” He smirked when he watched the smile on Dean’s face brighten even further, knowing how badly Jimmy would be begging to be filled by both of them if he had wait for it.

“Cas...please,” Jimmy whined, his body writhing as Dean’s tongue slowly sunk into his hole, his head dropping to the bed screaming louder. Dean slapped his ass hard again and he cried out, turning pleading eyes to Castiel.

“Fuck he begs so prettily…” Dean chuckled before sliding his tongue back into Jimmy’s tight hole. He closed his eyes and groaned, he loved this...opening his lovers up with his tongue. Dean looked up at Cas and pulled his lips away from Jimmy’s quivering flesh to mouth “lube”. 

Cas jerked himself nice and slow, hoping to hold out long enough to cum down his brother’s throat. When Dean asked for lube he just backed away even further and pulled it from the drawer as his brother’s head was still buried deep into the bed from Dean’s tongue slipping into his ass. He tossed it on the bed and let himself watch for a minute as Dean licked his way deeper inside Jimmy’s tight hole. It was fucking gorgeous and he had to pry himself away from it or he’d spill his load right there. Before returning to his place at his brother’s mouth he let his hand slide down the lithe flat stomach and jerk his twin’s leaking neglected cock. 

“Cas...oh God,” Jimmy whined, moving his hips between his brother’s fist and Dean’s tongue. He opened his mouth to beg once more but something harder was sliding into his hole. It wiggled around stretching him and he cried out, his hips jerking hard. “Please...Cas….Dean...please,” he whimpered, raising his head to look at his brother who's eyes were glazed over with lust.

Dean smirked and gently pushed another finger into him, shuddering at how easy it sunk in….the “shy” twin was so fucking eager for it. He licked his lips and grinned when Cas leaned into get another look, very slowly pushing in a third finger.

“Mmm Fuck he wants it so bad Dean.. I can see it by how easy he takes those big thick fingers of yours. He wants you to fuck him.. begging for it by opening up like that.” Cas purred as he slipped around to eagerly lick into Dean’s mouth just for a moment, wanting to know exactly how that pink tongue tasted and felt. “With a knowing smile he moved back into place and grabbed Jimmy’s hair tightly pulling his head back up off the bed, until he could see how dark the blues of his eyes had become. 

Jimmy stared up at his brother and tried to catch his breath, a needy mewl leaving his throat when the fingers disappeared from his ass. 

Dean licked his lips and moved them around until he was standing at the edge of the bed, while Cas was leaning down on the mattress, Jimmy a panting mess between them. “Gonna take good care of you darlin….give you exactly what you need,” Dean growled before slicking up his cock with the lube. He caught Cas’s eyes and started to push into Jimmy’s tight hole. 

Castiel lined himself up and made the push at exactly the same time… thrusting slowly trying to mirror Dean’s position and pace. It was incredibly difficult to not just grab Jimmy’s head and fuck his tight throat, but he wanted to make things last, wanted to keep himself from cumming until Dean was spewing into his brother’s ass. So he slowed the pace and did what he could to relax himself so he didn’t lose it too fast. 

Jimmy grasped onto his brother’s legs to steady himself, a hum starting at the base of his spine as he finally was being filled. Dean was practically splitting him open and it felt so amazing. He wanted them to use him...fuck into him until they were cumming but the rational part of his brain wanted this to last.

Dean gripped onto Jimmy’s waist, helping to steady the now slightly more relaxed body between him and Cas. He grinned at the older twin and bit his lip as he gave a hard thrust forward. Jimmy moaned between them and Dean dug his fingers into his skin.

Castiel felt Jimmy's mouth take him further with the thrust of Dean's hips, it gave him an idea. "What do you think about being in control Dean? It felt pretty good when you fucked hard into his ass and made him suck me down...I'm thinking maybe you can just make the little slut take my cock...How do you feel about that Jimmy? I think he's okay with it Dean but his mouth is a tad full at the moment so he can't say.." Castiel emphasized if by crashing his hips forward so hard that his brother shook and bounced back against Dean's cock.

Jimmy was a mess between them, hearing Cas and feeling both of them fuck him so hard he had no choice but be forced onto either cock. He was trembling with the need to cum but he wouldn’t, he wanted them to fill him first.

“Mmm, sounds good sweetheart, think the little slut can take it?” Dean moaned slapping his hips forward a few times, his eys rolling back when Jimmy clenched hard around him. “Oh fuck that’s it darlin,” Dean moaned as he pistoned his hips forward.

Cas felt Jimmy being gagged on his cock when Dean fucked into him like that...it felt so good to have his brother swallowing around him so tightly. "Mmm well yesterday I would have said no way, but it looks like the slut has been keeping secrets from me." He moaned as Dean snapped into Jimmy even harder forcing the him all the way to the base of Cas' dick. He felt the spit from his brother's mouth leaking over his balls and he cupped them, showing them the attention Jimmy couldn't.

“Show him what a good cock slut you are darlin...open that beautiful throat of yours, let him fuck it until you loose your voice...come on now,” Dean leaned forward and whispered into Jimmy’s ear, grinning when the boy between them cried out, his hands pulling Cas hard against his face. Dean slapped his cheek hard and started fucking into his tight ass, “Fuuuuck I’m close….mmm that’s it shit,” Dean panted heavily.

"Mmm fuck that's it Jimmy, if I knew you wanted my dick this badly I'd have given it to you years ago baby brother." When he heard Dean say he was almost ready, a predatory haze fell over him and his hands jerked the spikes of his twin's hair and held his face still as he started fucking wrecklessly into his throat. Snapping his hips just as hard as Dean was, and stuffing his brother's mouth full.

Dean grinned as they started a very twisted version of tug and war with the pliant body taking their cocks so well. His hips lost their rhythm and he was crying out a string of curses as he slammed into Jimmy one last time. His body trembled as he came filling the quivering hole, gasping for breath while Cas continued to fuck Jimmy’s mouth roughly.

Hearing Dean let out his orgasm was enough to push him harder, wanting to fill Jimmy's throat at the same time. He let loose and following a rough and dirty moan of his brother's name he shot hard into the thoroughly fucked throat. Holding Jimmy's head still until he finished the last ripple of orgasm, making sure his twin didn't miss a single drop.

Dean gently pulled out of Jimmy, helping to lay him down on the bed. He leaned in and kissed at his mouth, licking the taste of Cas from his tongue, his hand rubbing slowly at his chest and stomach. He pulled away for a moment, “Do you want to or me?’ Dean asked gazing down at the straining cock between Jimmy’s legs.

Jimmy was so blissed out and he hadn’t even orgasmed yet, the feel of Dean’s mouth on his was amazing and he blindly searched for his brother’s hand.

Castiel smiled, still a little weak from the most blindingly hot orgasm he'd ever known. "Mmm, well I think he's about ready to pop...I think it's only fair the little slut swallowed mine...I should return the favor." He said with a raised brow sliding his fingertips down to ghost over Jimmy's heated cock. Cas moved and positioned himself between his brother's quivering thighs. Popping the leaking head in his mouth with a quick hard suck.

It didn’t take long at all, a few well timed powerful sucks and Jimmy was screaming their names, cumming hard into his brother’s mouth. His vision went completely white and by the time he came back to hismelf, Dean and Cas were kissing messily over his stomach.

“Mmm, taste so fucking good,” Dean moaned licking up some of the cum from Cas’s chin. He grinned and crawled back up to Jimmy’s side, gently rubbing up his chest. He’d been in a few sub/dom type relationships before and knew that after care was incredibly important….especially if one was used as roughly as they used Jimmy. ‘You alright darlin?” Dean laughed softly when all he got was a huge dopey grin and a little nod from the younger twin.

Castiel pulled their bodies even closer together and hugged his brother's chest leaving small kisses against his salty skin. "Well that was amazing... I've never came so hard in my life!" He grinned and let out a small laugh.

Jimmy was slowly coming out of his haze and he smiled at his brother,” That was….I’ve never done that before...well...only in my dreams,” Jimmy grinned snuggling into his brother’s warmth. 

Dean grinned watch the two of them before he crawled out of the bed. He held up a hand to silence them and made his way into the bathroom to wet a cloth. Once they cleaned up far more than they had been, he crawled back in on the other side of Jimmy and pulled the blanket up. “So...am I being kicked out in the morning?”

"You're not going anywhere, if I have to I'll tie you down and keep you here... You don't have any idea of what you just got yourself into Dean." Castiel smiled and let out a little chuckle.

Dean raised up on his elbow and trailed a finger along Jimmy’s torso to Cas’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the sharp bone, “Either way, I think I’ll be pretty fucking happy in the end,” Dean grinned.


	2. Jimmy's Jealous

Benny hummed softly to himself as he pulled into the drive for Dean’s cabin on his old harley. Only his best friend could get him to come all this damn way just to shoot some pool and get a beer. Benny smiled and crawled off the bike, looking around and taking in the surroundings. It was a beautiful place, the cabins nice and spread out far enough from one another to be peaceful. Well...with the exception for the one on the right...where a boy with really intense blue eyes was staring straight at him. 

Jimmy saw the burly man on the motorcycle and his heartbeat began to stutter. He watched as the guy lifted his helmet and eased his way off the bike. A flash of heat roared through him and he wasn’t sure it was all jealousy but he would be stupid not to admit at least some of it was. Before he knew what was happening his feet moved him forward until he was nearly face to face with the older man towering over him. “Are you lost?” he asked, trying and failing not to growl the words out.

Benny watched as the boy hurled himself closer and grinned when that voice rumbled at him. The kid was pretty damn cute even with that scowl on his face. “Nah darlin, I know where I am. You always this protective of your neighbors?” Benny drawled teasingly.

Jimmy ground his teeth together despite the tingling heat caused by the man’s sexy southern drawl. “Don’t call me that.” He said a little petulantly, hearing someone use Dean’s nickname for him struck a nerve he didn’t know he had. His fists balled up at his sides, the level of annoyance rising pretty steadily.

“Yo Benny! What you doin man? Oh...hey there Jimmy,” Dean grinned walking over to them. He could clearly see the heat in Jimmy’s eyes and Dean tried to not let it turn him on but he failed, miserably. Spending time with twins was fun but he was trying to keep “emotions” out of it...though he couldn’t help the warmth he felt at the very clear jealousy shining in those eyes.

“Hey there Dean...just meeting your neighbor,” Benny said with a fond smile at his best friend. They gave each other a hug and he turned towards the cabin. “Gonna take a piss before we take off. Nice meetin you Jimmy,” he grinned.

“You didn’t tell us you were having company Dean...I..nevermind.”Jimmy stared at Dean for a few moments before turning away and heading back to his cabin. If he was this upset about the situation he could only imagine the wrath that Cas would bring down over it. He knew they weren’t … that things weren’t ever discussed about them being monogamous. But after seeing Dean with another man who was clearly closer to his own age, someone he seemed really comfortable with was… heartbreaking. 

“Cas!” Jimmy yelled after he was shut inside the privacy of his own cabin. 

Castiel heard his brother calling out for him but he was in the shower, so yelling back would have been futile. Jimmy would find him sooner or later, he scrubbed the soft planes of his abdomen. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at the small bruise on his hip bone. Dean enjoyed marking him last night and he was not going to complain. Jimmy had a matching one on the opposite side of his slender hips.

“Cas….” Jimmy kept looking through the cabin, before finally checking their bedroom. That was when he heard the running water from the bathroom and he stepped inside. Jimmy pulled the layered shirts over his head and wiggled out of the tight fitting jeans , his boxers pulling off along with them. He moved the shower curtain back and joined his twin, immediately being comforted by his presence.

“Hey…” Castiel said before tugging his brother in for a warm kiss, their tongues softly sliding together. He pulled back with a smile only to see Jimmy with an odd look on his face considering they’d just shared a pretty damn good kiss. “What’s wrong?” He asked, still holding tightly to the gorgeous naked form in front of him. 

“Dean… Dean has someone else.. there was a guy.. big biker guy.. and he was…all hot and southern and older like Dean… and they left together.” Jimmy said chewing on his bottom lip. 

Castiel growled a little before attacking his brother’s mouth. He hated to see Jimmy upset and he’d do whatever it took to make him feel better. It wasn’t long before the plan formed in his mind, Dean Winchester would regret spending his night with someone else, and he knew just how to make sure of it. 

 

“So wait a second...you’re tellin me, that boy has a twin...and you’re sleeping with both of them?” Benny asked raising a brow at his friend. 

“Mmhmm...the best sex I’ve ever had too,” Dean grinned taking a long pull from his beer. Benny just stared at him wide eyed only to bark out a laugh.

“Oh they must be slumming it brother, two pretty things hanging out with you? Pshhh,” Benny snickered slapping Dean’s arm. 

“Hey asshole, they came after me...not the other way around….jerk,” Dean grumbled only to get another slap but on the back this time.

“Oh stop with the pouting princess...come on, I gotta get back to the city. We’re gonna have to discuss later why the hell I let you even talk me into driving out here...my ass was sore,” Benny laughed. Dean shook his head and settled their bill before following the other man out to his car.

“Well if you got a normal car and not that bike…”

“Don’t go there...I get more ass with that bike than I ever did with my truck.”

“I said normal….not that heap of shit you were driving. Just, get in the car,” Dean rolled his eyes and started up his Baby. Grinning to himself he got on the road and headed back to the cabins. Two pairs of blue eyes shining in his mind.

It was about twenty minutes later and they were finally pulling into the drive next to Benny’s bike. He crawled out of the car and completely froze ...there were loud moans echoing off into the air and he recognized the slight whine in Jimmy’s voice. 

“Who...holy shit is that them?” Benny grinned over at him. Dean nodded slowly and glanced up at the house, every ounce of blood draining straight into his cock. Jimmy was gripping the window frame as Cas pounded into him, and even from far away Dean could see the lines of sweat trailing down his chest.

“Oh my...dude, see you later,” Dean laughed before hurrying over to the cabin. He heard the familiar rumble of Benny’s bike as he ran up the stairs, only to slam into the very locked door. “What the….”

Benny’s roar of laughter was almost louder than the delicious moans and Dean glared at him. “I think they’re tryin to tell you something brother...just you and your precious little hand tonight Dean,” Benny barked out another laugh. Dean gaped at him as his friend drove away. They couldn’t really be serious...could they? He tried the door again but it wouldn’t budge. What the hell did he do? He growled under his breath and stalked over to his own cabin, not glancing at the show they were putting on. Making sure to slam his door extra hard.

Castiel heard the door to Dean’s cabin slam and finally let himself go, He’d been slowly fucking Jimmy for the last hour waiting for his neighbor to show up. When he heard the familiar growl of the Impala’s engine he pushed in harder and faster than he’d ever done before. Ripping unbelievable sounds from his brother’s mouth until the loud smack of wood echoed from the other cabin. 

Castiel cleaned his twin up before crawling into bed for the night with a huge smile on his face. Dean had been furious he could tell by the stomping and trail of curses almost completely hidden under his brother’s moans. It was well deserved after he saw that look of rejection on Jimmy’s face. It wouldn’t be easy for the gorgeous man next door to talk his way out of this, no matter how badly Castiel had missed his touch.

 

Jimmy woke up the next morning and followed his brother through their usual routines, even eating breakfast together in the kitchen. He was still feeling a little weird about the whole “Dean situation” but he tended to dwell on things too much anyway. He decided he would just continue to ignore the older man...not wanting to really talk to him. Earlier when he was outside getting some air and Dean stepped out to empty his trash and they stared at each other for a moment before Jimmy slipped back inside. Dean cursed loudly and the door to his own cabin slammed shut again.

Jimmy just sighed and relaxed on the couch to watch movies, his eyes drooping by the third one. Cas eventually found his way into the room to join him, silently moving around until they were snuggled together as Thor 2 started up.

Dean had no clue what he did wrong but it was pissing him off...they never established what this whole thing was but the twins were acting like jilted lovers. It was annoying but Dean was too stubborn to just...let this go. He wasted time around his cabin until it was dark outside before sneaking out, making sure the door closed quietly behind him. 

He hurried across the yard toward their back porch, kneeling down to open the door with his lockpick. Once it clicked, he slipped inside, doing his best to keep quiet. He spotted the twins snuggling together on the couch and couldn’t help the smile stretching on his lips but he pushed it away. There was a loud noise on the tv and he hurried up the stairs to hide away in the room he knew the boys shared.

Castiel jerked awake to the sound of gunfire emanating from the TV. He pushed against Jimmy’s leg eagerly trying to get feeling back in his arm which had numbed due to the blood flow that was being blocked by his brother’s head. “Come on.. get up.” he said pushing his knee harder against his twin’s. 

Jimmy’s eyes shot open when he heard the restless pleas from his brother’s mouth. He was usually a light sleeper, he must have been pretty exhausted.. but he actually felt rejuvenated after such a lazy day. “Mmm I’m sorry Cas.” he muttered as he watched his brother flailing his arm trying to get it to work properly again. 

Castiel just smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to reassure him that it wasn’t a big deal. “Don’t be I enjoyed our little cuddles, it was nice being just the two of us today.” He said with a smaller smile, that hopefully didn’t give away the fact that he’d kinda missed the asshole next door too. 

Jimmy could see that his brother missed Dean, and he had too but there was nothing to say about it. Apparently the older man hadn't wanted anything more than a good time. Which would have been perfectly fine, but he really wished Dean would have just told them this before everything started.. or at least warned them that he was having company over. Finding out like that, made him feel like they weren’t important enough to talk to about things and that wasn’t okay. 

Cas pulled Jimmy up the stairs before he could let that full pout form on his mouth. He nipped and played with the soft plump lips and kissed and sucked his way into his twin’s mouth as they fumbled up the stairs, each holding onto the railing to keep from falling. The kiss grew softer as they pushed inside their bedroom and plopped down on the plush surface giggling.

Dean sucked in a breath when the twins finally came into the room, his heart quickening in his chest. Maybe he really hated chick flick moments but fuck he missed being with the twins. He chewed on his bottom lip watching them for a moment, waiting for them to get distracted with each other before he slipped out of the closet, slowing making his way toward the bed. It took a minute for them to notice him, his hands shoved deep in his leather jacket pockets a little smile on his face.

Castiel playfully jabbed his brother’s sides causing a loud roar of laughter. He quitened it quickly by sucking his twin’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it, and scraping against the flesh as Jimmy pulled it from his teeth. “mmm” He said before turning over and looking up, “Dean? How...What are you doing in here?” He asked with a small frown in place.

Jimmy gasped and quickly sat up, staring at Dean who was shuffling nervously at the edge of their bed. He swallowed hard as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You were ignoring me and I wanted to know why,” he grumbled out, his eyes flicking between the two of them.

“Yeah well we wanted to know you were screwing someone else.. but that little tidbit was left out.” Castiel said bitterly and stood up to get between Dean and Jimmy, his arms crossed over his chest and determination in his eyes.

Dean blanched and stared down at Cas, “What the fuck...I’m not screwing anyone else! Where the hell…” Dean looked at Jimmy and sighed heavily. “Benny’s my best friend...we’re not sleeping together,” Dean said, keeping his eyes on Jimmy.

Jimmy felt his face burn and flinched a little, ”Oh...I just…” Jimmy stammered, shrinking into himself a little bit.

“If this “Benny” is just a friend, why didn’t you say anything about him coming here..You don’t have to tell us every detail of your life or anything Dean.. we don’t want or need that… but with things being so fuzzy and no lines have been drawn.. you can’t expect us to just know what’s going on if you don’t talk to us.” Castiel huffed out a sigh of discontent… he’d missed Dean but the last thing he wanted was to just push it aside, only to feel this way again over something so trivial.

Dean nodded and sat down on the bed, his hands folding between his knees, “Honestly, didn’t really think about it. You are right though...we’ve been fooling around and not really...talking. I’m not good at that… but I’m willing to try? I really like you two...a lot,” Dean said glancing at Jimmy and then at Cas.

Jimmy bit his lip and inched closer to Dean, casting a nervous look up at Cas. He wanted to be with Dean...and with Cas but if his brother chose not to continue this, there was no way he could either. 

“Dean we care about you, and not just because you’re fucking hot and amazing in bed.. there’s.. you’re more than just a warm body so do better about the talking stuff and we’ll try to understand that it’s not really your thing. Ok?” Castiel asked as he perched himself over Dean’s lap and hugged him tightly reaching for Jimmy’s hand to pull him closer too. 

Jimmy crawled into Dean’s space and hugged him as well, his face pressing into the side of the older man’s neck.

“Ok...and the same goes for you two ok? If something happens just talk to me, I don’t like being ignored,” Dean said softly hugging them close. He turned and kissed the side of Jimmy’s cheek before turning and doing the same to Cas’s forehead. “So...can I stay the night this time?” Dean pouted playfully.

“You better, I don’t know if I can handle him by myself again, he’s a needy little slut.” Castiel smiled sending his brother a wink before climbing down from Dean’s lap. He slowly stripped the thin layers off and watched as his twin had a moment with Dean to himself. He’d been really hurt, Jimmy deserved that.

“Mmm, you need me to take care of you baby?” Dean said kissing around Jimmy’s face. The younger twin sighed softly with a little nod and Dean grinned, raising his face to kiss his lips. Dean gently lifted Jimmy’s shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor before lowering himself to nip at his collar bone.

Jimmy swallowed hard again and let his head drop back, his eyes fluttering shut. He leaned back on his hands to give Dean more room and moaned softly when teeth grazed at his nipple.

Castiel watched the two of them for a moment and smiled, it was almost romantic.. well in comparison at least. He moved around to the other side of the bed and stretched himself out, his hand sliding over his nipples as he watched Dean tease his brother with his teeth. He joined Jimmy in a moan as he flicked the soft nub on his chest and his other hand moved down his flat stomach and tucked itself under the band of his red boxer briefs. 

Dean flicked his tongue out at the hardened nipple, grinning at the shared moans of the twins. Fuck he really had missed them. He kissed his way back up to suck on Jimmy’s lower lip. “What do you want baby?” Dean asked, as he carded his fingers through the soft dark hair.

Jimmy sighed and relaxed into the touches, a little smile on his face as he opened his eyes. “Umm…I don’t know,” he said blushing. Dean tsked at him and raised his face with a finger. “Can I ride you? While...you eat Cas out?” Jimmy finally asked, his face burning even more and casting a look over at his brother.

Castiel growled at the idea and the plea in his eyes begging Dean to say yes, he wanted so badly to feel the soft pink tongue inside him. They’d been fooling around for a little over a week, and he’d wanted it so badly since the first night when he watched Dean’s mouth stretching his twin’s tight hole. 

“You alright with that sweetheart?” Dean asked with a knowing grin. He could clearly tell that it was more than ok. Without waiting for a response he gently moved Jimmy off his lap and stood up, slowly pulling off his clothes. 

Jimmy licked his lips and scooted closer to help pull down Dean’s pants and underwear, not able to help himself from licking at the head of Dean’s cock. He looked at his twin over his shoulder and smiled. 

“Before you get too happy there brother, someone has to open that hole up again.. shouldn’t be difficult with how hard I fucked you last night but I think Dean and I can share that job tonight. He stood up completely before walking around the bed and pushing Jimmy’s chest down against it. He pulled and jerked at the cloth to get it off of him and manhandled his brother until he was naked in the middle of the bed. “On your hands and knees.” Castiel growled. 

Jimmy sucked in a breath and quickly obeyed, pressing his chest to the bed to display himself even more for his brother. A loud whine left his throat at the first graze of Cas’s tongue against his hole.

“Damn that’s beautiful,” Dean groaned, his hand slowly tugging at his throbbing cock. He moved to get a better look and grinned widely.

Castiel dipped inside and felt the heat growing, warming his face as his tongue pushed deeper. His hands clenching at the round cheeks of his brother’s ass and pulling them apart roughly. He sent a small smack across the right one when Jimmy started fucking himself on Cas’ tongue, hearing the small whine escape as he stilled and let his twin continue. He felt one of Dean’s hands sliding toward Jimmy’s rim and the other rubbing against his own crack and he choked back the desire to do the same thing his brother had done. 

Dean grinned when he saw the twitch in Cas’s hips; he moved his hand away from his hole to rub along his ass cheek. The second time he grazed at Cas’s hole, the older twin actually jerked against him. He swatted him hard and grinned when his body shuddered. “Such a beautiful mess you two make,” he growled. He pulled Cas’s face away from Jimmy’s ass to get him suck on his fingers. Once they were nice and wet he allowed Cas to continue, his now slicked up digits tracing along his rim.

Jimmy whimpered loudly when Cas was pulled away from him only to moan when he came back, opening him eagerly. “Oh God Cas,” he stammered, his back arching up.

Castiel dug his nails into the muscular cheeks of his brother’s ass and dropped his tongue deeper licking at all sides of the clenching hole. He moaned into it when Dean’s finger pushed persistently at his tight ring of muscle, just a steady pulse escaping. He spat against Jimmy’s rim, watching as it slid inside. He smiled and blew cold air into the wetness as he waited for his brother to squirm.

Jimmy let out a high whine and pushed back against Cas, his entire body starting to tremble.

“Looks good sweetheart,” Dean said, moving his free hand to rub Jimmy’s lower back, his thumb pushing against his hole. “Just a little bit more,” he said, leaning in to kiss Cas’s shoulder. 

Castiel felt Dean’s thumb and licked around it before backing out just a little. He wanted to properly open Jimmy up, his cock was aching for some attention and he knew once he felt Dean’s tongue in his ass it would be even more difficult to keep his hands off of it. He wanted to savor it though, he moved into a new position letting Dean slide into his place behind his twin and really get to work stretching him. Castiel took his place in front of Jimmy pulling his brother’s mouth up to his with a harsh jerk of his hair. 

Dean grinned watching the twins before pushing his thumb slowly into Jimmy’s fluttering hole. It stretched around him and he licked his dry lips as he pushed further, careful to listen to any signs of discomfort. When Jimmy pushed back against him he sighed softly, thrusting his thumb in and out.

Jimmy panted against Cas’s lips, his hands frantically grasping at his brother to steady himself. Dean’s fingers were huge compared to Cas’s and if he was assuming correctly, the thumb in his ass was stretching him pretty quickly. “I’m ready...please…” he begged.

Cas smirked up at Dean with a raised brow, asking if he was ready. When he agreed they all shifted to where Dean had room to lay down and Jimmy straddled his hips and Cas lined himself up over Dean’s face. “Mmm… Can’t wait to feel that tongue or watch your cock splitting his slutty hole open.” Cas whined as he felt the strong thick hands spreading his cheeks and watched Jimmy ease the thick head into his ass.

“One of these days I’m gonna do the same to this little hole and watch you fall apart just like your brother does,” Dean grinned slapping Cas’s ass hard. He let his head fall back when Jimmy was completely seated, his hips slightly twitching. 

Jimmy grinned at his brother and rolled his hips, gasping at how much Dean filled him at this angle. “You definitely have to let him Cas...feels so good,” Jimmy moaned.

Castiel’s hips shook as he felt Dean’s tongue sliding around the rim, his legs going weak at the thought of having Dean’s thick cock inside him. He’d never really bottomed before but he didn’t mention it, mostly because he couldn’t think straight when he felt the wet muscle slowly pushing inside him. “Fuck… Yes! Better than I imagined Dean.” He growled as he felt it go deeper and lick along the edges. 

Jimmy grinned watching his brother’s face, he knew what it felt like to have Dean’s tongue inside and he shuddered, clenching around the pulsing cock in his ass. He rolled his hips faster and reached out for Cas, pulling him in to kiss at his lips.

Dean moaned, his tongue wiggling around. He pulled back to rub his thumb over the quivering hole and grinned at the clenching rim of muscle before diving back in, his tongue sinking in as deep as he could get it.

Castiel jerked and moaned at Dean’s persistent diving, his body was unused to such a stimulating feeling. He licked his way into Jimmy’s mouth pulling him closer as he felt his legs begin to go weak, he tugged on his brother’s cock needing something to do with his hands and knowing he’d never last if he touched his own. 

Dean could feel the tremble in Cas’s legs and pulled away chuckling softly, slowly pushing the tip of his thumb just past the first ring of muscle. He was getting the idea Cas never bottomed before and wanted to make this really good for him. The roll of Jimmy’s hips slightly distracted him and he bit into the fleshy part of Cas’s ass. “Fuck that feels good.” 

Jimmy grabbed at Cas’s shoulders and started to ride Dean in earnest, pushing his hips up and down between the two pleasures wracking his body. His free hand rubbed his twin’s leg trying to get him to relax but he was overwhelmed and was probably doing a horrible job at it.

Castiel felt the thick tip of Dean’s thumb and shook around it, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from whining like a damn virgin. It didn’t hurt at all, but the teasing was enough to drive him crazy and if he let on too much more they’d know for sure. It wasn’t a huge deal or anything but he’d rather not put it out there unless he was asked. So he took a deep breath and tried to center himself to focus on Jimmy and stroking him and less on…”Fuck YES!” He screamed when Dean slid a finger in deep, unable to control the harsh panting breaths that followed.

Dean grinned and shuddered hard when his thumb slid all the way into Cas’s eager little hole. He clenched tightly around his finger and Dean jerked his hips up, getting the other twin to cry out as well. “Mmm, so good Cas, take it so well,” Dean cooed, his free hand rubbing up and down the older twin’s back. When he was sure Cas was used to it, he started to thrust his thumb in and out slowly. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last with Jimmy riding him so fucking hard but he was damn sure Cas was gonna cum before him. He moved his head slightly to catch Jimmy’s completely blown out eyes and winked at him.

Jimmy grinned and bit his lip before gripping Cas’s cock tightly in his hand, matching the rhythm of Dean’s hips. He sucked at his brother’s bottom lip and moaned loudly as their speeds quickened.

Castiel was being broken down with pleasure screaming through every pore of his body. Dean’s thumb was thick and deep in his virgin ass and Jimmy’s hand was tight around his cock. There was nothing he could do to stop the overwhelming urge that was coming, he could feel it on the verge of spilling over. Everything was humming around him and his body was on fire in a way he’d never experienced before. He grabbed onto Jimmy and let out a harsh growl before the blinding white flashed under his lids. His hips jerked their way through the strongest orgasm he’d ever had. 

“Fuck...good boy sweetheart,” Dean gasped, his hips thrusting up hard into Jimmy as they helped Cas through his orgasm. Once the older twin slumped off of his chest to lay on the bed, he sat up and pulled Jimmy closer, attacking his lips as they chased their orgasms that quickly followed. Jimmy nearly screamed and came hard all over his chest as he filled the younger twin, growling his own release.

“Oh my God!” Jimmy cried out when he felt Dean cum, he shuddered hard and reached out to grab at Cas’s hands. Dean held onto him as they caught their breath, moving with twitching limbs to crowd around an exhausted Castiel.

“You alright there sweetheart?’ Dean asked breathlessly, his fingers carding through the older twin’s hair.

Cas tried to speak, the words not coming out easily. He cleared his throat and gathered what little dignity he had left and replied “Yes,” It was the only word that came out. He was smiling and blissed out completely, so he didn’t feel too damn bad about the way things happened.

Jimmy smiled at the serene look on his brother’s face and rolled over on his back, stretching out his body with a soft sigh. 

“Good,” Dean said and kissed Cas’s cheek, his hand continuing to rub slow circles over his stomach. After a few minutes he climbed off the bed in search for a clean towel he knew the twins left in the bathroom.

Jimmy watched Dean before scooting closer to Cas, snuggling his face into his shoulder, “Sure you’re ok?” Jimmy asked. He wasn’t stupid and he knew that look on his brother’s face when Dean had pushed his finger into him. He wouldn’t outright say it...because for whatever reason, Cas didn’t want to bring it up. 

“Yeah, I’m okay really… “ the world trailed off but he was comforted by Jimmy’s body being so close to him again he liked the way they fit together. He smiled and pulled his twin in for a kiss slow, and easy, just trying to share the sweet and gentle feeling he was experiencing with his brother. 

Dean came back in the room and smiled when he saw the two of them kissing. He crawled onto the bed and cleaned up their bodies, making sure he got everything especially on Jimmy. Once he was satisfied he threw the cloth over at their hamper. He leaned in and kissed each of them before falling on his back on the bed, yawning loudly.

“Dean...I feel really embarrassed how I treated your friend...do you think he’d be willing to come back? I want to apologize to him,” Jimmy said softly. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to lay down between him and his brother.

“If that’s what you wanna do darlin...then sure, I’ll call him tomorrow ok?” Dean said and kissed his forehead, his other arm wrapping around Cas to pull him in close.

“It is,” Jimmy said and grabbed up the blanket to cover themselves with.

Castiel let out a pleased sigh as he tucked himself into Dean’s side and reached across him to tangle his fingers with Jimmy’s as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are planning to add in another character or one you've seen in a more significant way. Be sure to tell us what you love and what you hate. We are debating other pairings/threesomes/foursomes for when this is finished and we'd love to know what you guys want. I'll say in advance no bad mojo toward the wincest shippers but neither of us are in that boat with ya so it's unlikely we will be writing that. This fic started because I really wanted some in depth twincestial/twinchester that's what I'm calling it anyway and there weren't many fics that were lengthy. Almost all the ones I found were under 5K and that wasn't enough for me. So I feel your pain, just ask for what you want and we will do our best. Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was more than a little confused by the heated spark he’d caught in Jimmy’s eye when he’d told them about Benny’s plan to return. It didn’t take long for his mind to wonder just where that might lead. He was pulled into a crushing hug by the burly man as soon as he stepped off his motorcycle and laughed fondly as he felt the standard three claps to the back. 

“S’good to see you man...How was the trip?” Dean laughed as he stepped back and took a sip of his beer.

“Real good brotha...surprised you called me so soon after...you know. Pissing off your boys,” Benny grinned. The second Dean lowered his hand he swiped the beer taking a long pull from it. “Everything’s good yeah?”

“You have no idea man. It took some talkin.. you know how I love that, but everything’s cool now. Oh I should prolly tell you this wasn’t technically my idea.. Jimmy wanted to apologize, he thought you and I were screwing so he may have went a little overboard with the protective jealousy.. gotta say I never thought it would be my thing .. but it’s really kinda hot.” Dean laughed and wrapped an arm over the thick shouldered man and led him toward the cabin.

“Let me guess? Didn’t get much sleep that night?” Benny chuckled slapping his best friend on the back before slipping into the house. He groaned at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and couldn’t help sneaking a peek. The twins were identical except one wore glasses...from what he could see the kid had a very nice ass. He grinned at Dean and gave a low whistle. “Damn boy...you’re one lucky son of a bitch brotha.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, although you could… cause there’s TWO of em” Dean said with a filthy gesture toward the kitchen and a cocky lick of his lips. He moved further into the room toward Cas who was sitting on the bench of the table looking over some sort of book, and pulled him in for a quick chaste kiss. “Hey sweetheart, what’s for dessert?” He groaned knowing it had to be good.. if he didn’t watch himself he’d pack on the pounds being around the twins.. although they did a fine job trying to work the extra calories off him.

“Oh you’ll see,” Cas said with a grin. He bit his lower lip, glancing over at the huge mountain of a man standing in their kitchen. He didn't really get a good look at him before...but he could see the appeal. 

“Hello there,” Benny said with a smile, “Smells good in here.”

“Hi… and umm th..thank you.” Jimmy smiled and looked down at the ground trying not to blush under the gorgeous man’s gaze. He really needed to apologize but the words were more difficult to find than he’d anticipated. He had no trouble whatsoever talking to the man when he thought he was screwing Dean but now knowing it was all a big misunderstanding left him just as shy and nervous as he’d been with Dean the first morning they’d met. 

Benny smiled softly at the bright pink tint on Jimmy’s face and gave a knowing look to Dean. When he got that simple nod from Dean he gently grabbed at Jimmy’s elbow, leading him outside to the back porch. “No hard feelins darlin...I promise,” Benny said crouching down a bit so he could be eye level with him.

“I.. I should still say sorry.. I didn’t know …” Jimmy nervously chewed his lip but worked really hard to keep his head up if only to stare into the gorgeous blue eyes, they were nothing like his own or Cas’ but just as intense. “Thanks for um.. coming back I mean.. I really didn’t like leaving things as they were.”

“Well I appreciate it…I havta say, I was a bit surprised when Dean called me...but I am glad he did,” Benny said biting his bottom lip. God forgive him but he really couldn’t help checking Jimmy out. It was like his own personal wet dream right there in the flesh. He was two seconds away from saying to hell with his 10 year friendship with Dean...but he sucked in a quick breath and took a step back. He leaned against the wood railing and gave Jimmy a little grin.

It was a little disappointing having the man move away, and the second that thought crossed his mind he realized why it might have been a good idea. He bit back a whimper when he watched the plush lip being pulled between Benny’s teeth. “Well we’re glad to have you and we’ve made some decent food so hopefully that will be worth the trip back out here.” He choked out..nervously rubbing his fingers into his other hand and hoping he could control himself enough not to cause problems for anyone.

Benny licked his dry lips and somewhere in the back of his mind he prayed that Dean would hopefully not be too pissed at him. He took large step forward, enough to crowd Jimmy against the wall of the house. He leaned on, his fingers pressed into the wood so he was a breath away, but not touching him, “I can think of a few things worth coming all the way back out here...and not all of em are food,” Benny growled an inch away from Jimmy’s ear. 

There was no biting back the whimper that fled his lips this time, immediately his cock filled and twitched excitedly. Jimmy swallowed hard not really knowing what to say but figured he really didn’t need to say much his face was probably readable from outer space. It was like a giant glowing neon sign that said I really want to know what it’s like to suck your dick!! “I.. uh… like what?” he choked out, barely hearing himself over the harsh drum beat of his heart pumping in his ears. 

Castiel paused in stirring the sauce his brother had abandoned...there was a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. He threw Dean a smirk and snatched up his hand, yanking him towards the back door. Before Dean could ask he clamped a hand over his mouth, pointing at the door and mouthing Benny and Jimmy. As quietly as he could he slid the door open just enough to hear what they were saying.

“Oh...I don’t know...something cute...blue eyes...insanely shy,” Benny said, his voice gradually dropping into a whisper. He moved his face a bit closer, knowing his beard was grazing along Jimmy’s jawline.

Jimmy nuzzled into the rough whiskers for just a moment before he let his eyes fall closed and tilted his own chin up just a little. He quickly caught himself and blew out a sigh of disappointment. Everything in him was screaming to reach out and grab what was in front of him, but he couldn’t do that to Dean and Castiel. Not without at least talking to them about it, which he was going to have to do despite the awkwardness. “We should get back inside.” He spat out as he pushed through Benny’s arms and walked toward the door.

Benny gritted his teeth silently cursing himself, he grabbed Jimmy’s arm and pulled him back gently, “Hey...I’m sorry...I...I shouldn’t have done that...forgive me cher?” Benny asked with a little smile.

Castiel poked the side of Dean’s face and laughed silently before scrambling back to the stove.

“Of course, You..didn’t do anything wrong.. I just.. I can’t right now…” Jimmy hoped that was comforting enough to say that he wasn’t exactly disapproving of the contact only that he shouldn’t continue at the moment. He stepped inside and was instantly greeted by the warm smile of his brother and a quick kiss from Dean, that comforted him… mostly.

Benny sighed and stood outside for a few more seconds before following in after Jimmy. He gave his best friend a timid smile. “Want a beer?” Benny asked making his way over to the fridge. He grabbed up four of them and returned back to where the others were. 

 

Dinner had gone well, everyone was laughing and smiling as Benny and Dean told stories on one another and even the twins had managed to give away a few embarrassing secrets including the tale of Castiel’s “slut shorts.” to which both of the other men raised a brow, smiled, and groaned as if they were being tortured. 

After they’d cleaned their plates of the delicious apple pie, Castiel and Jimmy offered to wash the dishes and straighten up while giving the guys a few minutes to themselves. They stepped into the kitchen and quickly got to work, neither of them wanting to be away from the others for too long.

Benny watched the twins leave and licked his lips, the sweet taste of that pie still clinging a bit. He chuckled softly and took a swig of his beer. “I should probably be gettin home soon,” he said with a sigh. He really didn’t want to but he knew how Dean was and would probably be kicking him out anyway.

“Man, it’s gettin late and that’s what .. your third beer? I mean I know you’re not drunk or anything but I don’t want to hear about them scraping you off the asphalt. Sides’ there’s no rush to leave right ? I mean you don’t have to be back to work till Monday.” Dean grinned and widened his eyes hoping the charming smile on his face was enough to keep Benny from leaving, if nothing else he really had missed hanging out with his best friend. 

“Oh that’s so sweet Dean,” Benny laughed, his eyes sliding over to where the twins had disappeared. He cleared his throat and held his hand out towards Dean, “Well give me your keys then…” 

“Now Benny if I didn’t know better I’d say you were itchin to get out of here… Jimmy didn’t tell you off again did he? I mean he’s a small dude but he’s feisty.. I wouldn’t put it past him to put you in your place.” Dean teased his friend jokingly, knowing exactly why Benny was ready to cut and run. 

“Nah, but I have known you a very long time Dean, and I don’t think I’m up to hearing your pretty little moans tonight while I’m tryin to get some shut eye,” Benny grinned with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh trust me.. you’ll hear me over there too.. but not for a long while. Why not sit around and hang out with us for a bit. You really that tired? I mean I know you’re gettin older and all but I figured one little drive in from the city wouldn’t tucker your ass out.” Dean was prodding and he knew it.. but eventually Benny would stop beating around the bush and get to the point. He pulled his beer for another gulp and moved sideways just a bit to jokingly push his friend in the shoulder. 

“Alright alright. So what we doin for the rest of the night then?” Benny asked giving his friend a challenging look. If he wasn’t going to bed, aka getting away from dangerous temptation, then Dean had better find a way to keep his hands occupied. 

“I dunno we could watch a movie, or the twins love board games.. of course they’re like some sort of super genius, genetically altered gamers or something. I swear to God I’ve never met anyone more suited to be professional tabletop players than those two. Don’t let the innocent looks fool you, I fell for it already.” Dean smiled thinking back on the first time he’d had his ass handed to him over the Scrabble board and then again after he’d insisted they play a game of chance and Monopoly hadn’t left him any better off. “Or you could just tell me why you want out of here so badly.” Dean added with a softer smile and a quick look toward the kitchen. 

Benny held his breath, staring at Dean for a moment. “Dean...God man...don’t hate me,” he sighed heavily as his hand rubbed at his face. “I hit on Jimmy earlier while we were outside...almost kissed him too. If you want me gone, I’ll go…” he said in a rush. His eyes stayed glued to the table too scared to look up at his friend’s face.

“Dude don’t even worry about it… bout damn time you told me though.. thought I was gonna have to get you drunk to get it out of you. Honestly man, I’m not sure I have enough liquor for that.” Dean laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.. it was nice to know that if push came to shove that Benny would be honest with him even if he was afraid of what would happen, it was one of the reasons he considered the guy his best friend. “Seriously though.. I’m glad you didn’t kiss him.. well not yet at least.. I uh.. I’ve seen the way he looks at you man it didn’t take rocket science to work out that there’s something there. I think Jimmy, Cas, and I need to have a talk about it because I don’t want anyone gettin hurt.. but don’t run off man.. I think you might be surprised at how things play out.” Dean smiled again at the stunned look on Benny’s face.

“Dean...I um…” Benny stammered not knowing what to say so he just laughed, staring at his friend again. He downed the rest of his beer before giving Dean a little grin, “Get me another one will ya?”

“Sure thing man, be right back.” Dean said before shaking his head and pushing into the kitchen. He raised a brow when he found the twins covered in soap and making out against the counter. He smiled wider before he cleared his throat and moved closer, his dick giving a very interested twitch at the sight before him.

Castiel bit his lip, giving him an innocent smile, “He got me first,” he grinned. Before Jimmy could argue he grabbed at Dean’s shirt pulling him in for a kiss, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Jimmy shook his head but it made his heart beat faster to see Castiel smile so wide in Dean’s presence. He felt that they were both happier now than they’d ever been before, that’s why he’d stopped himself before Benny kissed him and why he couldn’t mess things up for them. “Okay, if you don’t stop we’ll all end up naked on the floor in a matter of minutes.. and I’m pretty sure Dean’s still got company in there.” he teased… but he really didn’t want to make Benny feel left out.. he told himself it was because he was polite and well mannered.

Castiel smirked and pecked Dean’s chin before moving up to Jimmy, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Naked on the floor sounds awesome to me...and maybe you can even keep Benny company?” Castiel whispered in his twin’s ear, flicking the lobe teasingly with his tongue. He gave Dean a wink, his smile growing wider at the knowing glint in the older man’s eyes.

“Wh..why would you say that… “ Jimmy bit his lip nervously, his heart racing.. he knew that Castiel wasn’t upset.. they’d already discussed it but he was terrified Dean would be angry with him or at the very least disappointed that he’d found someone else attractive. 

Dean grinned and moved up behind Cas, reaching over to cup the side of Jimmy’s face. “You don’t have to be nervous Baby...we kinda...eavesdropped on you and Benny earlier. I personally don’t mind that you like Benny, God knows that man needs something good in his life,” Dean said with a warm smile. He gently moved Cas out of the way to kiss Jimmy, his thumbs brushing along his jaw.

“Thank you Dean.” he shrieked, as he moved in just a little to claim a quick kiss from them both and headed toward the door before turning around and grabbing two cold bottles from the fridge first. 

Castiel watched his brother leave and turned to smile brightly up at Dean. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. “You sure it doesn’t bother you?”

Dean laughed at the idea but as weird as it was, he was actually okay with everything. “Yeah, I ‘m sure.. like I said Benny’s a good guy.. I don’t think he’ll hurt Jimmy and he really could use something nice for once. The guy’s had a rough life.. and I think it will be nice to see him happy. S’ides not like we’re losing him.. he’s just gonna see what’s there.” He pulled Castiel in for another searing hot kiss just to emphasize the point.

Jimmy pushed his way into the dining room with a large smile on his face and handed one of the bottles off. “Hey..” He said shyly but the large grin still playing wide on his lips.

Benny looked up as Jimmy entered the room and returned the smile, reaching out to take the offered beer, “Hey yourself. Dinner was delicious...thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.. but it was mostly Castiel..“ His brain and mouth weren’t on the same page apparently because he had no idea what to say… How do you tell someone you got the green light to play with them? Luckily he still maintained control over his body so he straddled the bench next to Benny and scooted in as close as he could get without sitting on the man’s lap. 

Benny watched with a quirked brow as Jimmy moved closer, a soft moan coming from the kitchen. He snickered and bit his lip as he caught Jimmy’s widening eyes. “Follow me Darlin,” Benny said softly, getting up with beer in hand. He took Jimmy’s hand and lead him towards the living room, plopping down on the couch once they got there.

Jimmy contemplated sitting beside Benny but he really, really didn’t want to. He wanted to climb on his lap and give him the attention he’d dreamed about since before the jealousy had spiked. He swallowed hard and with shaky movements he did it, He straddled the wide lap on the couch and settled himself down into it.

Benny let out a soft growl, his hands grabbing onto Jimmy’s hips, “Well hello there,” he grinned licking his lips. Now that he had the ok, he took in every inch of Jimmy’s body, his hands moving under his shirt to touch his warm skin.

Jimmy couldn’t help but throw his head back as the big strong hands latched onto his ass and he felt the growing bulge under him. His hands moved to the back of the couch one on each side of Benny’s head and he dipped in. His mouth grazing against the soft lips surrounded by the rough facial hair which only made him hotter. He ground his ass down onto Benny’s lap and moaned before closing the gap between them.

He pulled Jimmy even closer, biting and sucking greedily at his mouth. Benny pulled back just enough to yank Jimmy’s shirt up almost too roughly before attacking his mouth again. He felt starved, not able to get enough of Jimmy’s soft sun kissed skin. “Damn cher...making me a little crazy,” Benny chuckled before sucking on Jimmy’s now swollen bottom lip.

He rocked wantonly in Benny’s lap searching for purchase with his hands and finding it in the short spikes of blonde hair as he licked his way further into the warm wet mouth. “Wanted this… so long.. since I first saw you...need it...“ he muttered between kisses. His cock already rock hard thinking about what it would be like to taste the growing erection underneath him.

“Fuck, mmm, what do you need darlin?” Benny growled out shoving his hands into the back of Jimmy’s pants to grab at his supple ass. He bit back a moan at how firm it was and grinned up at the shuddering mess in his lap.

Jimmy quaked under Benny’s touch, it was like an electric current surging inside him. Everything was overly stimulating and he needed and wanted more of it all. “I need to taste you. I wanna show you how good I am, I wanna feel you fuck into my mouth and choke me on your big cock. ” He’d finally reached the point of so fucking horny his mouth was no longer a mindful filter but a usable device for every single thought in his head.

Benny groaned and fought to catch his breath, grabbing onto Jimmy’s hips to still him for a second. A slow grin stretched his lips, “You wanna be a good boy for me Darlin?” he growled out, his hand settling over the straining bulge in the younger man’s pants. His other hand kept him from squirming too much.

He outright whimpered when Benny touched him, his body already in overdrive was spurred even further by the almost direct contact to his aching cock. “Yes.. yes daddy..” he whispered, unsure if it was too far.. but he honestly didn’t want to hold it back. He did his best to still his hips knowing thats what Benny wanted, and waited for his response.

“Fuck...get on your knees baby,” Benny ordered, his entire body shuddering when Jimmy scrambled off his lap. He took a brief second to catch his breath before the both of them were yanking his boots, socks and jeans off. Benny smirked Jimmy’s gasp, dark blue eyes widening when he realized that he had gone commando. “See something you like cher?” Benny growled, gripping his hard cock in his hand, giving it a few squeezes.

Jimmy nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the thick leaking cock displayed under the single layer of denim. “Yes, please daddy?” He asked licking his lips and eyeing the drop of precum situated on the tip like it was the last drink of water in the desert. His body rigid as he waited but everything in him was melting into a pool of desire. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me...wanna taste baby?” Benny grinned, dragging a finger up his pulsing cock. He caught some pre cum on his finger and offered it to Jimmy, sucking in a sharp breath when he shot forward, and sucked on it greedily. “Mmm, that’s it cher. You ok down there or do you wanna come up on the couch?” He asked, his free hand petting through Jimmy’s hair.

Jimmy moaned when he tasted the salty drop from Benny’s finger it only curled the want inside him even further. “Wherever you want me” he smiled up at Benny and fluttered his eyes shyly before sucking his lip into his mouth. He’d would have to make do with that until the man let him wrap his lips around the huge cock in front of him, which was the only thing he could think about.

Benny smiled and cupped the side of Jimmy’s face, “I like you down there...but if you get uncomfortable...you crawl up on the couch. Understand darlin?” he asked with a firm tone. 

Jimmy shook his head, he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that Benny genuinely seemed to care about his comfort as much if not more than getting what he wanted. “Yes sir.” He grinned before rising up just a bit and leveling a heated gaze toward the hand that was slowly stroking the place where his mouth should be. “May I?” he asked politely hoping that he’d finally be granted the feel of Benny’s thick head slipping into his mouth.

Benny licked his lips and leaned back, his hand letting go of his cock to grip onto the couch cushion, “Go ahead cher.” 

Jimmy pounced forward and latched onto Benny’s cock like it was the last one he’d ever see and sucked it hard into his throat. He buried his face between the thick thighs and didn’t stop until his nose was rubbing into the thin layer of hair surrounding the base. He felt perfectly full. His lips, cheeks, and throat splitting open around the huge intrusion. He hummed as he lowered himself further prodding his own gag reflex with the tip of Benny’s dick.

“Fuck yes,” Benny groaned, his head falling back on the couch. He forced his eyes open and shuddered hard, the way Jimmy’s lips stretched around his length was almost obscene. It set his skin on fire and he let out a long moan, his fingers finding their way into Jimmy’s hair, pulling on it just a little.

Jimmy moaned around the mouthful of cock when he felt the sharp pull on his scalp. His hands sliding up the opened thighs and he let his nails scrape up the toned flesh as he continued spearing his throat on Benny’s dick, his own aching and ready to spurt from the feel of it. He nearly came when Benny’s hand pushed down slightly on his head and he felt the last unattainable inch pushing past his lips.

“God you’re gonna make me explode down that sweet throat of yours,” Benny moaned, his hips jerking up a bit. He grinned when Jimmy whimpered; he knotted his fingers into that unruly hair and pulled him off his cock, “I think I’d much rather cum in that tight ass of yours...that ok with you baby?” Benny grinned. He gripped the base of his cock with his other hand and tapped the head against Jimmy’s lips, pulling it away anytime Jimmy tried to wrap his lips on him again.

Jimmy whined when the delicious fill was jerked from his mouth. He wanted Benny to fuck him, wanted it so bad but the taste of pre cum on his lips only made him beg for more. “Both please… wanna feel you shoot down my throat and I’ll keep sucking until you’re hard enough to fuck me again. Please daddy I.. I need it.” He said constantly chasing the leaking tip with his eyes, unable to look anywhere else.

“Oh I know what’ll get me hard again baby...don’t you worry about that,” Benny grinned, pulling on his hair until his lips touched the tip of his cock. He released his hold and let out a long groan when that talented mouth slipped right back over him. “Mmm, wanna fuck that sweet mouth so bad.”

Jimmy plunged himself down as far as he could go, his spit had already slicked the cock up nice and good for him to make an easy slide to the bottom. He dug his fingers into the plush part of Benny’s thighs as he pulled in the last bit he could get without help. He whined around it hoping that would be a good enough to tell Benny he wanted it, wanted his mouth fucked.

“Such a good boy, fuck!” Benny cried out raising his hips up to start slowly fucking into Jimmy’s mouth. He kept it gentle at first, making sure he was ok, only speeding up at the needy whimpers. “Mm, gonna cum soon darlin,” Benny gasped, his hips moving a little harder. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight of his cock stretching those sinful lips so wide. His head lolled back and he started cursing in french.

Jimmy took and took until every last inch of the thick base was between his parted lips. He loved the feeling of Benny fucking up into his mouth, he could take it all that way and without the extra help there was still a small bit he couldn’t reach. He moaned and swallowed around the leaking tip when Benny said he was close and hummed as it passed the tight opening of his throat, he could feel his own cock leaking out into his boxers.

Benny gripped onto Jimmy’s hair, holding him still as he fucked into his throat, letting loose a shout as he came, shooting hot ropes of cum into his mouth. “Fuck, oh fuck...shit,” Benny gasped, his hips stuttering as the last spurts spilled out of his cock. “So good...Fuck such a good boy baby.”

Jimmy swallowed as much as he could but there was a lot and he lapped up every last drop from his chin and from the still dripping tip. He blew against the sensitive head and smiled when he saw how the cold air made Benny shake. He teased a few more licks waiting to be told what was next for him. 

He laughed at the teasing, gripping Jimmy’s hair and pulling him back into his lap. “Mm, that was very good darlin,” Benny moaned, smacking Jimmy’s ass hard. “Get them pants off, I wanna see that little ass of yours.”

Jimmy whimpered at the perfect slap and quickly pulled his pants off, the wet spot evident in the light colored fabric. He blushed a little and hoped Benny didn’t mind, it wasn’t as if he could help it.. Benny had the most perfect cock he’d ever tasted and his dick wasn’t about to ignore it and he wasn’t sound minded enough to control it.

“I’ll let this one time slide,” Benny said with a playful tone. He pulled the boxers down and maneuvered Jimmy to where he was up on his knees still straddling his legs. Once the younger man’s hands were on the back of the couch Benny bent down swipe his tongue over the sensitive head of Jimmy’s cock. “Mmm, next time I want to taste you...understand baby?” Benny ordered, giving him two hard slaps on each ass cheek.

Jimmy moaned when the soft tongue swept over his cock, he’d never had a real blowjob, and with the exception of Cas teasing him once while Dean was fucking him, he’d never had a mouth on him before either. He jerked quickly under the new experience and finally remembered to respond.“Yes Daddy.” He said moaning when he felt the firm smacks on his bottom. He sat still trying to be good but not knowing what he was supposed to do next.

“Good boy, turn around,” Benny ordered. He waited until Jimmy did as he was told, pressing his back against Benny’s front. He kissed and nibbled at his neck before he was pushing him forward, grinning when Jimmy’s face pressed against his leg. “God you have an amazing ass,” Benny groaned, his fingers massaging into his cheeks. He pulled him up a bit and licked a long stripe from his balls to his hole, teasing it before doing it again. Once Jimmy was writhing in his arms, he spread his cheeks apart and wiggled his tongue slowly inside of him.

It felt so good to have Benny’s tongue pushing into his ass, it wasn’t as good as he knew he’d feel when the thick head popped into it but it was heavenly either way. He panted and moaned as the thicker tongue plunged further, where Dean’s was longer and thinner Benny’s was thick and made him feel just a little more full but didn’t reach quite as far. He gasped and began to jerk when Benny licked around the edges of his begging hole. “Yes, please…. more Daddy.” he begged.

“So hungry for my cock are you darlin?” Benny chuckled, rubbing his quivering hole with his thumb. He grinned at the shuddered whimper; he sucked on his fingers making sure they were wet before dipping his fingers in teasingly until the whimpers became increasingly needy. He pressed his thumb against his hole, groaning as it slipped all the way in. “You like that baby?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Jimmy begged spearing himself backward on the thick finger pushing into him. He shook and jerked at every single thrust having to have more and pleading for it openly. “Need your cock daddy, please gotta have it..” He said his body quivering with an overrun desire of need and want.

“I think we better take this party upstairs, what do ya say?” Benny grinned, smacking his hand down against Jimmy’s ass. He shuddered at the little yelp, chuckling softly to himself as he helped Jimmy right himself.

He would have ran if his legs would have allowed it, but they were weak from the built up pleasure and lack of release. They wobbled beneath him when he stood and instantly he felt Benny’s strong arm wrap around him and hoist him in the air. Jimmy laughed as he was laid over Benny’s shoulder like the strap of a duffle bag and carried up the stairs. 

Benny couldn’t help himself, he smacked Jimmy’s ass again as they reached the top of the stairs. “Which way?” he laughed as his ‘luggage’ wiggled on his shoulder. He followed his direction and kicked the door shut before throwing Jimmy down on the bed. “Mmm, much better,” he growled crawling right over him, hovering a few inches from Jimmy’s body. He leaned in to tease at his mouth, just barely flicking his tongue out. “Can you get the lube darlin?” 

Jimmy squirmed beneath the massive muscular form on top of him to reach over to the bedside table. Castiel had taken it upon himself to buy an unbelievable amount of lube and stash bottles everywhere. In every single available drawer including a couple in the kitchen if he remembers correctly. When he’d asked about it his brother had just winked and said “Ya never know.” Jimmy had never been more grateful for Castiel’s foresight and planning. He handed the small bottle to Benny. His breath hitched in his throat when he locked eyes with the man and his blood began to grow even hotter. 

Benny’s eyes raked down Jimmy’s body, licking his dry lips as a hungry growl escaped his throat. “God you look good enough to eat.” Without warning he flipped Jimmy onto his stomach, his hands rubbing up his legs to massage his ass and then lower back. Benny kissed the small of his back before helping him up on his knees, spreading his cheeks apart with one hand while the other dripped the lube right onto his hole. “Still feelin good?” he asked as his finger slipped right in.

It was glorious, the feeling of being bent over for Benny in any capacity lit him on fire. “Sooo good Daddy, Can I have more..please?” Jimmy begged his ass backing onto the slicked up finger. He would settle for anything that Benny would give him but he ached to feel the fullness of his thick cock inside him. 

Benny shuddered as he sank a second finger into that eager hole, stretching him wide with his big fingers. “You’re such a good boy, asking all polite. One more finger then you can have my cock...you want that?” Benny asked with a grin, his third fingers very slowly slipping into him. The tips of his fingers just barely grazing at his prostate.

“Fuuuuck.” Jimmy couldn’t help that it slipped out, Benny’s third finger felt amazing when it pushed inside him. “Yes daddy, want your cock so bad.” He added as his head fell down with the intensity of the spikes of pleasure erupting from the actions against his prostate. He relaxed as much as he could and began fucking himself back on Benny’s fingers trying to signal his eagerness as well as just how stretched he’d become. 

Benny watched in awe as Jimmy rolled his hips back, his mouth watering just a tad. He gave him a good swat on the ass before gently pulling his fingers out. “Shhh...gonna give you what you need,” Benny cooed when Jimmy whined loudly. He lubed up his cock, giving it a few good strokes before slowly pushing into Jimmy. “Oh god,” He panted as the tight heat surrounded him, pulling him in even deeper.

Jimmy felt the first tug against the ring of muscle when the tip dipped into his ass and immediately whimpered at just how incredible it actually was. He’d been thinking about it for so long, probably since he’d first laid eyes on the man, but more vividly since he’d finally seen exactly how thick and heavy Benny’s cock was. “Ahhhh… deeper Daddy. I wanna feel you all the way inside me.” He responded in broken words between the pants of pleasure from the fullness he was finally feeling. He squeezed his muscles around Benny which drew out breathy moans and groans as he pushed deeper. “Fuck me...Oh God!”

“You feel so good,” Benny growled running his hands up and down his back before gripping his hips tightly, pulling him back almost too roughly onto his cock. After a dozen thrusts he grips onto Jimmy’s shoulders, grinding his hips against his ass. “Mmm, come on Jimmy...wanna hear you,” Benny moaned leaning down to suck a mark onto his shoulder.

Jimmy was a whimpering mess under Benny’s impossibly strong and quick thrusts into him. He’d begged and pleaded until the words were leaving his mouth without any thought. He felt the hard shaft pushing into him and his body shivered with desire and want every single time it pulled out even a little. When Benny bit and sucked onto his shoulder he knew what it meant and he nearly came from that thought alone. He would have if it had been time for him to but he’d gotten really good and controlling his orgasms and didn’t want to until after Benny was finished. The moment Benny requested that he make some noise though he let the moans and words he’d been holding back flow freely. “Your cock feels so good inside me, I love the way you fuck me, and spank me, makes me want to be so good for you Daddy. I just wanna feel your hot cum shooting into my ass, please… I need to know you like me like this, spread out for you doing everything you ask.”

“Fuck Jimmy...such a good boy...so good for Daddy,” Benny moaned his hand reaching around to grip at Jimmy’s cock. “Wanna feel you cum baby boy,” he growled biting at his neck as he sped up his hips, his hand moving in the same rhythm. His own orgasm was steadily building in his gut, his toes curling just a bit as he fought it off.

Jimmy had been holding out so well but when Benny’s hand reached around and took his cock he’d nearly lost all control and came immediately, the only thing stopping him was the ultimate pleasure he’d allow himself if he managed to first push his lover over the edge. It took a few minutes to figure out exactly how to do it, mostly because his mind was dazed with pleasure and relentless hits to his prostate which made it more than a little difficult to think. But when the idea came he knew it would be a good one. He stretched his body out, pushing his ass even further in the air and let his elbows that were bracing his front half fall underneath him as he pushed his chest and head against the soft covers and demonstrated his submission to Benny. 

Benny’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Jimmy lower himself, allowing him to do whatever he pleased with his pliant body. Benny slammed into him a few more times and let out a roaring shout as he came long and hard into him, falling forward so that his hands were on either side of Jimmy’s head. “Fuck...oh fuck,” he panted, his entire body shivering with the aftermath of his orgasm. He brushed his lips along Jimmy’s shoulders, kissing his neck before collapsing onto the bed next to him. “Damn darlin,” he hummed.

Jimmy felt the dreamed of pleasure he’d been waiting for when Benny’s cock spewed inside him, his body rocked under the intense orgasm and he no longer held back his own. The fullness he felt, and the wet slide of Benny’s cum from his hole was enough to make his own cock shoot hot white ropes onto the cover beneath him. When the large heavy frame fell onto his back he smiled, and was pretty grateful he kept in decent shape. Benny was not a lightweight and his muscles were sated and tired but he still managed to hold the man up until he rolled over and pulled him into his side. ‘mmmm sooo good.” Jimmy smiled, his body drumming with excitement and satisfaction.

“That it was...you sore at all cher?” Benny drawled, lazily raising up on his elbow to rub his hand hand up and down Jimmy’s chest and stomach. 

“I’m perfect, I’m not gonna lie.. I think walking may be a little more difficult that it normally would be tomorrow but I don't regret a single second of it.” Jimmy smiled and leaned further into Benny’s sweaty naked body. It was comfortable, and the heat emanating from it felt good against his skin. 

“Mmm, good,” he moaned softly, pulling him in closer to cuddle him. He wasn’t like Dean, he would admit very proudly he loved to snuggle. His arms wrapped around him in a hug, pressing a kiss into his hair as his eyes slowly started to close.

 

Dean woke up first, he put the coffee on knowing the twins would undoubtedly sleep in. He enjoyed the few moments he had in the morning to just reflect on everything that was going on and he usually used it to keep his head clear. He’d gotten so caught up in the …”oooh hot sex with twins.” idea that he’d nearly lost it all by not telling them about Benny. He didn’t want to make that mistake again so he tried his best to make sure everything was working okay and he wasn’t fucking anything else up. 

Dean could tell by the way Jimmy thanked him that letting him and Benny work out whatever was going on between them was obviously the right decision, but he wasn’t really sure what he was going to do now that they’d spent the night together. He guessed at some point he’d probably have to sit his best friend down and have a serious chat, despite his hatred of them.

Benny woke up with a yawn, his brain scrambling to remember where the hell he was. He blinked his eyes open to find a very attractive boy snuggled in his arms and he grinned. All the yummy details of the night before crashed into his brain and he couldn’t help but groan softly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s forehead before crawling out of the bed which thankfully didn’t wake him up. He found his black boxer briefs and pulled them on, before he headed downstairs. He honestly didn’t know where his jeans were at the moment and he knew Dean wouldn’t mind. They’d seen each other in their boxers before, it might not have been recently but it had happened nonetheless.

He made his way into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his best friend sitting at the table with a serious expression on his face. “Careful brother, I hear thinkin is how those headaches start,” he chuckled moving over to the coffee machine to help himself.

“Ha, real funny! So… how was.. everything? Jimmy feeling okay?” Dean asked feeling a little out of his depths. He knew they needed to talk he just wasn’t sure where or how to start, or hell even what he wanted to say but he knew it was important. 

Benny looked over his shoulder at Dean, taking in a deep breath before moving to sit on the other side of his friend. “Before I answer that… you have to answer this first. Why did you let me be with him? I mean...obviously he and Cas are yours...and you damn sure didn’t feel sorry for me….so why brotha? Benny asked eyeing him carefully.

“Well hell Benny, there’s only one reason he’d be with you.. and it’s not about me letting him do shit. I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s mine.. Cas is mine, just like I’m theirs.. but it isn’t ownership..it’s just how things work. I suspected as soon as I told him you were gonna come back around that he was a little too excited. It wasn’t until I saw him restraining himself out on the deck yesterday that I knew exactly how much he wanted you. I’m not gonna deny him that, and you know you’re a decent guy, knew you weren’t gonna hurt him or anything. So all I did was move out of the way.” Dean felt like he’d talked for forever but he knew there was much more to say between them.

Benny nodded, taking a sip from his coffee, “I’ll be completely honest with you...I really like him Dean. I don’t know much about him but I always had a soft spot for the quiet sweet ones,” he grinned with a little laugh. “I don’t want to come in between you and him...I really don’t. If this...was just a one time thing...I can live with that...I just won’t probably be able to come out here anymore,” he said with a little smile. 

“Naw man, it’s .. I mean it’s up to Jimmy really… I gotta give you a heads up though, that boy is pretty insatiable. Cas and I can work him over pretty good and he’s beggin for more… Hell he could probably out last both of us and maybe Cas too if he wanted to bad enough. When he puts his mind to something there’s little that can stop him.” Dean was nervous about saying anything more, but the idea of him and Benny both working Jimmy open made his cock twitch. It had been years since he’d thought about his best friend like that. He’d been determined to not lose what they had, so he’d filed all those thoughts away. 

“Mm, now that would be a sight to see,” Benny grinned drinking his coffee slowly as he kept his eyes on Dean. There was something else going on in that mind of his...and he had a pretty damn good idea what it was. “I think I’ll be able to handle him brother, don’t you worry. Hell, I bet I could handle all three of you,” Benny challenged.

“That ego of yours gets any bigger you’ll need to start packin around two helmets. I’ll give you credit, you’re prolly capable of handling the twins.. I mean I wasn’t sure I could at first.. but they make it pretty easy.. But don't for one second think that you could keep up with me… I mean It’s not like we’re ever gonna find out .. but I think we both know I’ve beaten you at everything else it would stand to reason this would be no different.“ Dean laughed, with a cocky grin on his face despite the churning of serious disappointment he felt in his chest.

Benny let his grin turn into something a little more devious and set his coffee cup down on the table, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face. “Oh you have no idea what you are messing with boy,” He laughed and bit his lip, “And why not Dean?” 

Dean wasn’t sure enough that he’d heard right… he tried and failed not to show his hesitation. “What? What do you mean why not? I mean it’s not like we’re ever gonna be like.. you know… ” He didn’t wanna take it any further, he wasn’t sure why but he knew he should stop there.

Benny eyed him a few seconds before he got up, moving his chair to sit right next to Dean and getting in his space a bit. “Why not Dean?” he asked again.

Dean could feel the heat flush to his face as the rest of his blood rushed straight to his cock. Benny hadn’t looked at him like that in years, and he’d never returned that look, or at least had tried not to. If he didn’t know better he’d think the guy was waitin for a kiss or some shit. “Not for nothin man, but the last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid.” Dean laughed., a cocky grin still playing on his lips as he hoped to push his anxiety down a little further. 

Benny smirked leaning in a bit closer, “Stop with the bullshit Dean...I’ve known you long enough...you don’t need to hide behind that cocky little wall of yours. If this isn’t something you wanna try, I’ll back off...but answer me truthfully,” He growled out.

Dean swallowed hard, Benny’s lips just a few inches from his own. His skin was on fire and he wanted to run, everything inside him was saying run but he couldn’t move. He would have never in his life believed that this chance was offered to him, let alone that Benny would be so open about it. “I uh.. I mean.. I don’t know why not.. just didn’t think you’d want anything like that.” 

“Well maybe I’m a sucker for men with pretty eyes,” Benny grinned, leaning in just enough to let their lips brush. He meant what he had said, if this was something Dean didn’t want he’d pull away and forget it ever happened. Dean was his best friend, he refused to let something like this ruin their relationship. But now that the door was being nudged open...he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna try and see if Dean wanted it. 

Something clicked inside Dean and he finally decided to let go. He pushed forward and pressed their mouths together, sucking Benny’s lower lip in and playfully tugging on it. Excitement bounced through his system like a pinball knocking into every nerve ending and pulse point he had. It wasn’t anything like he expected, but certainly not bad. He felt Benny’s strong, calloused hand slide across the back of his neck as he licked his way inside Dean’s mouth. He shivered at the depth of their kiss and found himself clinging onto Benny as well. 

Benny couldn’t help but groan into Dean’s mouth, sucking greedily at his tongue. His hands moved down to Dean’s his and hauled him straight into his lap, his legs straddling his waist. He could get a better angle and touch more of Dean this way. He traced along the muscular ribcage with one hand, gliding up and not stopping until he could grip the back of his neck. 

Dean had never really been the kinda guy that was just picked up and put places… He’d dated bigger guys, more muscular men in his time.. but nobody had ever just picked him up like a rag doll. With Benny though, it was more of a question that he didn’t quite have time to answer. He didn’t mind, but it was a new experience for sure. He straddled the thick wide hips and latched onto Benny’s lips again, craving the pulsing it had caused in his nerves. 

They’d both been mostly naked to begin with but feeling Dean grind against his mostly unrestrained cock was heaven. The pressure of their bodies rocking together caused a thick pulse in his ear drums that made his head get a little hazy. Dean’s hips rolled against him and he bit back the loud moan that was eager to slip out. He canted his hips up and ground into the thin layers of fabric covering Dean’s ass. 

“Easy there big boy, I don’t play catcher very often.. so you need to calm yourself down a little.” Dean teased before he palmed his aching cock through his boxers. Benny gave an innocent shrug which made Dean laugh and shake his head. He quickly leaned back in to nip and bite at Benny’s lips before he slid his hand down further and grabbed onto the thick shaft under him “Holy shit man.. wtf are you a Goddamn horse?” 

Benny just laughed and smirked when Dean felt how big he was. “Jimmy didn’t seem to have a problem taking it all… “ He chuckled before playfully nipping against Dean’s earlobe and causing a nice little shiver to course through him. They were just about to pull the remaining layers off when Benny looked up to find a pair of shocked faces staring at them, well one shocked… one wearing a cocky grin. He cleared his throat and stilled Dean’s hips..”uh Dean…” 

“Damnit Benny get your big paws off me I was damn near ready to cum,” Dean said. He was still struggling to move his hips with Benny’s tight grip on them. It wasn’t until he noticed the surprise expression on his best friend’s face that he turned around to find the twins staring at them. Dean pulled out his best innocent shrug, mainly the one he’d stolen or taught Benny he wasn’t even sure anymore. “We’re uh… we were just testing out the chemistry.. you know.. in case.” 

Castiel smirked, he knew right away that Dean hadn’t planned on any of it happening but he sure as hell wasn’t sorry for it, and honestly it was okay. He figured it probably wouldn’t have been if it were anyone else but Jimmy had already had his way with Benny or vice’ versa, it was inevitable that Dean would figure out a way to make it all work out. “Well, guess we woke up just in time then..” he said as he pulled Jimmy closer and moved forward toward Dean and Benny. “But if we’re gonna do this right… I suggest we go to our bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more Dean/Benny or more Cas/Jimmy or any variation of that. Or maybe you want a giant big foursome.. or maybe a contest to see who can make their twin cum first? Whatever you want be sure to leave a comment and we'll do our best to take your ideas under advisement. As for now we don't have a whole lot of future plans on this but we're working on it whenever we can find the time so we really hope everyone is still enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off with some Cas/Jimmy alone time and ends up with all four of them in a giant heaping mess with some Dean/Benny and Dean/Cas playfulness in the middle. Since we've done two chapter updates fairly quickly it might be a bit before we do another.. hope this will help you hold out.

Jimmy watched as two of his lovers walked across the lawn laughing loudly with each other before disappearing into the Impala. He couldn’t help the huge grin spreading on his face. Last night had been amazing and he still couldn’t believe it had actually happened. The Impala pulled out and roared down the street. He finally peeled himself away from the window and made his way down the stairs. He had no idea where his brother was, last time he saw him he was outside going on about bees or something. 

Humming to himself he grabbed a soda from the fridge before plopping down on the couch. He took a few sips on his drink and sat it on the table beside him as his body got more comfortable and his eyes slowly started to close.

Castiel was outside for what felt like an hour, maybe it had actually been that long since he’d began taking in their beautiful surroundings. He’d been far too interested in the landscape known as Dean Winchester to have really appreciated the gorgeous setting around them. He hummed a happy noise, he didn’t regret it for a minute. If anything, last night had proven undoubtedly that he had made the right decision. A large smile played on his lips as he pushed his way back into the house thinking of all the sights and sounds his memory had saved for him. 

He saw Jimmy sitting sprawled out on the couch and he laughed, if he’d waited just a little longer his twin might have officially passed out. He ruffled his fingers through the combed dark locks and made it just as messy as his own hair. “Falling asleep in the middle of the day baby brother? Guess we really wore you out last night.” He chuckled to himself.

Jimmy smiled before opening his eyes, his hand grabbing hold of his brother’s. “Nah...just really relaxed. You smell good,” he said pulling Cas down to sit on his legs. “Did you have fun watching your bees?”

“Don’t say it like that, there’s plenty of things could easily suggest you were a giant dork as well. But if you’re serious, which we both know you aren’t… Yes I did.. nature wouldn’t kill you just for looking at it Jimmy. “ He teased his brother and sat down beside him on the leather couch. He leaned in closely wrapping an arm loosely over his twin’s shoulder and smiled. It was really nice sometimes to have a moment to themselves. He loved having Dean around, and even Benny was a welcome guest now.. but he liked it just being the two of them occasionally as well. “You smell pretty damn good too, by the way…”

“Thanks…” he said softly nuzzling closer against his brother. He sighed a little and closed his eyes again. “Cas...I know you said it was ok...but...you’re good with Benny...right? I mean you didn’t get upset when you saw him with Dean...I just…” Jimmy shut his mouth and groaned, hoping that his brother would just understand what he was trying to get at.

Castiel just smiled, of course Jimmy would be concerned but there really wasn’t any point in it. Cas had always been fairly easy to get along with, he wasn’t the jealous one, he wasn’t the territorial one… typically. He did find that Dean brought out some of those emotions in him from time to time but it wasn’t ever really bad. “Jimmy, If I had a problem, I would say something. Since when have you ever known me to keep my mouth shut?” Cas shook his head and laughed a little harder. “How about you… everything still okay with you?” He took on a serious note in his voice just in case it wasn’t.

Jimmy smiled biting his bottom lip as his hands started playing with Cas’s, drawing little designs into the palm of his hand. “Yeah...I feel better than when the summer started. Though...I am still waiting to wake up and realize that this was a really good dream,” he laughed.

Castiel playfully pinched his brother’s arm and laughed when he actually looked shocked. “See, no dream. It’s all real Jimmy and I’m here.. we’re .. closer and happier than we’ve ever been and I’m not going to let you pretend this isn’t happening.” Castiel leaned in and latched onto his brothers lips pulling and tugging them with his own. He sucked on the bottom one and let it slide between his teeth before swallowing the moan he’d pulled out of Jimmy’s mouth. “mmm see.. it’s not fake, I’m here and that feels amazing.” 

Jimmy looked up at his brother almost shyly before laying back on the couch yanking Cas right on top of him. He giggled, raising up a bit to catch his brother’s lips again. “I think I need a little more convincing,” he said giving his brother an innocent look.

Castiel shook his head at Jimmy’s playfulness but deep down it was one of the things he loved most about his brother. Castiel teased and licked his way inside his twin’s mouth and felt him shudder underneath him. It was incredibly erotic, the way his twin’s body reacted instantly. His hands traced up Jimmy’s strong legs under him and spread them open. He moved between his brother’s thighs and ground their hips together. “Mmm been a while since it was just me and you baby brother… you sure you don’t wanna wait for the others?” He teased as he rocked forward and let his erection press against Jimmy’s ass.

“No, just want you right now,” Jimmy said with a little whimper, canting his hips up. He reached up to the grip at the couch arm, rolling his body against his brother. “Feels so good Cas,” he moaned as his back arched up a little.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Cas smirked as he trailed small kisses down Jimmy’s naked chest. His fingers digging into the cloth shorts covering his middle. He pulled them down harshly and reclaimed his place. Castiel bucked his hips forward once again thrusting his cock between his brother’s thighs but the fabric that restrained him shielded some of the pleasure he’d have felt. He smiled up at his twin before lowering himself down further to kiss and lick at the head of his cock. 

“Cas...oh my God,” Jimmy whined throwing his head back, his fingers digging into the couch as he kept his hips pinned down. Just the small licks were almost too much, he was a little nervous he might not be able to last long at all once his brother took him into his mouth.

Castiel sucked against the leaking slit and pulled the drop of precum onto his tongue. His mouth immediately latching onto the thick throbbing cock in front of him, and sucking it further into his mouth. He worked his jaws loosely around it until he felt Jimmy squirm even further under him. He popped off and gave his brother a devious grin. “What’s the problem? You could be fucking my throat right now and you’re not… don’t hold back on my account.” he added before he speared his mouth back down on the long shaft of his twin’s dick.

Jimmy froze for a second before running his fingers through Cas’s hair, slowly rolling his hips up to test the waters a bit. When Cas only hummed he did it again, moving just a tad faster with each thrust until he was fucking his brother’s mouth. “Oh fuck Cas! I’m...I’m close,” He whimpered, a loud moan escaping past his lips. His entire body was buzzing, warming up and it was starting to settle right in his gut. His toes curled as he cried out, pushing up into his brother’s throat as he started to cum.

Castiel swallowed every drop and milked out the last spurts before popping off with a heated glare in his eyes. “Upstairs.. now! Bend yourself over next to the window, I’m going to remind Dean and Benny of what happens when they leave us alone for too long.” He growled as Jimmy slipped off the couch and headed upstairs, he knew his legs must have been weak but he obeyed like a good boy which just caused another groan to escape him. He pushed himself off the couch and lost his shorts and boxers on the way to the bedroom. 

Jimmy ran the best he could up the stairs, the orgasm still singing in his veins and blurring his vision just a bit. He stopped for a second to catch his breath before hurrying into their room. Cas didn’t give him permission...but he felt daring. He snatched up the lube and started teasing his hole, knowing it would be a nice little sight for Cas to walk in on.

Castiel groaned when he walked in on Jimmy fucking himself open with his fingers. It was one of the many things he found so fucking tempting about his twin. He always knew exactly what Cas wanted from him and often dared without permission to give it to him. Castiel palmed himself and began stroking as he watched the tight hole making room for Jimmy’s long slender fingers. He stepped forward slowly until his body was right behind his twin’s. “Alright stop, this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck you, nice and slow until I hear the Impala pull in the driveway. Then I’m going to tear you open on my cock and you’re going to scream for me. I want Benny and Dean to hear how good I’m fucking you before they even get out of the car. Is that clear?”

“Yes Castiel,” he whimpered, his fingers gripping onto the bottom of the window sill, arching his hips up as he bent over. He bit his lip, looking over at his twin demurely as he wiggled his ass a bit.

 

They had the windows rolled down listening to AC/DC on the way back from town, Dean laughed and patted Benny on the shoulder as they bobbed their heads to the music. He pulled up the winding road to the cabins and couldn’t help but smile at the memories that were playing through his head. When he shut the engine off he immediately heard the screaming moans of Jimmy through their bedroom window. He looked up and sure enough Cas was fucking him hard against the glass panes. “Fuck!” Dean moaned as his hand slid down to palm and readjust his cock. The images he’d been thinking of had already had an arousing effect on it, the sight of Cas and Jimmy fucking in the window was enough to have it throbbing for attention.

Benny’s mouth was watering as he watched the twins, “Damn they do like to put on a show don’t they?” he snickered. He slapped Dean on the arm before crawling out of the car, making sure to grab the bags from the back. A quick glance up and he caught Jimmy’s wide, almost pleading eyes and he groaned, hurrying into their cabin without even waiting for Dean. The moans and cries were even louder in the house and the arousal was swirling in his gut, making that animalistic feeling he usually got around Jimmy rising rather quickly. “Hurry the hell up slow poke,” he barked at Dean, throwing the entire bag of shit into the fridge before hurrying towards the stairs.

Dean shut his door of the Impala as well as the front door Benny had left wide open, he smiled as he watched his friend eagerly climbing the stairs, knowing he was playing right into the twin’s hands. Dean took his time and began peeling the layers of clothing off slowly as he took each step. When he reached the bedroom Benny’s mouth was gaping wide and he was just staring as Castiel was still fucking Jimmy into the window and the moans and ass slaps even louder than he’d expected. Dean just smiled and sat himself on the edge of the bed motioning for Benny to come closer. “Hey if they wanna play without us, that’s cool just come enjoy the show with me.” He smirked as his hand reached into his boxers which was the only layer he had left on. 

Benny smirked at Dean, ignoring him in favor of stepping up right behind Cas, his fingers threading through his hair to tug on it slightly. “You want us to join in or keep watching you two?’ he growled into his ear, rolling his hips against the older twin’s ass. His pants were tight enough that the bulge was easily felt. 

Castiel enjoyed feeling Benny’s huge cock against his ass but he’d made the moment about him and Jimmy and until he coaxed another orgasm from his brother’s cock he wasn’t letting anyone else take a chance. “You can just sit back and enjoy the show… mmm … and keep Dean company like he said.” Castiel said between thrusts, and under Jimmy’s loud moans but Benny got the picture and smiled as he headed back to the bed where Dean was sprawled out now with his hand on his dick.

Benny moved to stand right at Dean’s legs, watching him a few minutes before pulling off his clothes. A grin slowly stretched his lips as Dean’s face became flushed, especially when his underwear was kicked across the room. “What’s the matter Dean?” he teased crawling onto the bed, straddling Dean’s legs as he got closer. He slapped Dean’s hand away, gripping his throbbing cock with his fingers.

Dean’s head fell back and he let out an incredibly loud moan of his own, it was unexpected that Benny would just climb on top of him and grab ahold of his dick but fuck if it didn’t feel fantastic. “mmm nothin, as long as you keep doing that..” He smiled as he bucked up into Benny’s fist and bit his lip. He spread his legs wider giving his best friend more access and it was apparently the right decision. Benny’s spit covered the tip of his cock and he felt the warm slick slide grow faster. He tried to open his eyes to take in both views but he knew he’d spill over if he let himself. 

Benny grinned down at his best friend, as his thumb rubbed against his slit getting some of Dean’s pre cum to leak out onto his fingers. He threw a glance over at the twins to see them both staring, Cas’s hips losing their rhythm a bit. He moved around until he could reach Dean’s cock without hurting his back. Rolling his eyes up he waited until Dean was looking at him before wrapping his lips around the swollen head, giving it a nice long suck. Moaning at the taste of pre cum on his tongue.

Dean finally opened his eyes and looked in the twins direction first only to see them watching Benny and when he turned his head he immediately found out why. “FUUUUCK!” He screamed as Benny’s jaws squeezed around him and he watched his cock disappear between his lips. Dean groaned and let his hips shudder in favor of losing control and fucking up into his friend’s mouth. ‘Oh my God!” 

Jimmy felt Cas’ rhythm get all messed up and it was to the point where he wasn’t even really fucking into him good anymore. “Damnit Cas pay attention!” He roared, not really knowing where it came from.. usually in this position he kept his mouth shut but it had felt so damn good and he would have already came had his brother kept hitting his prostate as he heard Benny drawing those kinds of sounds out of Dean. 

Castiel shuddered hard at the moan leaving Dean’s mouth only to stop when his brother turned into a little brat. He bit hard on his lip and smacked Jimmy’s ass, his finger’s pulling at his hair. “What was that little brother?” he asked, pushing into him roughly, angling his thrusts to hit his twin’s prostate dead on.

“Fuuuuck Caaasss.” Jimmy moaned as his brother’s cock ground against his prostate. He loved it when Cas pulled his hair, although Benny was a better spanker he wasn’t going to mention it at the moment. “N-Nothing Cas….I’m sorry, I’ll be good I promise,” Jimmy pleaded as Castiel’s cock pulled out of him. 

“Mmm, not as sorry as you’re gonna be. I hate to interrupt boys...but will one of you grab that little cock ring that we got for when Jimmy’s a bad boy?” Castiel asked sweetly, his fingers still pulling at his twin’s hair, the tip of his cock teasing at his hole but he refrained from pushing back into him.

Dean groaned as Benny’s throat swallowed around the tip of his cock his mind hazy at best until he heard Jimmy’s moans stop and Castiel’s voice saying the words cock ring and instantly he slapped Benny upside the head gently. “Move over for a minute would you? Cas needs something.” Benny popped off his cock with a loud laugh and he smiled as he climbed over to the other table and pulled out the rubber ring and walked it over to Cas, despite the uneasiness in his legs from the remnants of what had been a damn good blowjob. “Here you go sweetheart.” 

Castiel grinned up at him and hauled Jimmy up on his knees, his other arm wrapping around his chest to keep him upright. “He’s been bad Dean,” He said with a playful pout, knowing that Dean would get the idea. “Benny, I think he needs to be punished….big time,” his eyes slid over to the smirking mass of man on the bed. He watched as Benny licked his lips, slowly stalking over.

Jimmy’s mouth watered at the thoughts of all three of them teaming up to punish him, but he couldn’t let his excitement show. “Cas, I .. I promise. I won’t say anything…” He gave his brother a quick wink when neither of the other two could see him. Which only made Cas tug on his hair even further pulling his head up a little higher.

Dean smiled at Cas and inched closer to Jimmy’s throbbing hard cock. His fingers wrapping tightly around the base as an early form of torture before he slipped the rubber ring over the tip and clamped it at the bottom. “There we go, now you’ll be a good boy for us won’t you Jimmy?”

Unable to speak properly Jimmy nodded his head in agreement and let his body go a little lax as he tried to calm himself down. He missed the warmth of Dean’s hand but knew he’d be treated well soon, he just had to have a little patience. 

Castiel pressed a kiss to his brother’s neck before shoving him towards Benny, giving him a huge smile. He glanced down at Dean’s leaking cock and felt his own pulse. “Come here Dean,” He said, grabbing at his wrist to switch places with him. Once he was sitting he dropped to his knees, quickly wrapping his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, moaning at the taste.

Benny grinned and grabbed up Jimmy in his arms, tossing him onto the other side of the bed. “Does daddy need to punish you little one?” Benny growled out, pinning Jimmy’s hands up above his head.

“Y..yes Daddy,” he replied as he felt the blood curling further into his cock when Benny pinned him down. He loved the feel of the big man against him but nothing set him on fire like restraint of his hands, it had been one of the main reasons Castiel and him had went past the normal bounds of brotherhood their first night in the cabin. He whimpered a little when Benny teased him but stayed strong hoping he’d have even more fun when Dean and his brother finally decided to join them.

Benny licked up his neck, giving him a bite at his jawline while his hand rubbed up his stomach and chest to pinch his nipple. “What do you think you deserve baby boy?” he asked with a moan.

Jimmy knew it was a little bit of a trick question, he wasn’t really supposed to answer… he couldn’t hand out his own punishment obviously, but he could give Benny the right idea. He raised his brows and quivered a bit when he looked over at Dean and Cas as if he were worried. He looked back at Benny and hung his head once more. “Whatever you think is best Daddy.”

“Don’t you dare move darlin,” Benny ordered before pulling off of him. He went around to the other side of the bed where Cas was eagerly sucking at Dean’s cock. He grinned at the sight, leaning in to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss. “I may need both of you to help me punish that one...little ole me might not be enough for the cock slut this time,” he said with a sigh. His fingers petted through Cas’s hair as he kissed at Dean’s jaw just patiently waiting for them to answer.

Dean bucked up into Cas’ expert mouth as Benny’s lips moved against his own. It felt amazing and he didn’t want to stop, well not until his best friend suggested they all give Jimmy the proper punishment. That thought made his mouth water and his cock leak against Cas’ tongue. “Mmmm sounds good to me, fuck, just uh.. lemme get this one out cause I won’t last much longer if I try to fuck him like this.” 

Jimmy didn’t move but all three of them heard him whimper when Dean suggested waiting. His body quivering and shaking at the thoughts of not being filled with cock. He wanted so badly for it to happen quickly so he could take care of all three of them. 

Benny grinned and gave Dean one more kiss before going back to their little bad boy. He leaned in, brushing his lips along Jimmy’s. “You tell us if it’s too much you understand little one?” Benny said seriously, making the younger twin focus on his face. “You can nod your head.”

Jimmy nodded eagerly, keeping as much of the rest of his body as still as possible. He also kept his mouth shut, figuring the more he said the longer it would take Dean and Cas to join them. 

Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock, wanting him to cum down his throat. He loved the taste but this time...he really wanted to see what Dean and Benny had in mind for torturing his twin. He lifted his eyes up to look up at Dean as his hand gripped his balls, squeezing and rolling them with his fingers. He hollowed out his cheeks as Dean’s cock shoved into his throat, swallowing eagerly at him.

Dean bucked up into Cas’ mouth and let out a string of curses at just how good it felt. Castiel was just as much if not more of a cock slut than his brother when it came to blowjobs and Dean was more than willing to comply. He’d even found a small weakness of the cocky twin and used it to his advantage. “Such a good little slut Cas… take my cock.. mmm fucking gag on it sweetheart.. show me how good that little throat can feel around me.” Dean watched Castiel’s blue eyes go even darker and his cock bounce excitedly against his abdomen.

Castiel whimpered, pulling at his balls a bit more while his throat swallowed almost convulsively at his cock. He remembered something he had done last time and mentally grinned as he used just a slight bit of teeth up his shaft.

“Fuuuuuuck… shit shit shit..” Dean said loudly as he felt the sharpness of Cas’ teeth sliding against him. His cock was going to shoot no matter what so he grabbed onto Castiel’s head and shoved his mouth further down until he felt the tight squeeze of his throat and shot hard inside of it. Gasping and calling out for Cas like it was the only word left in his mind as the blindingly hot pleasure ripped through him.

Benny grinned watching his best friend collapse back on the bed, his chest heaving. Castiel rose up with a smug look on his face, his tongue cleaning up the drip of cum on his chin. “You ready to be punished baby?” Benny asked Jimmy, gently moving him towards the middle of the bed. “On your hands and knees like a good boy,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jimmy did exactly as Benny asked and quickly hurried his body onto all fours, trying desperately not to wiggle his ass in desperation. He could tell Dean was still blissed out from Cas’ mouth and didn’t blame him, with the orgasm he’d felt earlier he could certainly understand. He somewhat patiently waited for whatever was next. 

Benny licked his lips and slapped Jimmy’s ass hard, shuddering at the broken moan he got in response. He did it again on the other side and had to hold Jimmy’s body up as he jolted forward. “Jimmy…” he warned, his thumbs rubbing at his hip as the poor thing settled down. He caught Castiel’s eye and swatted Jimmy again, one right after the other on each side. 

Castiel watched with wide eyes as Jimmy cried out, trying so hard to not jerk at each swat. His twin’s cock was so hard and suddenly his mouth was watering. Jimmy may loved to be fucked from behind...but Cas loved his throat being stretched out. His twin bucked again and he moved quickly, crawling under and between both Benny’s and Jimmy’s legs so his mouth was right at his brother’s cock. Benny chuckled at him, helping to position him where he wanted to be. Castiel’s hands shakily soothed Jimmy’s quivering legs and flicked his tongue out to lick at the head of his cock.

Jimmy couldn’t help but jerk and moan when Benny’s strong calloused hand smacked against him, his body feeling too much pleasure at the small sting of pain. When Castiel crawled under him he thought it would help keep his hips still, but quite the opposite happened when he felt his twin’s tongue flick against his cock. The ring already wrapped tightly around him, he could feel his orgasm being held off completely by the small rubber band around him. 

Dean opened his blissed out eyes to see one of the hottest fucking things he’d ever see in his life. Benny’s naked body positioned behind Jimmy’s shaking quivering ass and Castiel climbing under his brother just to fill his mouth up with another cock. Despite his intense orgasm Dean found his dick giving a healthy twitch of interest when he’d looked them all over. He moved to a better position so that his mouth could claim Jimmy’s even just a little until he got back to his feet, or knees or wherever he needed to be. ‘Mmm you look so good like this darlin’.” He whispered as he latched his teeth onto Jimmy’s ear.

Benny groaned watching Dean kiss Jimmy, he slapped his ass one more time chuckling as he cried out into Dean’s mouth. “Nice of you to join us brother,” Benny smirked, grabbing his cock in one hand, rubbing it against Jimmy’s fluttering hole teasingly.

“Well I couldn’t let you have all the fun Benny,” Dean added before sliding up even further to jerk the spikes of Jimmy’s hair upward and get a better look at his face. “There’s those baby blues… mmm so if Benny’s gonna fuck your ass… and that gorgeous brother of yours is gonna suck your cock… looks like I’m left with this pretty mouth. Don’t think I’m gonna give you my dick just yet though…”Dean slid a finger against Jimmy’s lips and pulled it away just as the boy was getting ready to suck it in his mouth. “ahht aht not without permission Jimmy.” Dean smiled.

It was overwhelming Jimmy’s body was shaking from just how perfect everything was, when Dean pulled his finger away, it was like a little dose of reality. This was supposed to be his punishment so Jimmy would wait like the good boy he was. 

Castiel rubbed his hands all along Jimmy’s body, making sure to touch every bit that he could reach. He moaned softly as he wrapped his lips around the head of his brother’s cock, sucking slowly, grinning at the little thrust of his hips.

Benny let the small movement go, seeing as how Castiel was enjoying himself down there. He chuckled again and grinned at Dean, making a grabbing motion with his hand towards the lube. Once his fingers closed around the bottle, he quickly got his cock slicked up before slowly starting to push into Jimmy’s ass. “Mmm, so good darlin,” he moaned running his hands up the curved spine.

Jimmy felt his entire being tremble when Benny’s cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle in his ass. It was one of the most glorious feelings he’d ever experienced. He was huge and by far the biggest he’d ever seen or certainly felt. He tried so very hard not to back himself up on the thick hard shaft that was climbing further inside him. It was difficult but with a harsh bite down on his lip he kept himself in check. 

Dean, feeling a little less shaky climbed to his knees in front of Jimmy still teasing him with his finger, and finally relenting to let him suck on it. His eager mouth pulling against the digit inside and Dean couldn’t help the small shiver of anticipation that happened. “Mmm such a good little boy now huh.. maybe we need to punish you like this all the time.” Dean teased as he pulled Jimmy’s face toward his cock. “Suck me darlin’” 

“Fuck,” Benny groaned watching Jimmy swallow down Dean’s cock hungrily, a happy little noise leaving his throat. “Such a good little cock slut,” he said, slapping his ass one last time before rolling his hips. He shuddered as he completely bottomed out, pulling out slowly only to slam his hips hard into him. He grinned at the pair of groans from both Dean and Castiel. 

Castiel whimpered when Jimmy’s cock suddenly shoved into his throat. He gasped a little when he slipped from his mouth. “Holy shit,” Castiel moaned, his lips finding Jimmy’s cock and sucking greedily.

Dean nearly cried when Benny sent Jimmy’s throat spiraling down onto his cock. It was glorious and he’d bottomed out completely which he hadn’t felt since he shoved himself fully down Cas’ throat when he came. “Mmm fuck man, let’s see if I can return the favor.” Dean jerked Jimmy’s head up again and slammed into his throat being sure to quickly pull out so he didn’t choke. His plan had worked though Jimmy’s ass reacted perfectly by backing up hard on Benny’s huge fucking cock.

Jimmy couldn’t describe exactly how it felt at that moment but it was both the most frustrating and most wonderful minute of his life. His body was feeling everything so intensely due to the lack of ability to ogasm that he thought once again that it was a dream. The only thing that broke that mentality was the fight for dominance or a winner or something between Dean and Benny. His knees quivered as Castiel sucked himself further onto his painfully hard cock.

Benny gripped Jimmy’s hips, fucking into him earnestly. He threw his back with moan, giving Jimmy a little squeeze at his hip thanks for clenching hard around him. “Fuck little one, being such a good boy...oh fuck,” He growled out. He wasn’t going to last much longer...and by the sweat steadily dripping down Dean’s chest, he wasn’t either. “What do ya say Dean...if he can get us all to cum….we’ll take the ring off him and let him go crazy?” Benny grinned, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Dean’s cock was full and ready to spill all over again, Jimmy’s mouth was a fucking hot tight vortex that pulled and nipped and sucked on his cock in ways he’d never imagined. “Sounds good to me Benny.. not sure..mmmm fuck .. not sure I can last much longer anyway.” Dean whimpered when Jimmy swallowed around the tip after he’d fucked it past the tightness of his mouth and into his throat. He thrust harder backing the punished twin onto Benny’s cock once again and grabbed at his shoulders holding him there until he heard a string of french fall out of Benny’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Benny roared his hips jerking forward as he came hard. He gripped onto Jimmy’s hips, filling him to the brim. “Shit…” he panted, keeping still as Dean used Jimmy’s mouth. He heard some whimpering and at first he thought it was Jimmy but realized it was the other twin. He grinned and pulled out slowly, his hand almost lazily gripping Castiel’s cock to help speed things along.

Dean felt like his body was on fire ready to explode, the pleasure of Jimmy’s mouth more than enough to satisfy him but the view of Benny’s cock slamming into him or the way Jimmy was fucking Cas’ mouth was intoxicating. “Fuuuuuck darlin, take my cock.. mmmm that’s it baby.. gonna cum so good for you.” He couldn’t stop the curling of his orgasm or the fact that it was pouring out of him into Jimmy’s mouth. He realized that he came harder and more than he ever had before when his cum began dripping quickly out of Jimmy’s mouth. 

 

Castiel was whimpering around Jimmy’s cock, glad for the sudden jerk of his brother’s hips. Benny must have given him the ok to move, his cock was sliding deep into his throat making his entire body buzz. He moaned as something warm and wet wrapped around the head of his own cock, giving it a powerful suck. He jerked up and pulled away from his brother to cry out as he came. “What...fuck...oh my god,” he panted looking down to see Benny licking up the mess he made. He laughed a little and helped maneuver Jimmy onto his back. His poor twin was practically shaking with need.

“You ready to cum baby boy?” Benny asked, his fingers ghosting over the cock ring.

“P..pleaseee...Daddy” He begged his body quivering in anticipation and desire. The feeling of knowing all three of them were satisfied would have been enough to push him over the edge all on it’s own, but the fact that they were all staring at him and going to watch as the ring was taken off and his cock exploded left him speechless.

“I think he’s suffered long enough, don't you Cas? I mean you're the one that started all this.” Dean asked politely as he sucked one of Jimmy’s lips into his mouth. 

“Oh yes….can he cum in my mouth?” Castiel asked with a little smile at Dean. He liked Benny sure….but Dean was his...well...if Benny could be Jimmy’s “Daddy” then Dean could be his. 

Dean smiled at Cas knowing exactly why he wanted the pleasure of feeling his brother cum down his throat, damn that boy was a cum whore. “Whatever you want sweetheart, I just think you need to hurry.” He let out a small laugh as he pulled Jimmy’s mouth back to his once again. and felt a large dip in the bed on the other side as Benny climbed in with them. 

Benny reached out and quickly got the cock ring off, watching in awe as Jimmy cried out. Castiel instantly dived in, Jimmy’s cock going straight down his throat. Benny groaned, leaning in to kiss at Jimmy’s jaw, nibbling at his skin. “Cum for us like a good little boy.”

Jimmy screamed out as soon as the ring was removed and Cas’ mouth was sucking on him. The orgasm rocketing out and spilling hard into his brother’s mouth. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He moaned as the spurts of ecstasy shot in every direction inside him. His fingers dug into the soft silk sheets of their bed and his toes curled up tightly as he thrust blindly into his twin’s mouth. 

Castiel’s eyes rolled up as his brother cum filled his mouth, swallowing greedily at him. Once he was milked dry, he pulled off with a gasp. “Wow,” he laughed softly.

“Wow indeed,” Benny grinned rubbing Jimmy’s stomach gently. “You ok cher?” he asked against Jimmy’s ear.

“Mmmmhmmm” is all he could manage, his body still buzzing as if the orgasm hadn’t stopped. 

Castiel moved around until he was laying in between Dean and Jimmy, snuggling into the both of them. “I’m tired,” he mumbled. 

Benny laughed softly, eyeing his best friend. When all he got was a tired stare back he shook his head and got up. He found a clean towel and ran it under some warm water before coming back. The twins were barely awake when he cleaned them up, making sure to be gentle around Jimmy’s cock. “You can clean yourself up,” Benny chuckled throwing the towel at Dean’s face. He crawled back on the bed and stretched out, grinning when Jimmy curled into him.

Dean tiredly wiped himself down, even though he wasn’t really that messy Jimmy had done a fairly good job of cleaning him out, but the last thing he wanted was to wake up sticky. He wiped a bit of the sweat off his chest as well and flung the towel somewhere close to where the hamper probably was in his tired mind. He pulled the light blanket up and curled an arm around Cas as they all huddled tightly into the large bed. “Goodnight, sweetheart. “ he whispered as he drifted off himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few of weeks of their summer flew by. Each day whizzing past as they learned more and more about their new lovers. Benny always had to leave Sunday afternoon to return back to the city for his job. The first time he had to leave, Jimmy was convinced the man wouldn't come back. That he had gotten what he wanted and that would be that. But he showed up on Friday night with a duffel bag and he watched in awe with his brother as Benny and Dean cooked them dinner.

 

Dean had all but moved into their cabin, only returning to his for clean clothes or having to run errands. Even though their “relationship” had all started out as just sex...wanting nothing but that in every position they could imagine, it was during the second weekend when Benny brought up the idea of going to the movies. The twins jumped at the chance even if Dean was a bit hesitant. Benny only slapped Dean on the back telling him to lighten up. It was silently decided that they would act as a split couple, Castiel with Dean and Jimmy with Benny.

 

Even this became somewhat of a routine. Friday night dinner would be cooked and they would all scramble onto the couch to watch some kind of movie. As it got later they would venture into the bedroom they all shared and literally have sex until dawn. Half the time they wouldn't even sleep for two hours before getting up and going on some little adventure. Saturday night would be spent in the same fashion...sex until none of them could stand straight and collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. Sunday was a day of complete laziness until Benny had to leave.

 

Jimmy loved this routine, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his summer or even the year this way. But as the days sped past, his eyes kept glancing down at his calendar. July 4 was fast approaching and all too soon August would be here. And that meant he and Cas would have to leave...go back home to go to college. He knew Cas had thought the same several times but his brother was good at just worrying about things when they came. Jimmy mulled over it, obsessed over every scenario his mind could throw at him. Many of them were horrible and left him clinging to Cas in his sleep.

 

He didn't want to admit it because he had his academic future all planned out...and it was being thrown way off track by two men he was realizing he didn't want to live without.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean smiled and slapped Benny playfully on the arm as they made their way into the cabin. The trunk of his baby was full of some damn good fireworks, most of which were not quite on the right side of legal. He took the steps quickly and jokingly held the door open for his best friend. Benny just rolled his eyes and walked on through.

 

If you would have asked Dean Winchester two months ago if he had thought they could be any closer than they were, he’d have said not a chance. But, he would have been wrong and he’d never been so happy to be mistaken. The twins were amazing, and probably much more than he deserved but having whatever was happening with his best friend was pretty damn sweet too.  He was a lucky, lucky, man.

 

Benny couldn’t help but yawn, the drive always tired him out but he had thankfully gotten out of work early this time.  He hadn’t wasted any time in driving out, getting there way before he usually did.  it was a good thing too, he had to help Dean lug all those damn fireworks would have been too much for his friend alone.  He grinned over at him and slapped his ass hard in retaliation.  “Where they at?” he asked once inside.

 

“Hell if I know man, it’s not like I keep tracking collars on them…” a devious smile slid up to Dean’s cheeks. “but… ya know..” He waggled his eyebrows seductively toward his friend only to be met with a look of “what the hell is wrong with you.” Dean smiled and let the thought fade, he’d have to talk to Cas about wearing a little choker or something for him… he was pretty sure the guy would do it willingly. “CAAAAS, JIMMMYYYY,” Dean yelled through the room trying to get their attention.

 

Jimmy was sprawled on his bed, the usual annoying and uncomfortable thoughts swirling in his head.  He could have sworn he heard the front door slam but ignored it...he was in a bad mood today.  Even his brother was pretty much ignoring him.  He jerked up when he heard Dean calling for them and sighed.  Did he really want them to see him throwing a tantrum?  Part of his brain said yes, let them see...then they’ll just coddle you.  And forget what the other side was saying cause this one...was winning.  “I’m up here!” he called out before flopping back down on his mattress.

 

“Split up?” Dean asked, looking directly at his friend.. they wanted the boys in one place and Jimmy had said I not we… so they needed to round them both up. Benny nodded so Dean climbed the stairs, moving toward their bedroom. Sure enough Jimmy was sprawled out on the bed.. “Hey babe, come on downstairs. Benny’s here.” Dean offered in hopes to take the frown off of the pink glossy lips.

 

Benny hummed softly under his breath as he looked around, not noticing at first the back door of the cabin slightly ajar.  He grinned as he made his way through it, sure enough Cas there, watching as a couple of bees buzzed around him.  “Angel?” Benny called out softly, leaning up against the railing.

 

“Oh, hey Benny.. I didn’t know you were here already.” Cas smiled, he moved closer toward the door leaving his insect friends behind. He always felt a little confused around Benny. He knew why the man was interested in Jimmy, and he could sure as hell see the attraction to Dean, but they’d never really fostered that kind of closeness when it was just the two of them. “Jimmy’s gonna be so happy to see you, he’s been worried sick lately I can read it all over his face.”

 

Benny frowned, opening his arms a little to hug Cas.  They were still working out the awkwardness between the two of them that wasn’t there while sex was in the air.  “Why is he worried?  Did he think I wasn’t comin this weekend?” he asked.

 

“Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. He’s been sulking off and on all week.. mostly when he thinks we aren’t watching. Knowing my brother it could be anything.” Cas leaned in closer toward Benny, hoping it would make things less weird if they were physically touching. It seemed to work that way in other areas, and he was right.. it did kind of ease things along.

 

Benny smiled, hugging the smaller boy closer.  He tilted his face up, sighing at how bright those damn blue eyes were.  “Hmm...maybe Dean will be able to drag it outta him,” he said before leaning in to brush their lips together.

 

“mmmph…” Cas moaned as Benny’s soft lips and scratchy beard pushed against his skin. This was far more intimate than they’d ever been to one another. Even if you counted when they were in the throes of passion and just trying to push the other over the edge. It was a soft and sweet kiss, and Castiel felt relieved, as if he were holding onto some sort of jealousy he felt when Benny had kissed his twin the same way.  “Finally,” he mumbled as he slid his hands over the taut skin of Benny’s muscular arms and wrapped them around his neck.

 

Benny couldn’t help chuckling against Cas’s lips, completely understanding and agreeing with him.  He circled his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him flush against his body.  “Mmm, open up Angel,” he growled out a moan when Cas’s lips parted.  He teased him with little flicks of his tongue before slowly sliding it into Cas’s mouth.

 

“Angel, I like that,” he moaned. Castiel felt the soft silk of Benny’s tongue sliding into his mouth and his knees nearly went weak. Jimmy had bragged non-stop of the toe curling kisses but he’d yet to experience it. He pulled his cheeks in to suck around the tip of it and pushed forward. He backed the beast of a man against the wall before grinding their hips together.

 

Benny trailed his hands down to grip onto his ass, pushing them even closer together, “Damn boy...this how you gonna say hello every time?” Benny teased nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Cas canted his hips up, more to get some sort of pressure against his aching cock than to tease the man. He pulled back from the kiss and gave a wicked smile. “Maybe, if you’re really… really good.” He teased, sliding his hand down to cover the hardness of Benny’s dick pressing into him.

 

“Oh I’ll be good Angel, mmm that feels nice,” Benny moaned letting his head fall back against the cabin.  One hand gripping at Cas’s waist while the other threaded through that unruly hair of his, pulling him up to crash their lips together.

 

Castiel moaned into the kiss, Benny did have some sort of magical power when it came to that, because God his knees were like fucking jelly melting into it. With a devious smile Castiel slid down onto them, knowing it would give him more strength. He wanted to thank Benny for showing him the passion he’d been handing out to his twin so freely. He mouthed at the erection pushing through the denim and looked up. He didn’t break eye contact as he opened the brass button and slid the cold metal zipper down. “Please?” he asked.. knowing that he could have kept going and it would have been fine but it was his way of letting Benny know it wasn’t just any blowjob.

 

Benny bit hard on his lip, watching Castiel slowly pull the zipper of his jeans down.  He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at it just slightly.  “Course you can,” he mumbled.  Dean was going to kill him for taking so long but dammit, like he was going to pass this up?

 

Castiel nodded in agreement and hooked his fingers under the sides of Benny’s jeans and pulled them down gently. He left small kisses and nibbles along each of the thick muscular thighs before working his way back up to the fully hard cock that had sprang free. He smiled and looked up making sure to lock onto Benny’s eyes before he licked a stripe up the entire thick length of his dick. “mmmm.” he moaned as he slipped the tip into his mouth gently.

 

Benny’s eyes rolled up into his head and he moaned out Cas’s name, his body melting back against the wall.  If he had to be honest, he enjoyed these moments just a bit more then the frantic need to get the other off.  He petted Cas’s hair, letting out moans as his cock slipped further into that gorgeous mouth.  Chancing a look down, he shuddered hard, his thumb tracing along Cas’s jaw.

 

Castiel sucked gently around the thickness in his mouth, he moaned as he tasted the small drops of salty precum dripping against his tongue. His hand came up to squeeze around the base and he leaned against Benny’s caress when he felt the gentle touch on his face. Castiel pushed further and took more, now that the feel had been set. It wasn’t greedy or eager even, he just let his mouth envelop what it could get of Benny’s heavy cock. “hmmmmm,” he moaned around it as the tip pushed into his throat.

 

“Mm, just like that Angel,” he moaned very slowly thrusting his hips up.  He was close and almost lost it when those blue eyes rolled up to look at him but he held off.  He and Cas never got moments like this and he didn’t want it to end that fast.  The hand that wasn’t deeply tangled in dark hair found Cas’s, his fingers digging into his skin.  He threaded their fingers together and squeezed any time his gut clenched.  “So good baby…”

 

Castiel smiled as wide as he could with such a large thickness in his mouth but he raised an eyebrow, knowing that Benny was holding back. He couldn’t blame him, after all Cas was enjoying this quite a bit himself, but eventually Dean and Jimmy would get angry if they kept them waiting. So he slid down further repeatedly gagging himself on the head of Benny’s cock until his spit was pouring over it like a fountain. Cas moved his hands to hold onto the wide hips in front of him to brace himself, half afraid he’d lose the last of the strength in his legs.

 

“Mm, you sure angel?” he drawled when he saw that little raise of his brow.  the answering moan vibrating along his cock and he growled out Cas’s name, thrusting a little faster into his mouth and throat.  He squeezed Cas’s hand, his hips stuttering as his orgasm grew deep in his belly.  “I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, his head thudding back against the wall as he spilled into that amazing mouth.

 

Castiel swallowed it down and sucked the tip dry afterward, he pulled off with an obscene pop and a really good soreness in his jaws. He smiled up at Benny unsure he even had the ability to stand back up, but the man just seemed to know and offered a hand to steady him. Cas willingly took it and raised off his knees ready to turn away and head back inside, perhaps even brush his teeth and maybe Benny would give him another one of those mouthwatering kisses.

 

“Hey now, where you think you’re goin?” he grinned, yanking Cas back into his arms.  He leaned in and kissed him hungrily, moaning as he sucked Cas’s tongue into his mouth.

 

“Mmmmm,” he let out, more than a little pleased… hell he was half convinced he could probably get off from Benny’s kisses alone. The man had an incredibly talented mouth in more ways than one but Castiel had never experienced anything like those kisses before. He smiled against the harsh brush of whiskers against his smooth face, and slid forward, leaning on Benny like he was a crutch to keep him upright. He reached to pull the denim back up but was stopped as Benny proceeded to do it himself.

 

Benny held him close to his chest, letting out a growl as he picked him up, sitting him up on the banister.  he grinned as those long legs wrapped around his waist as his hand pressed against Cas’s erection.  “You want my hand or mouth Angel?” Benny asked ghosting his lips along his jaw.

 

“I don’t care just do something..”Cas whimpered, he was fine until Benny kissed him and situated his wide hips between his legs, now he needed and wanted ..anything he could get. He held tightly onto Benny’s thick shoulders enjoying only the closeness of their bodies for the first time since it started. Cas tried to block everything else out, usually he failed but when he saw Benny’s hand reaching into his shorts all of it faded away.

 

Benny bit his lip as he moved away enough to pull down Cas’s shorts, letting them fall to the ground before he was kissing him again.  His hand closed around Cas’s cock tightly.  He grinned at the little whine that left Cas’s throat and didn’t hesitate to start stroking him, his thumb rubbing against the tip.  He pulled his hand away, shushing when Castiel tried to protest.  “Don’t you worry Angel...I got you,” he chuckled dropping down to his knees.  His hands grabbed at his hips before sliding Cas’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Oh God,” he cried out. His hips jerking accidently from just how warm, wet, and amazing Benny’s mouth felt. “Sorry,” he blushed and grabbed ahold of the banister trying to steady and still himself. Castiel was convinced it wasn’t just the man’s talent or experience but the fact that his tongue was soft like silk, it made everything overwhelming. His nails scraped into the wooden railing as he felt the tight heat moving further down his aching cock.

 

“No need to be sorry Angel...I can take whatever you wanna give me,” Benny chuckled, sucking his cock back into his mouth, not stopping until the head was nudging at his throat.  He moaned around it, his fingers digging into Cas’s hips.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” he cried out. His breath was coming out in short quick pants and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His orgasm swirling inside him ready to burst out through the closest available exit. Benny had him completely encased in his fucking mouth and it was glorious. It was no easy feat to take him all the way in but the man swallowed him down like it was nothing. ‘Ungh… gonna cum..fuck Benny sooooo fucking good.”

 

Benny moaned around him, swallowing around the head of his cock as his hand reached under to squeeze at his balls. He hollowed out his cheeks he sucked hard, wanting Cas to cum down his throat.

 

“Yes, Oh My God Benny!” Castiel screamed as his orgasm ripped through him and poured into the warm throat. He jerked and pushed into the tight heat that was engulfing his cock. He felt Benny squeeze and swallow around him and not stop until he’d milked the last of his cum out. “Holy shit! You...wow..” Castiel could barely think straight let alone control the words coming out of his mouth.

 

Benny moaned, licking up any drips he may have missed.  “Mm, you taste good,” he grinned flicking his tongue out to catch at Cas’s bottom lip before kissing him, his hands reaching around to grab at his ass.

 

Castiel just buzzed off of the shaking orgasm he’d just experienced. He’d had Benny taste him before but nothing even remotely like that had happened. He snatched up his shorts from the deck and pulled them on. He smiled into the kiss and let Benny lead him back into the cabin on shaky legs. “We should do that again sometime.” He laughed, pushing into the living room where Dean and Jimmy were waiting for them.

* * *

 

 

Jimmy barely raised up his head to look at Dean, giving him a small wave before taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.  Yes, he was the more immature one (as Cas always said) but he honestly didn’t even care right now.  He rolled over on his side and sighed, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

 

Dean’s brows folded down in confusion, he hated to see either of the twin’s upset. It seemed to be happening more and more with Jimmy, it was clear there was something bigger bothering him. Dean pushed further into the room and curled up on the bed, tentatively edging himself closer to Jimmy. “Hey darlin, wanna talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know….” he grumbled out petulantly.  He had to fight off the urge to roll back over and curl into Dean.  There was a moan from outside and he rolled his eyes, pulling his knees in closer to his chest.

 

“Okay, we can lay here and not talk about it.. if that’s what you want. I’m certainly not the person to lecture you on keeping things bottled up, God knows I’ve done my fair share of it as well but it’s never done me any favors either.” Dean slowly ran his fingertips along the curve of Jimmy’s shoulder, trying to soothe him without making too much contact and overwhelming him.

 

Jimmy sighed and grabbed at Dean’s hand, pulling him in closer until he was flush against his back.  His fingers traced along the palm of his open hand while he tried to form a sentence to explain his sour mood.  “Dean...I’m sc...worried about what’s going to happen at the end of summer,” he whispered.  He waited a second before turning his head to look into Dean’s face.

 

Dean smiled and gave a very small kiss to the back of his head. “Yeah, not been overly confident about what’s gonna happen myself. I mean you guys.. you’ll prolly head off to college and move on. I can’t say I blame you for that.. but I don’t think it’s gonna be easy for any of us to handle.” Dean squeezed Jimmy against him in an attempt to offer as much comfort as possible. “What I do know, is that we gotta make what we can out of what’s left of the summer.. and we’ll have a nice long talk about things before its over, k?”

 

Jimmy finally felt a smile stretch on his lips before turning completely around cuddling into Dean’s warm chest.  “Promise?” he asked, one of his hands slipping under Dean’s shirt to just feel his skin.  It comforted his wrecked nerves.

 

“I promise darlin’, you’re not in this alone and I’m sure the others are just as messed up about it as we are.” Dean smiled back at Jimmy before leaning up and slipping his shirt over his head. He pulled the shy twin back against him and just held him there until they were both breathing a little easier.

 

Jimmy hummed softly and pressed a little kiss to the older man’s chest before snuggling in tighter.  They laid that way for a little bit, his eyes slowly beginning to droop with how comfortable he was.

 

“As much fun as this is, if we don’t get up soon I’m gonna fall asleep. Trust me, neither of us wants that to happen so .. up ya go!” Dean smiled and poked at Jimmy’s shoulder. He leaned in to give him a simple chaste kiss before sitting up and wiggling out of the warm embrace. “I’m serious babe, get up for a little bit.. it will be worth it I promise.”

 

Jimmy whined and gave him a playful pout before jumping up and into Dean’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.  “Then you have to carry me,” he laughed giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

Dean smiled against Jimmy’s lips and laughed as he gripped tighter onto the firm round ass. A cocky smirk played on his lips as he stepped closer and closer to the wall. He pushed Jimmy roughly against it and grabbed onto his muscled thighs removing one from his side and carefully maneuvering them to a position that made it much easier for him to see. Dean carried the slender body easily down the stairs bridal style which only seemed to further Jimmy’s amusement. “What? You said carry you.. didn’t say how…”

 

Jimmy couldn’t help giggling, pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and taking in a deep breath.  “You always smell so good,” He murmured.  As Dean dropped down onto the couch he stayed in his lap to wait for his brother and Benny.

* * *

 

 

Dean shook his head at the smug smile on his best friend’s face when they walked into the cabin. He could tell they’d been out there screwing or something just from that look alone. “Now that ya’ll are done messin around.. Benny you ready to tell em what’s going on tonight?”

 

“Give me a sec brother, haven’t said hello to this one yet,” Benny grinned, tipping up Jimmy’s face to give him a soft kiss before sitting down on the other couch.  “Well...we know you two love going out with us and all but we were thinking of something a lil more...intimate tonight.  What do you two say to a picnic?” he asked with a little smile.

 

Castiel, who was sitting next to Dean and his brother felt his face light up and he bit his lip hard.  He glanced over at Jimmy, waiting to see his reaction before he said anything.

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his twin knowing he’d be excited, and sure enough Castiel’s blue glare was locked onto him waiting for a response. “That sounds amazing, do we need to pack some food or something?” He asked looking toward Dean.

 

“Nah, we will take care of it all.. you just get yourselves ready and then we can leave in about forty minutes or so?” Dean answered, wrapping his arms tightly around Jimmy’s waist as he squirmed a little in his lap.

 

Castiel nodded and grabbed up Jimmy’s hand, pulling him out of Dean’s lap and back upstairs.  Once they were out of earshot of the other two, he faced Jimmy, “Are you ok?  You’ve been acting weird all week and barely talking to me…”

 

Jimmy smiled and left a small kiss against his brothers lips. “Yes, I’m much better now.. I just.. I was worried Cas, we never talk about what’s going to happen when all this is over and I really don’t want to just let it go. However, Dean’s promised me that all of us will discuss things before it’s time for us to leave.” He tugged his Cas’ hand and led them both toward the shower.

 

Castiel nodded, accepting it for now.  Once they were under the hot spray he hugged his brother tightly, silently letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.  He pressed a kiss to his shoulder before dumping shampoo on both their heads.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny grinned watching the twins race up ahead to a clearing he and Dean had found earlier. They were completely alone and it was going to be amazing with the fireworks that were shoved into the rather bulging duffel bag he had on his shoulder.   “Dammit Dean...this thing weighs a freaking ton,” he growled out swinging the bag in his other hand to hit at Dean’s ass.

 

“Oh I’m sure a big ole’ guy like you can handle it Benny,  ‘sides.. It’s not exactly like my hands are empty either man.” Dean smiled gesturing down with his head to show the cooler and all the food containers stacked on top of it.

 

Benny rolled his eyes, turning to see the twins wrestling around on the soft grass.  He laughed, shaking his head as he dumped their shit on the ground.  “It’s gonna be so clear tonight,” he said softly looking up at the darkening sky.  He popped his back with a groan.  “Hey cher...when you’re done wanna rub my back?” he asked Jimmy with a grin.

 

He smiled and of course immediately jogged over and plopped himself down on the blanket behind Benny. His hands moving over the broad shoulders and digging into the hard knots tied in his back. “What exactly have you been doing lately, you’re so tense that I could practically feel it over there.” Jimmy asked as he kneaded the soft tissue around the stressed points until he felt them soften under his fingertips.

 

Benny groaned, his head falling forward, “Well, I am a foreman...building houses?  I thought I told you?” he laughed, it turning into a loud groan when those glorious fingers dug right into a knot.

 

Castiel watched them from his spot on the blanket, a little smile on his face.  Dean plopped down next to him and he leaned up for a kiss.  “Thank you for talking to him,” he said softly.

 

Dean just winked, smiled,  and shrugged his shoulders as if there were any other options…”It was nothin’ he was just a little bothered is all.. no big deal,” he responded. Dean tugged Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth and grinned when he heard the growl that came out. Dean leaned back and pulled him in further stretching his legs out, one on each side of his hips.

 

“Yes, you did tell me you worked in construction.. I’ve had quite a few vivid images of you wearing a thick leather toolbelt, but seriously you need to start taking regular baths instead of showers or sleep on a heating pad or something. You’re so tight.” Jimmy smiled as Benny moaned and groaned under his hands.

 

Benny smiled and leaned back a little, “Why when I have you cher?” he said turning his head for a kiss.  He sighed with content when their lips met.  When Jimmy started to pull away Benny made a greedy little noise and yanked him into his lap, kissing him a bit more eagerly.  “Missed you this week cher…”

 

Castiel laughed at Dean, flicking at his jaw.  “I’m hungry...what did you bring?” he asked with a playful pout.  When he glanced over at Jimmy and Benny, he couldn’t help but grin.  He was definitely relieved to see his brother in a much better mood than before.

 

“I packed some snacks in the cooler if you just want something small, and Benny brought some roasted chicken if you’re ready to eat dinner.” Dean smiled as he heard the small grumble of Castiel’s stomach. “Dinner it is..” he laughed as he stood up and moved toward the picnic basket where they’d put the warm food.  

 

Jimmy laughed, the way he could bring the noises out of the big burly man so easily caused a surge of heat to burn inside him. He would never dismiss his position in the group as being the most submissive, it was a good thing and he loved it, but sometimes it was nice to feel a little more dominant than he usually did. He leaned up to Benny’s ear and flicked his tongue against it. “Feel better now?”

 

Benny chuckled leaning in to nip at Jimmy’s neck, pulling him in a bit closer.  “Much...lets get some food,” he said just as his stomach growled.  He moved closer to the other two, Jimmy sitting down next to him.  “Hand me some chicken Dean,” he asked holding out a plate.

 

Castiel grinned taking a now full plate from Dean and slowly started to pick at it, not wanting to dig in before everyone had their own.  He caught his brother’s eye and gave him a little wink before throwing a grape towards Jimmy’s open mouth.

 

Jimmy opened wide and caught it easily, his teeth crunched into the crisp exterior of skin on the grape as he chewed it with a smile on his lips. He shook his head as he laughed at Castiel’s playfulness, that was something else he’d noticed changes in lately. His brother was never the more serious of the two of them, but he’d been even more loose and free since the summer started and it made him feel a warm ember of hope burning in his heart.

 

Dean handed the plate back to Benny piled full of food and shook his head as he watched his friend tear off a piece of the chicken and feed it to Jimmy. He coughed loudly, but it didn’t seem to deter them. He gave Cas a quick look that clearly said “Are you seeing this too?” He was met with a playful shrug and not much else as Castiel dug into his plate.

 

“Shush,” Benny growled out towards Dean, giving him a grin before letting Jimmy have another piece.  He fed him most of what was on his plate before he started to feed himself.  When the plate was clean he gave Jimmy a kiss, reaching around to grab at the lantern in one of the bags.  They sky had gone dark and he felt a little buzz of excitement.

 

Castiel yawned as he threw the paper plate on top of Benny’s.  He wasn’t tired...just content.  The older two were planning something but he couldn't figure out just what.  “So...what now?” he asked with a grin.

 

Dean smiled at his friend and jerked his head back toward the duffel bag with a raised brow. Benny nodded and moved over toward it, Dean stood up and followed him to the furthest edge of the clearing and helped set everything up. “You okay with this? or you want me to stick around?” Dean asked giving him a gentle slap on the shoulder.

 

“Nah, get outta here, I’ll be there in a sec,” he said.  As soon as Dean joined the other two he rolled out the excess fuse, lighting it a pretty good distance away from the fireworks.  He watched for a moment, making sure the spark caught.  He took off in a run, joining the other three, his arm instantly wrapping around Jimmy’s waist.

 

Jimmy leaned into Benny’s arms and waited for the sky to light up, his head steadied against the thick muscular torso. He leaned up until he could feel the shell of Benny’s ear against his lips and whispered. “Thank you for this, all of it.” He left a soft kiss there before he turned around just in time to catch the first pop.

 

“You’re welcome cher,” he whispered kissing his cheek.  He smiled over at Dean who shared a proud smile with him.  Yeah, they did good.

 

Castiel was buzzing with excitement with every loud pop that exploded in the sky.  “So pretty…” he said pecking a kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

“Yeah, sure is.” Dean said smiling down at him, intentionally not looking toward the bursting flashes of color spewing into the sky. It was a cool summer night but curled up with Cas in his arms he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Later when he felt the shiver of Castiel’s body against him, Dean slid his jacket off and wrapped the worn leather around him and hugged him even closer. Enjoying every moment as much as he possibly could and he made sure that Benny and Jimmy were doing the same.  They watched the sky light up for nearly an hour and each one of them were wearing smiles nearly as bright as the fireworks they’d seen.

* * *

 

 

Jimmy laid back on the blanket, full of food and completely content.  It had been an awesome night and he was thankful for the lovely surprise Dean and Benny had thought up.  It lifted up his mood and he felt better than he had all week.  He stretched out his body and grinned when Castiel moved closer to him.  “Hi….did you have fun?” he asked softly, his fingers pushing up his glasses some.

 

Benny leaned back on his hands and grinned over at the twins.  “We did good Dean,” he laughed nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, you did.. “ Dean leaned closer with a smile. “Most of this was you man, I was just along for the ride.” He said, his eyes not moving from Benny’s light blue ones.

 

Castiel smiled and nodded, it had been one of, if not the best night of his life. He leaned in against Jimmy’s shoulder and smirked. “You done with all that pouting now? Cause there are so many better uses for those lips.”  He teased by playfully pulling the bottom one between his teeth and sucking on it.

 

Jimmy couldn’t help but giggle, yanking his brother right on top of him.  “Yes...I’m done.  Sorry I was being a brat,” he said pecking at Cas’s lips.

 

Benny let out a small laugh.“Oh whatever Dean, you came up with the idea.  But, if you want me to take the credit then sure...it was all me,” he grinned teasingly, his eyes not able to refrain from staring at Dean’s lips.

 

Dean swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, his gaze teasingly flicking between Benny’s mouth and those damn blue eyes. It was bad enough that both of the twins had a deep cerulean tint, but adding another pair to it nearly drove him insane. Dean quirked his eyebrow and waited… eventually his best friend would give up, he was not known for his self restraint.

 

Castiel felt his thighs warm as Jimmy moved under him, playfully tugging against his lips and pushing their bodies together. “Remember this? It’s how everything started Jimmy.. “ He said as his hands moved to pull his twin’s up over his head and pin them to the ground reinforcing the image of their first night as more than just brothers.

 

Jimmy couldn’t help but whine a little at his hands being restrained, though he loved when any of his lover’s would do it to him.  He pushed his hips up to grind against Cas and grinned.  “Of course I remember...how could I forget?” he replied softly.

 

Benny took a quick glance at the twins and felt his cock harden almost instantly.  He chuckled with a shake of his head before grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him forward for a kiss.  “Ya’ll are gonna be the death of me,” he growled as he bit at Dean’s plump lips.

 

Dean smiled against Benny’s lips when he felt the rough whiskers of his beard brushing against his chin. He sucked and pulled on his friend’s mouth until they were both sporting swollen bites. His tongue dipped in against the silky smooth texture of Benny’s and he let out a raspy moan. “Fucck, only if you don’t kill me first.” He chuckled as Benny began to kiss him with even more urgency.

 

Castiel ground his hips against his brother’s cock and teased him with the memory. He leaned down and waited for Jimmy to slide his tongue against his lips before he claimed his twin’s mouth. His body on fire just the same if not more than the first time as he felt their bodies rocking together. “Mmm. Jimmy, feel soo good baby brother.”

 

Jimmy moaned, his back arching off the ground, “Cas...oh god mmm,” he panted, his head turning to catch the two older men.  He laughed breathlessly and grabbed at Cas’s chin, turning his head to look as well.

 

Benny laughed and pushed Dean onto his back before hovering over him, “I doubt that Dean...I am the old man remember?” he grinned, capturing Dean’s lips again.  He moved to lay between Dean’s legs, his arms on either side of his head.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say … THAT old..” Dean smiled as his hands found Benny’s wide hips that were hovering over him. He wrapped his legs around them and used the leverage to pull himself up and rub their cocks together. He watched as Benny shook, clearly holding back and he gave a cocky smirk that begged him to give in.

 

Castiel watched as the two bigger men were suddenly much more horizontal and his eyes went wide with lust, there was something incredibly arousing about not knowing which of the two would be the more dominant, but he really wanted to find out. He focused his attention back on his brother and slid his hands under the thin cotton of Jimmy’s shirt before pulling it off and flicking his tongue against a taut nipple. He felt the shiver of excitement when the cool breeze blew against it almost immediately, and he sucked it into his mouth.

 

“Oh god,” Jimmy whimpered, his hips pushing against his brother’s almost a little frantically.  The moans coming from the other side of the blanket and the feel of Cas’s mouth on him was almost overwhelming.  He managed to wiggle one of his hands free and dug his fingers into Cas’s hair.

 

Benny groaned, grabbing Dean’s wrists and pinned them down, a challenging grin forming on his face.  “You think I’ll tumble that easy princess?” he leaned in and nipped at Dean’s neck, finding that spot by his shoulder that was sensitive and sucked hard at his skin.

 

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, that bastard was cheating and he knew it. He moaned as his neck was marked and grit his teeth to keep from whimpering like a damn kid. Dean smiled as an idea crossed his mind, and seconds later he had Benny pinned to the ground. Due to an old football injury his best friend was weaker on his left side, Dean wouldn’t have hurt him but he sure as hell would make sure that was the side he flipped first, and thankfully it worked. “What was that? Something about being an easy tumble? … I don’t remember.” Dean said with a cocky grin as he leaned in to bite and pull at Benny’s lips using another small trick of his own he slid his free hand to twist his friend’s head to the side and keep it there as he bit harshly against the vein in his neck, making sure to bring out a small bruise and suck hard against it.

 

Castiel nipped his way down Jimmy’s chest, being sure to pay extra attention to the soft and sensitive nubs that drove his brother crazy. The sounds he heard Dean making were enough to distract him only for a moment as he watched the man almost gracefully take his position on top. It lit a fire inside of him he’d never thought possible. He pushed against Jimmy’s hardening cock and licked, bit, and sucked a long line down his torso, stopping just before he reached the waistband of his brother’s shorts.

 

Jimmy gripped at the grass, raising his hips to help get his shorts off, grinning at the wide look from his brother.  He had a feeling things wouldn’t stay so innocent between all of them and left his underwear back at home.  He bit his lip and moaned when Cas dragged his fingers down his sides.  “Feels so good Cas,” he whispered closing his eyes.

 

“Fuck!  Oh you little shit,” Benny panted, his entire body jerking at the sensation of teeth digging into his neck.  He panted heavily, his fingers finding their way into Dean’s hair, yanking him back.  “God damn,” he gasped for breath before wrestling with his bestfriend, getting him back on the ground.  He straddled Dean’s waist, his thighs keeping Dean’s legs pinned down while his hands kept Dean’s arms from wrapping around him again.  “I always wanted to wrestle with you...but you were never in my weight class,” he grinned.

 

“Not my fault you’re part bear.” Dean smiled, knowing he was in a severe point of disadvantage but that never stopped his mouth from moving before, why start now. He had to wait, he would find the exact right time to make his move and then he’d be back on top, but right now Benny’s tongue was doing illegal things to his neck and he didn’t see anything wrong with waiting just a little while longer. “mmmm.” He groaned when he felt the slick wet tongue slide over the shell of his ear. “Not fair.” he panted as Benny sucked it into his mouth.

 

Castiel seated himself between Jimmy’s legs making sure to push them wider as he nibbled against his muscular thighs. He licked a long strip across his twin’s chiseled abdomen but stopped short just before he hit the hard cock placed on top of it. He spat on the head and stroked it down gently with two fingers before he pulled the hanging sack into his mouth and sucked hard against it.

 

“Cas!  Oh…” he moaned biting hard on his bottom lip as a loud whimper left his mouth.  He looked over at the other two and felt his hips jerk.  He wanted them closer but didn’t want to interrupt their fun either.

 

“I don’t ever play fair Dean,” he laughed pulling on Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth.  “God...can’t believe it took this long for anything like this to happen,” he grinned as he removed the pressure from Dean’s hands.  

 

This was it, Now was the time to make his move, Benny wasn’t holding his hands down anymore... God that tongue of his felt so damn amazing though, it was nearly impossible to keep his mind focused on anything other than the way Benny turned him into a heaping mess of want and desire or his aching cock begging for attention. Dean thrust up until he felt the huge hard outline pressing back against him. When he heard the rough moan he’d dragged out of his friend he finally responded. “Didn’t know you wanted it… I’ve been holdin’ out a long time thinkin that it would ruin things for us.” Dean growled as he used his free hands to wrap around Benny’s thick neck and pull himself up to latch onto the split skin of his lips.

 

Castiel heard Benny’s taunting, and smiled up at Jimmy as his lips teased nervously close to the tip of his leaking head. His fingers gently rubbed at the base which caused his brother to cant his hips upward and beg for more. When Dean moaned so loudly, Castiel took Jimmy into his mouth and sucked hard around him. The warm flesh giving off a heat that he could physically feel against his face. He moaned around it as his twin bucked up hard into his throat.

 

Jimmy cried out, to close to the edge way too soon.  “Cas…” he whimpered not knowing whether he wanted to cum so early in the night.  Though it never took him long to get worked up again but he did become way too sensitive at times.  He felt the familiar pull at the base of his spine and he arched his back biting hard on his lip.  “I’m close…”

 

“Fuck Dean,” Benny moaned, pressing his hips down to rut against Dean.  He rolled them over himself, letting Dean sit right on his groin and he grinned up at him.  “Always enjoyed watching that ass of yours move,” he laughed smacking the side of it to make his point.

 

Dean leaned in and grinned as his lips moved over the words "You ain't seen nothin' yet." Against Benny's neck, before he bit down again on the sensitive spot. He leaned back on his arms and his spine arched as he rolled his hips seductively. The feel of Benny's huge cock pushing against his ass was much hotter than he'd expected, and he found himself grinding down even harder against the thickness.

 

Castiel heard Jimmy say how close he was and he thought briefly about backing off and joining the other two but then he tasted the precum dripping onto his tongue and decided he wanted more. He sucked his brother's cock down and swallowed hard around the head milking it with everything he had, greedily pulling his jaws tight around it and moaning when the tip slipped into his throat.

 

Jimmy’s mouth dropped open and his back arched high of the ground as he came hard into his brother’s throat, crying out his name over and over again.  His vision went completely white as the orgasm washed over him, high keening noises leaving his throat as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Holy shit,” Benny laughed, both from hearing Jimmy practically scream out Cas’s name and Dean’s body grinding down on him.  He let his head fall back on the blanket and moaned, his hands gripping onto Dean’s waist.  He had several...several mental images of fucking Dean...but that was something he was still afraid to bring up.  Yeah they were ok making out and touching each other...but that?  He really didn’t want to freak Dean out.  He licked his dry lips and bucked up.  “Fuck Dean that feels good,” he moaned.

 

Dean smiled and wiggled his hips in a circular motion before sliding his shirt over his head. He hovered over Benny’s body and smiled down at him. “You know what would feel even better?” He rolled his hips again just to make it a little more difficult for his friend to answer. He heard a muttered “what?” under a very stifled moan. Dean leaned in closer…”If you would get all these clothes off that monster dick of yours and fuck me.” He grinned as he watched Benny nearly choke on his own tongue.

 

Cas was staring in awe when he heard the words slip from Dean’s mouth, he’d never imagined this scenario playing out and the idea of it was almost more than he could handle. He reached down to palm his already leaking cock through his shorts and planted a sweet and short kiss against his brother’s lips. “Wanna watch or wanna help?” He asked as he checked the still very sated look on Jimmy’s face.

 

Jimmy swallowed hard, he really didn’t want to move but he also really wanted to see the look on Dean’s face once Benny’s cock was inside of him.  Neither Cas or Dean knew how it felt to be split open on it and it was amazing.  He rolled over slowly, reaching out for one of the bags.  He had snuck in one of their larger bottles of lube.  Cas widened his eyes at him and he just shrugged before crawling over to them.

 

“You better not be just fucking with me Dean,” Benny growled out, getting a good grip on Dean’s waist before thrust up hard.  He’d only gotten the privilege of fucking Jimmy...and he figured he’d get Castiel before Dean was ever on the table.  In the corner of his eye he saw the twins moving closer and he grinned wide.

 

“Not really my style of joke man, I mean hell I’d put itching powder in your gym bag sure, but not this.” He said leaning over his best friend with a smile. He leaned down just enough to brush his lips against Benny’s and smiled against them. Dean dipped his fingers under the thin hem of Benny’s shirt and pulled until it was no longer covering the thick muscular torso. “Goddamn you’re huge, we better get this started if it’s gonna happen any time tonight.” Dean grinned and dipped back down again.

 

Castiel placed himself at Benny’s side soothingly rubbing his nails against both of their bare chests. He gave Dean a heated glare and when he could, he leaned in and captured his lips, sucking them gently and sending as much comfort and affection as he could through the kiss they shared.

 

Jimmy ripped off the safety seal on the lube and put it within Benny’s reach.  He gave the older man a kiss before helping Castiel pull the rest of their clothes off, creating a rather big pile.  Crawling onto the other side of the mass of bodies he started running his hands along Dean’s arms, massaging at his shoulder as Benny’s hand moved lower.

 

Benny’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Dean naked and hovering over him.  He took a quick moment to calm down before sitting up and maneuvering Dean to sit with his back against Benny’s chest.  “How long has it been Dean?” he asked softly as his thumb traced up his crack to put a little pressure on his hole.

 

“‘s been a while man but I’m not a virgin and I’m not made of glass so.. you know .. I’m not gonna freak out.. just don’t tease me for too long.” He smiled, if he were honest he was a little nervous but it wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, as much as it was that he wasn’t nearly as confident of his skills as a bottom as he was about being on top. That and Benny really did have a gigantic fucking dick., that would make anyone a little hesitant.

 

Castiel watched as Benny’s thumb dipped into Dean’s crack and he groaned, he was almost a little jealous that it wasn’t him first, but he’d have to admit watching Dean be split open on Benny’s thick cock was definitely on his list of things that might be more hot than actually fucking Dean himself. Cas pulled Jimmy into his side and they both watched leisurely as Benny gently pushed Dean down on his hands, his ass high in the air.

 

Jimmy bit his lip as he sat back with Castiel.  This was probably his favorite thing that Benny did...it definitely helped in relaxing before his fingers would slip inside.  Even those were huge.  He grinned and watched Dean’s face, for once knowing how it would feel before the other two.

 

Benny hummed a little as he palmed at Dean’s tight ass.  He gave it a good spank before spreading his cheeks, licking a long line from his balls all the way to his hole, flicking along the rim teasingly.  He waited for the first gasp before very slowly sliding his tongue into him with a moan.

 

Dean could barely hold his hips still when Benny dipped his silky tongue inside him. It was amazing, he’d only tried it a time or two before but it hadn’t felt anything like what his best friend was doing. He relaxed the best he could, hoping to make things easier on him and everyone else. He felt the tip of Benny’s tongue push against the wall of his hole and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped. “mmm fuck Benny.”

 

Castiel moved around until he was face to face with Dean, he wanted to look into his eyes as he experienced the pleasure of Benny’s mouth and playful smacks to his ass. He reveled in the fact that Dean’s green irises were blackened almost fully showing just how much he wanted and desired everything to be just as it was.

 

Jimmy grinned leaning back on his hands not really sure what he should do.  He crawled over to kneel at Benny’s back, letting the older man use him to steady himself.  Jimmy kissed his neck before rubbing at his shoulders biting his lips as he watched Dean’s hole slowly open up.

 

Benny moaned in thanks for Jimmy being his little back rest.  He thrusted his tongue in and out a few times, moaning at the little shudders going up Dean’s spine.  “Mmm, what do you think cher?  Think he’s ready for something bigger?”  Benny asked.  Jimmy giggled in his ear, whispering a yes before grabbing up the lube. Spilling some over on his own fingers by accident as Benny waited for the cool liquid to drip on his before slowly tracing the tip of one along his hole.  “You ready Dean?” Benny asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah man, just.. get on with it,” Dean laughed until he felt the slick tip push in and then he growled out a rough moan unable to hold it in any longer. “Fuuuuuck… keep going Benny,” he begged.

 

Castiel spent most of his time leaving small kisses against Dean’s lips and reassuring him with playful bites to the ear, and occasionally thanking him for a gift he wasn’t aware he was giving. “You’re perfect, Do you know that?” he whispered against Dean’s ear.

 

Jimmy bit his lip, shuddering hard as he watched Benny’s pointer finger slowly disappear inside of Dean’s clenching hole.  He reached out and rubbed at Dean’s lower back, hoping to get him to relax a bit.

 

“There you go Dean…” Benny cooed starting to pull his finger out only to push it back in.  He waited until Dean was finally relaxed with all the gentle touches to his body before lubing up his thumb and pressing it in.  

 

He smiled at Cas and tried not to feel the blush that was heating his face. “You’re more perfect.” He answered knowing it was a lame attempt but he couldn’t help that Castiel had gotten him flustered. When he felt the intrusion Dean’s head fell down as a low moan escaped his lips. He pushed his body back against Benny’s thick thumb, it didn’t burn at all but there was plenty of lube and despite the fact that his fingers were huge too, there was still a lot of room that had to be made before he could take him in. “Fuck, come on man.. more.. I can take it.”

 

“You can take it, doesn’t mean you have to endure it. Be patient Dean, Benny will make sure you’re ready before he adds more.” Castiel smiled toward the bigger man and was reassured by a firm nod. “As much as I’d love to see what's happening back there, I can’t seem to get enough of those gorgeous eyes..” He chuckled pulling Dean in for a quick and easy kiss.

 

Jimmy smiled at the praise Cas was giving Dean...he wanted to see himself but he decided to stay put, his fingers kneading into Dean’s lower back.  He gasped when Benny pulled his thumb out, readying up two fingers.

 

Benny gave Cas a little smile before sliding two of his fingers in, paying close attention to any sounds made in pain.  Once they were completely inside, he scissored them several times, finding his prostate in the process.  “Ah...there it is,” he grinned when Dean cried out.

 

Dean shook as the button inside him was pushed and he lost control of most of his brain and body. Benny’s thick digits moving inside him was easier than he imagined it would be, of course it probably helped that he wanted it so fucking badly and they’d used a ton of lube. He tried his damndest to focus on Cas. Cas was his anchor, his fixed point. His eyes met with the dark blue stare and he smiled his biggest smile.  The words on the tip of his tongue but he was too afraid to say them just yet. Instead he started backing up again, and fucking himself on Benny’s thick fingers.

 

Castiel watched in awe as the sweat began to drip down Dean’s forehead and he licked the salty skin of his cheek before whispering more compliments against his ear. “So gorgeous like this Dean, I can’t wait to see how you react to the way it feels to be so full of Benny’s cock.” He said before he swiped his tongue across his lips and sucked the bottom one into his mouth.

 

Jimmy kissed along Benny’s neck, his own body shuddering at how well Dean was taking it.  “Oh fuck…” he moaned as a third finger pushed in.  Suddenly he was feeling insanely empty as he watched those thick fingers fuck into Dean.

 

Benny grinned at Jimmy as he began to whine a little.  He curled his fingers a little to massage at Dean’s prostate, pushing him right onto the edge before he started to pull them out.  “You want me to wear a condom Dean?” Benny asked.

 

“You’re clean, I’m clean, just get the fuck inside me.” Dean panted as Benny twisted around and hit his prostate again, goddamn those fingers were fucking talented too. “Fuuuuuuuck,” he moaned. He lifted his head and stared into Castiel’s eyes as he felt Benny sit up and slap the thick cock against his ass. He didn’t break that look until after he felt the tip stretching his hole and pushing inside.

 

Castiel swallowed hard when he saw the determined look on Dean’s face and felt his gaze boring into his own eyes. He wouldn’t dare look away either, not wanting to miss one second of Dean’s reaction.

 

Benny bit hard on his lip as he pushed in as slow as he could manage.  He knew that he was larger than most men and always had to be careful.  When he finally bottomed out he blew out a slow breath, melting back into Jimmy as the younger twin rubbed his back and shoulders.  His own hand squeezed at Dean’s hip, waiting for him to adjust before giving him a shallow thrust.  “So good Dean...so good,” he moaned reaching out with his other hand to massage the back of his neck.

 

“Holy shit, you really are a goddamn horse.” Dean chuckled as the pressure of Benny’s cock filled him until he felt like he was going to explode. It didn’t hurt but damn he was so full he thought the tip was going to come out of his mouth any minute. He grit his teeth as Benny made the first push, it wasn’t from pain he just didn’t want to let all the things he would have said, escape. “Cum’ere,” he whispered to Cas before he pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel returned it quickly and eagerly, sucking on his lips and biting against them until they were swollen and sore.

 

“Fuck Dean,” Benny moaned, his body shaking with the effort to keep going slow.  Jimmy leaned in, whispering that Dean was more than ready.  He swallowed hard and started to speed up, keeping a firm grip on those hips.  Jimmy was kissing at his neck, little moans pressed against his skin.  “How’s he doin Cas?” Benny teased, giving Dean’s ass a good smack.

 

“He’s doin just fine Benny, I think I heard him say something that resembled calling you a slow old man.” Cas smirked and Dean’s face went a little pale. He dug his fingers into the blanket probably far enough to have hit the hard ground below but he didn’t care, he knew that he was about to get pounded and had he not been okay with it he would have said something but he knew Benny wouldn’t hurt him and to be honest, it was pretty aggravating that he was being so shy and timid when he would have already bent Jimmy in two and poured it to him. 

“Oh is that so?” Benny growled out, pulling out only to slam back into him.  “You want it faster Dean?” he moaned slamming into him a few times.  Jimmy gasped behind him, his fingers brushing down his stomach.  He bit his lip hard, trying to keep his concentration on Dean.

 

Dean felt Benny slamming into him and his body shook with pleasure, he was finally letting loose and it was great. So great he wanted even more, so he grinned up at Cas with a smirk on his lips. “Well… I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself man.” He’d almost got the big laugh he’d planned out but then he felt the stinging clap of Benny’s hand on his ass and the hard thrust against his prostate and he choked on it instead.

 

Benny chuckled, giving his best friend exactly what he wanted.  “Feels so fucking good Dean,” he moaned.  He changed the angle just a bit and grinned as he hit Dean’s prostate more often than not.  He grinned as Jimmy pressed one more kiss to his shoulder before he gave in, crawling over towards Cas.  

 

Jimmy licked his lips and fought off a moan when he saw the look of pure pleasure on Dean’s face.  “Wow,” he breathed, brushing his lips along Castiel’s neck.  He glanced down and grinned, his hand moving in to grip his brother’s swollen cock.  “Will you fuck my mouth Castiel?” Jimmy whispered in his ear.

 

Cas groaned, he’d almost completely forgotten about his own aching cock as he watched Dean’s eyes blown wide and the gorgeous contours of his face move at each stage of pleasure. He climbed to his knees and spread his legs as he motioned for his brother to crawl between them, not wanting to remove his access to Dean’s lips.

 

Dean growled and panted almost constantly as Benny plunged harder and harder against his the button that sent pleasure sparking through every nerve ending until his knees nearly went weak. “Fuuuuck, Benny!” He moaned, trying extremely hard to ignore the sight of Cas fucking into Jimmy’s mouth because he was overwhelmed enough as it was just focusing on Benny’s monster cock splitting him open.

 

Cas felt Jimmy’s hands on his ass  as he fucked his brother’s mouth hard, his tip sliding back and dipping into his throat. His twin swallowed around him before he could pull out. Castiel would kiss Dean even harder when he backed away, providing more focus when he wasn’t balls deep in Jimmy’s cute little mouth.

 

Benny shuddered hard watching as Castiel began to fuck into Jimmy’s mouth, he wasn’t going to last very long, especially not when Dean started to clench around him so tight he could barely breathe.  He smoothed his hands up Dean’s back to grip at his shoulders, pulling out only to shove his cock hard into him.  “Is this what you wanted sweetheart,” He gritted out.

 

Jimmy closed his eyes and moaned around his brother’s cock, loving how he would slide right into his throat.  He stretched out his arms and felt Dean’s leg with his fingers.  Opening his eyes he realized he could reach Dean’s leaking cock.  He pulled off Cas to move just enough to still suck on his brother and grip Dean tightly.

 

Castiel fucked deeply into Jimmy’s mouth, unable to control himself any more, he’d been deprived of the needed attention for far too long. He situated himself again after his twin moved and smiled as he watched Jimmy’s hand reach up to stroke Dean’s cock. He fucked down even faster pushing until he could feel his brother choking on him and then pulled out.

 

Dean nearly lost it when he felt a hand start stroking him, Benny fucking into him hard was almost enough to get him off by itself, but now having direct contact on his cock meant he couldn’t hold back much longer. “ Oh God Benny, Fuck me harder.” He cried out as he felt the urge curling deep in his stomach threatening to spill out any minute.

 

Benny moved his hips faster, sweat making its way down his face and back as he continued to fuck into Dean’s ass harder.  He refused to cum before Dean but the sounds coming from in front of him were breaking down his hold.  “Come on sweetheart...cum for me,” he growled in Dean’s ear, pulling on his hair just a bit.

 

Jimmy moaned when he heard Benny growl out those words to Dean, his hand speeding up as he sucked furiously on his brother.  He daringly moved his hand up to trace at Castiel’s hole, his fingers still coated in some lube from earlier.

 

Castiel moaned when he felt Jimmy teasing him and moved a hand around to reassure him and push against the finger that was barely dipping inside him. “Just do it baby brother, make me cum down your throat.” Castiel’s rough voice grounding out the words as he fucked deeply into his twin’s throat.

 

Dean was ready to shoot, his whole body shaking from too damn much perfection. When his best friend jerked on his hair he felt his cock leak down and spill onto Jimmy’s fingers. Dean started pushing back and roughly spearing himself onto Benny’s thick cock. “Fuuuuuck that’s it, right there… gonna.. fuck… gonna cum… “ He panted before he felt the hot white orgasm climb higher and rip out of him.

 

“Oh god yes!” Benny cried out when Dean clenched around him and he felt him cum.  He pushed into him one last time before he orgasmed, nearly filling him all they way.  He kissed at Dean’s neck, staying still for a few moments to catch his breath.  “Fuck Dean…” he panted, turning Dean’s face to kiss at his lips.

 

Jimmy worked Dean through his orgasm as a finger from his other hand slide right into Cas.  This was the first time he had ever done this but was proud to find that little spot in his brother rather quickly.  He massaged at it, keeping his throat open.

 

When Castiel heard Dean’s orgasm, and Benny’s that followed he knew he wouldn’t be much further behind them. He fucked harder into Jimmy’s mouth now that he didn’t have to focus on kissing Dean or making sure he stayed calm. He shook and moaned when felt his brother’s finger pushing against his prostate and his throat swallowing around the head of his cock. He shot hard and his hips jerked wildly when he came in his twin’s mouth.

 

Dean smiled against Benny’s lips and couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t done things so much sooner, but he supposed it just wouldn’t have been the right time. The twins really brought out all the great things in his life, even his best friend. It still wasn’t something he wanted to do every day, but even he would it admit it felt pretty damn good to have Benny filling him up.

 

Benny hummed against Dean’s lips before pulling away, gently slipping out of Dean as he moved back.  He whistled low at the mess that was Dean’s ass and gave him a little pat.  “If I had a camera…” he chuckled grabbing up one of the tossed away shirts to start wiping him up.

 

Jimmy swallowed everything that Cas gave him and moaned when his brother moved away, letting him sit up.  He was a little dizzy and had to close his eyes to keep things from swaying.  “So...that was fun,” he grinned sheepishly.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Cas replied giving his twin a soft kiss before pulling his clothes back on, the days were warm but the nights carried a cool breeze that he seemed to notice quickly when he didn’t have his dick down his brother’s throat. He threw Jimmy’s clothes to him as well and sent Dean a wink. “I’m next.”

 

“Sure thing Cas,” he answered, licking his lips at the idea. “Not tonight though, holy hell Benny… you may end up driving us back to the cabin.” He teased, hoping he wasn’t really going to be walking funny once he stood up.

 

Benny just winked at him pulling up his pants before getting up to clean up their mess.

 

“Don’t worry Dean...you’ll get used to it,” Jimmy snickered, hurrying away before Dean could slap his ass.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

In the following weeks time seemed to speed by even faster than Dean expected and now it was only a little over a week before he had to get back to work, and he was sure that the twins would be headed off to college. They were both way too smart to not be the kind of guys to pursue higher education even if Jimmy was more of an artist than an academic, he didn’t doubt that he’d be moving on to bigger and better things too. 

He gave himself a quick moment to think about all the things that had happened over the summer, leaving out the emotional aspects of course. Dean wasn’t really good and handling those types of things… so he focused on the sex, and even occasionally their outings that he refused to call dates. Ah hell, who was he kidding… he’s head over heels for both of them and he’s too damn scared to admit it, so he occupied his mind with the imagery of their semi-acrobatic trysts. 

Dean thought of the first time more often than any of the others even though it left Benny out in the cold. He didn’t do it intentionally but having Cas and Jimmy to himself for the very first time was one of the most amazing nights of his life. He remembered every detail from the way Jimmy swallowed him whole the first time those gorgeous glossy lips pulled him in all the way to what it felt like watching Cas do the same for his brother and exactly the way it tasted when he licked away the spilled drops that leaked from his mouth.

Then there was the more recent memory, the way Castiel looked being split open on Benny’s cock made him rock hard just thinking about it. He’d finally figured out how it felt to be fucked by his best friend’s gigantic dick but it was nothing compared to watching it slide into Cas’ perfect ass. Surprisingly enough Benny allowed Dean the opportunity to bend him over after he’d continued to fuck his orgasm out of the stretched hole he’d opened up until it dripped into Jimmy’s mouth. They’d put the cock ring back on him and ordered that he not cum until everyone else had, Dean was pretty sure that was one of the things the youngest twin liked most. He palmed himself as he thought about how tight Benny was around him, he might as well have been a virgin and for all Dean knew that was a possibility, of course they hadn’t really began talking about who was the pitcher or catcher in previous relationships until recently. 

He groaned as his cock gave a triumphant twitch but they’d been fucking for hours and it wasn’t going to happen again for a bit no matter how enticing the pictures moving through his mind.

Dean watched as Castiel grabbed his brother’s hand and led him into the bathroom. He groaned and shook his head, that damn shower really needed to be bigger. He smiled a few minutes later when he heard the older twin teasing Jimmy by knocking the soap from his hands. He tried not to pay attention, he had some cleaning to do before Benny showed up. 

He moved Jimmy’s neat bag over toward the corner of the room and went to pick up Cas’ but as usual everything was half drug out and most of it rolled into a ball. It wasn’t that Castiel was messy, he was just … less particular about his things. Hell, Dean was probably more destructive than the two of them combined. 

He pushed a shirt down into the bag and jerked his finger back harshly, a small slit in his skin was leaking a single drop of blood. “What the hell?” He asked himself as his other hand dug into the duffel and checked to make sure there wasn’t anything unsafe in it. As it happened, it was just a small papercut but the more interesting part was the culprit had been a college brochure. When he lifted it up and figured out what it was, he found two more in it’s place. It caused a lump to rise in his throat and he tried his damndest to swallow around it. 

On each pamphlet was a list of pros and cons scribbled onto blank side. On two there were almost equal lists on both sides, but when he found the one marked Boston University it felt incredibly heavy in his hand. Dean was scared to turn it over… what if there wasn’t even a list, or what if he was on it, what if he wasn’t! The uncertainty was killing him and he wasn’t one for snooping through other people’s things but this affected him too dammit.

He flipped the thin paper over and there was one, on the Pro side of the list there were loads of things, he hadn’t even taken the time to read him before his eyes shifted over to the con side and it was clearly marked. “They won’t want to keep us.” 

Dean felt a crushing weight in his chest like an anvil had been dropped on him. How could they think that? How could Castiel for one second not know how he’d felt… That’s when he realized, it was because he hadn’t said anything. He’d planned to, really he had… but then the time wasn’t right, or the words wouldn’t come out, or something else needed his attention… Right? 

Dean rubbed his face with his palms and sighed… No, that wasn’t it.. he was being a chicken-shit and avoiding the discussion he’d promised Jimmy a few weeks ago all because he didn’t want to “talk about his feelings.” Cas was worth it… Jimmy was worth it, and even though he knew that Benny understood Dean’s particular brand of “love.” He damned well outta say it to him too. He didn’t even manage to straighten up the bedroom, much less anything else before he heard the familiar growl of Benny’s bike. 

 

Benny sat on his bike for a moment, taking in a deep breath before getting up. He was trying to not think about it too much but there was only a little over a week left...and he had no idea what was going to happen. He had hoped that at least one of them would have brought it up by now...but hell...did he really want that answer? He shook his head and headed up to the door, his duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. He didn’t even bother knocking anymore, just walked right in.

“Hello?” He called out, not knowing where they all were. He didn’t exactly get an answer but he did hear the shower going off. Taking two steps at a time he entered the bedroom only to freeze when he saw Dean just standing there, Cas’s bag open next to him.

“Dean?” he said walking closer to him.

His hand was shaking and he wasn’t exactly sure when that had happened but his body was moving on auto-pilot as he handed the paper off to Benny. His friend took it but didn’t read it immediately, instead he gave Dean a concerned look that worried him even more. He barely formed the words but eventually they came. “Twins… College…They really don’t know,” he said, as if it answered everything. 

Benny frowned even deeper before he finally looked the thing over. He didn’t know what the hell Dean was so worried about...it was in Boston. He opened his mouth to give him shit for it but Dean forced the brochure over and the words scribbled on the back slapped him hard in the face. “What the….how the fuck could they think this?” Benny said. He slumped down on the nearest bed and sighed. 

Dean covered his mouth unsure of what to say. Hell, he didn’t have the answers either. His knuckles were white when he realized how hard his fist had been curled into a ball. He wasn’t angry at all, it was more of a reflex to calm himself down. Dean rarely got that upset but it wasn’t their fault that he couldn’t stow his crap and tell them how he felt. “I dunno man, I… just can’t do this right now.” Dean stepped out of the room, he felt suffocated in there and knew the twins would be hopping out of the shower any moment. He grabbed a bottle of Jack and stepped out onto the back deck. The summer wind hitting his face was enough to calm him down a little but the deep chug of whisky didn’t hurt.

Benny watched Dean leave and couldn’t help growling under his breath. He loved Dean to death but sometimes he wanted to slap the shit out of him. He ran his hands over his face again and stared down at the brochure, his breath hitching a bit when the water in the bathroom shut off. Even as the door opened he stayed put, his eyes flicking up to look at the twins.

Castiel stepped through the door first and smiled at the sight of Benny, it sometimes seemed as if the weekends were his favorite part, for more than a few reasons. He loved the way Dean came alive around his friend, he was also growing steadily attached the the feel of being split open. Castiel’s naughty thoughts stopped immediately when he looked down to see the red paper in Benny’s hand. “What were you doing in my bag?” He asked as he snatched the paper away.

“I wasn’t in your bag...that was Dean,” he snatched the brochure back, turning it around to point at the list on the back. “So...I’m not the smartest man in this house but...what the hell is this?” he asked softly, trying to keep any bitterness out of his voice. He eyed Jimmy especially but he only squirmed, hiding slightly behind Castiel who was still fuming.

Castiel paled at the mention of Dean, he’d somehow found the list and one of his worst nightmares had come true. The last thing he wanted was for him and Jimmy to become some sort of pity thing that the other two felt guilty about. He wanted their reaction to be untarnished and all because he hadn’t cleaned up his damn stuff… that opportunity was gone. “You don’t have to be a genius to know what it is Benny, I’ve made a few more… and there’s even a couple sex toys in there if you’re so interested in what’s in my bag.” Castiel knew he was taking his own anger in himself and the little he felt toward Dean out on Benny but he was the one standing there and Cas had a way of not being able to keep his mouth shut.

“Angel don’t…” he sighed heavily and took Castiel’s hand, pulling him down to sit next to him, then doing the same for Jimmy. “Don’t do that...I just wanna know what made you even think this? I mean, I know we don’t have very many conversations around here but this was never just about the sex for me,” he said. 

Cas did find comfort in Benny’s hand and even more when he leaned in against his large muscular form. Comfort yes, but not what he wanted… He seemed sincere and Castiel honestly believed him, but it was difficult to wrap his head around the idea that two attractive older men would do more than waste a summer away with guys fresh out of high school. 

The fact that Dean wasn’t in the room spoke volumes about how he’d taken it, and none of it good. “I wrote it because that’s how I felt, and it doesn’t even matter what you say to that now because everything is ruined. I kept this a secret for a reason! I don’t want to have either of you feel sorry for me, or Jimmy. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into saying things you don’t mean.” Castiel let out a deep breath, he hadn’t even knew he’d been holding until it escaped.

“Sorry to break it to you both but I sure as hell don’t feel sorry for you. And to be quite honest...I would think the reverse. I’m older than all three of you and pretty simple minded...why in the hell would you two want to be with me? I can see you two being with Dean...he’s younger and though the little shit will never admit it, pretty damn smart,” Benny said with a slight growl before adding,” And I never say things I don’t mean.”

Jimmy jerked away as if he’d been slapped and he supposed that’s exactly what it felt like. “What? I can’t believe you would say that. You know that we care about Dean obviously, but I wanted you the second I saw you, even though I was angry.” His voice raised a little as the hurt hit a little deeper, he’d done everything he could to show Benny how he felt and it obviously hadn’t sunk in. “I submitted to you in a way that I’d never have for anyone else, even Dean. I won’t let you think that I don’t want you anymore.” His face was hot with anger but it was steadily cooling down as he felt Benny’s thick calloused fingers soothing him.

Benny frowned, practically yanking Jimmy into his lap, “Hey, no, no that’s not what I meant at all cher. Ok...we need to talk this all out. and now. I don’t want this to end, even after the summer...and I’m damn sure Dean doesn’t either. He’s just...got his head up his ass right now,” Benny said rubbing Jimmy’s back slowly. He tipped up Castiel’s face to make him look straight into his face. “You got that Angel? As long as you two want me, I won’t leave.” Benny said sternly before leaning in to first Cas’s lips then Jimmy’s.

Castiel’s tension released when Benny claimed his mouth, that wicked tongue just dipping in for a moment before he pulled away again. He tried to believe what he’d said but it was really hard. If Dean was so on board with everything why did he take off? He knew that the man hated showing his more sensitive side, something even he had only caught a few small glimpses of, but he honestly thought that if Dean really and truly cared for him in a way that wasn’t going to fade away when the school year started, he would have said something. Castiel leaned against Benny’s side even further, it wasn’t everything he needed but it was helpful. “We understand.” he said with a smile as he felt the hard chest beneath his face shake with a small chuckle.

Benny sat there for a moment, just cuddling the two of them before he gently pushed Jimmy off his lap. “You two stay put and I’ll try to get Dean to quit being so damn emotionally constipated. I want you both to understand something though...just because he hasn’t said it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel strongly about you both. Ok?” he asked and didn’t budge until he got nods from them. It was timid but he took it. He left the room and headed towards the back door where he knew Dean was. He watched his best friend through the screen door for a moment, trying to figure out what he was even going to say. “Fuck me…” he said under his breath. He pushed through the door and moved next to him, grabbing the bottle easily from his hand. “You done?” he asked.

Dean stumbled a little with his hand suddenly empty. He bumped against the railing and then just leaned into it. Benny’s voice felt like a hammer in his head despite the fact that he wasn’t even close to drunk. “Done with what man?” He asked, clearly Benny was pissed but he honestly didn’t have enough mind to figure out why at the moment.

“Done with this little tantrum you’re throwing. I know you don’t wanna hear it...or deal with it...but unless you firmly pull that head of yours out of your tight little ass...you’re gonna lose them. And I know you too well….it’ll kill ya. So please, do me a favor...and just suck it up and tell them how ya feel….how you REALLY feel,” he said softly. He looked at Dean and bit his lip waiting.

Dean scoffed, his head shook from side to side as he told himself that Benny wasn’t right, it wasn’t that easy. “It’s not just about that man, I mean..yeah I ‘m not gonna lie..I’m not good at that kinda stuff but I thought.. hell I thought they’d at least know that it wasn’t.. that it was more.. fuck I don’t even know.” Dean huffed and pulled away before he pulled the bottle to his lips again. “It’s not just about me Benny, there’s more options for them… better schools, a place where they can be close to their families. How do you expect me to ask them to give all that up for me, and what even makes you think they would?” Dean spit out the words, he grinded his teeth down and tried to take deep breaths because he could feel his heart beating in his ears.

Benny yanked the bottle out of Dean’s hands again, holding him back with his other hand, “Yeah there are better schools...but maybe that doesn’t matter to them? Maybe they want to be away from their families? I don’t know...those are questions you need to ask them. And how are they supposed to know that this is more than some wrestling in the sheets? We never talk about it!” Benny shouted, throwing the bottle out towards the trees. Before Dean could shout back he pinned him against the railing. “Listen to me Dean, maybe...just maybe it’s not about giving anything up...but compromising so that none of us lose out,” he said, his voice a lot calmer.

The words died in his throat and with Benny standing so close it was hard to get anything out. He tried to take in the words and even though he still didn’t really buy into the fact that the twins would or should pick him over something like a better school or whatever, he nodded in agreement. At the very least they really did need to have a conversation. “Alright, I just .. don’t wanna hold them back.” He said as Benny guided him inside.

Benny stopped to turn around and cup the side of Dean’s face gently, “You’re not holding anyone back Dean...I promise,” he said with a soft smile before leaning in to kiss his lips chastely. Once Dean’s breathing calmed down he continued to lead him upstairs where the twins were waiting. 

Jimmy was sitting on the bed, his hands wringing together in his lap. He heard a shuffle of feet and looked up to see Dean and Benny standing in the doorway. He quickly grabbed up Castiel’s hand and tugged to keep him still. “Cas…” he said.

Dean locked eyes with Castiel and immediately felt the weight on his chest release like a valve had finally been turned. He had every intention of walking into that room and having a long talk, and he still would but at the moment he could think of nothing else but kissing the guy senseless. He closed the distance between them quickly and pressed their mouths together. He poured everything he could possibly let out into that kiss and thankfully found it met with an equal passion. “I’m sorry…” Dean whispered against his swollen, chapped lips. 

Castiel’s knees were a little weak but he stood his ground, he wasn’t sure how but the words came out, even if they were raspy and broken. “Sorry for what?” His forehead rested on Dean’s so close that he could feel the hot breath against his face. His hands moved out toward Dean’s hips and he pulled him in tighter.

“For not saying it when I wanted to… for not telling you sooner, for you having any moment of doubt about the fact that I care abou… NO!” Dean growled at himself, and he tugged on the belt loops of Castiel’s jeans. “...that I love you Cas, I really do.”

Castiel bit his lip, trying to suppress the huge grin growing on his face, “Dean…” he said in almost a whisper, his hand coming up to cup the side of his face. “I love you too….” he leaned in to catch Dean’s lips, gently nibbling on his bottom one. 

Dean couldn’t stop smiling after he heard the words, he didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand as he moved over toward the bed where Jimmy and Benny were sitting. He leaned down to claim the other twins mouth and sucked on his lip a little knowing that it drove him crazy. “Darlin, You know that goes for you too right?” He smiled even wider as he leaned in close. “I love you Jimmy, I should have said it sooner… I’m sorry that it took so long but I do.” Dean chuckled as Jimmy happily leaped against him, and playfully covered him in small chaste kisses.

“It’s ok Dean....” Jimmy said kissing along his jawline, “I love you too,” he said softly against his ear before hugging him tightly.

Benny sat back on the bed with a grin on his face, watching as the twins hugged around Dean. He crawled back until his back was against the headboard, letting his eyes close as the knots of tension slowly began to untangle in his chest.

Dean licked his lips and then politely scooted the twins over a little before he jumped on the bed and tackled Benny down to it. “I hope you’re not expecting a cheesy romantic montage or anything…” he chuckled and laughed when he felt the push of his friend’s hands against his own but he had the better angle at the moment and Benny couldn’t lift his entire weight with his arms. 

Benny laughed, barely even pushing at Dean, “Nah...but I hope you do know that even though you are a royal pain in my ass...quite literally now...I still love you you little shit,” Benny grinned up at him.

Dean barked out a laugh and smiled, he was honestly jealous of Benny’s openness but he didn’t let it stop him, it was one of the biggest things he’d ever done. Outside of his family he’d never really spoken the words except once to Benny before in a very platonic way at the time. “Love you too man,.” Dean offered before he bit at the scruff beneath Benny’s lips and rolled off of him. “As for you two, I wanna say that I don’t know about what he’s gonna do, but if you would rather go to school somewhere else… that’s okay. I’ll follow you if you want me to.” 

“Well...we already decided on what school we’re going too. And that’s Boston University,” Castiel said crawling up the bed to sit near Dean. He reached out to squeeze at Benny’s leg, giving him a warm smile.

“It’s got the better program for me anyway, Castiel could probably do better somewhere else, but their visual arts department is one of the best in the country.” Jimmy offered as he scooted up on the other side practically splaying himself completely on top of Benny. “And besides, we decided a long time ago that we didn’t want to split up for college.” He felt the warmth of Benny’s large arm wrapping around him and pulling him into his side.

Benny couldn't help but nuzzle into Jimmy’s neck, kissing gently at his skin. “I gotta say, I’m damn glad you two are going to Boston. It’s beautiful there and when you aren’t all busy...there’s ton of stuff Dean and I can show you,” Benny said with a bright smile. He couldn't help it, he was happy.

Jimmy smiled when Benny nudged closer to him, it was so comforting to have everything worked out and he was grateful that even though he knew Dean absolutely hated being vulnerable, he’d opened himself up anyway. His smile didn’t fade as he leaned over Benny’s chest and said. “We’d love that…”

 

Benny woke up the next morning completely tangled up in the blankets. He huffed out a laugh and tried to move only to have one of the twins wrap around him. His vision was still pretty blurry but he was guessing it was Jimmy. After their very emotional night, they had just relaxed, watching a few movies on Dean’s lap top. He didn’t even remember falling asleep but someone had taken off his boots and jeans. 

“Baby...come on...roll over,” he groused, gently pushing him off his very tingly arm. Jimmy pouted in his sleep but finally rolled away, burying himself under the blankets. He grinned at him, turning to taken in the tangled mess of Cas and Dean. Dean would kill him later but he found his phone on the floor by the bed and snapped a picture of them. 

“Definitely gonna need a bigger bed,” Benny grinned as he snatched up some clean clothes to make his way into the bathroom. 

Jimmy smiled against the soft comfort of the covers, he really didn’t wanna get up but when he saw that Benny was headed toward the shower. Not only was the idea of having a little fun appealing, but he also had some things he needed to say to the man. Jimmy couldn’t believe that Benny didn’t know that he was crazy about him, and that would soon be resolved.

Benny hummed softly as he stepped under the hot spray, not being able to groan at the pelting water on his slightly sore muscles. He’d have to start working out, not only to keep up with his three lovers...but just for the hell of it. He heard the door open and smiled, raising up his face to let the water wash against it.

Jimmy pulled off his clothes, opened the shower door, and stepped inside. He scooted in and wrapped his arms around Benny’s thick waist. and hugged tightly against his back. He steeled his nerves and maneuvered around until he was in the front and pushed his lover against the back wall. “I want to know something Benny, I submitted myself to you completely and you still had doubts about how I felt. What could I possibly do to make you understand?” He was being more dominant than he’d ever been before but even with the new found courage, it wasn’t enough to negate the hurt or disappointment in finding out that Benny thought he’d ever willingly give up what they have. 

Benny bit his lip as his hands rose to cup the sides of Jimmy’s face. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. “You don’t have to say anything...I know,” he whispered, thumbs rubbing along his cheekbones. “I’m sorry cher...not used to beautiful things wanting to stick around,” he gave him a little smile and kissed him again.

“I’m...not...going...anywhere.” He spit out between the increasingly passionate kisses. He hugged himself around Benny’s neck and basked in the warmth of him and the hot water spewing from the showerhead. He sucked and pulled and bit against the soft bottom lip of his lover and moaned when Benny slid his soft velvet tongue into his mouth.

“Good...I don’t think I’d be able to let you go anyway baby boy,” Benny growled out sucking hard on his lower lip as his hands trailed down Jimmy’s back to grab at his ass. He nipped his way to Jimmy’s neck, nibbling at his skin before sucking a dark mark right at the juncture of his shoulder.

Jimmy groaned under the attention to his neck and nearly lost his balance at the claim Benny had made there. He used every last bit of restraint he had to from just one more question. “Why not?” he whispered barely above the sound of the spray beating down on his back. 

Benny slid his hands down further to grip at his thighs, hoisting him and wrapping his legs around his waist. He gently pressed him against the wall and kissed at his chin, avoiding his lips intentionally. “Oh I don’t know...I think I might be a little in love with you cher,” Benny grinned, his eyes widening. It was a tease...he was way more than just a little in love with his boy. 

Even though the admission wasn’t anything like he’d imagined, he couldn’t stop the fire that lit inside him urging him to give everything he could to show Benny just how much he cared. “Love you, Daddy.” he added with a shy smile before angling his hips lower to brush against Benny’s thick cock. 

“Mmm, what can I do to care of my baby boy today?” he said pecking his lips teasingly. He let Jimmy slide down just enough so their cocks were lined up and slowly rutted against him, biting down his moan in favor of hearing Jimmy’s little gasps.

In his current position there wasn’t much he could do besides hold on and let the thrust of Benny’s hips rubbing their cocks together bring him pleasure. “Mmm..more.” he whimpered, wanting to feel the full, thick head push inside him. “Please, mmm please Daddy.” he moaned out as a perfectly timed clash of their hips sent a shiver of hot ecstasy through him. 

Benny groaned not able to help jerking his hips hard against Jimmy. He maneuvered a hand under them, his finger tracing along his hole. “You sore at all?” he asked breathlessly, the tip of his finger dipping in teasingly. He grinned as it fluttered, Jimmy’s hips trying to sink down on it.

“No, just.. mmm just need you.” Jimmy’s head fell back and smacked gently against the shower wall as Benny teased a digit inside of him. He squeezed around it, trying to draw it in further.. needing more and wanting to be filled. .He bit his lip and arched his back when he felt the girth of the rest of Benny’s hand tight against his hole because he’d sucked the entire finger.

“Gonna take care of you baby boy,” Benny groaned pulling his hand away. He shushed the whine leaving Jimmy’s mouth and grabbed up the near empty bottle of lube. He made a mental note to pick some up later that evening. There was just enough to coat his fingers and quickly pressed his middle finger back into Jimmy, making sure the water didn’t wash it off. “So fucking tight baby,” Benny said sucking hard on his neck just as he found his prostate. He grinned and massaged it, easily slipping in a second finger.

Jimmy relaxed to make sure his body opened willingly, there was very little that felt better than Benny stretching him out far enough to take in his massive cock. He panted wildy once Benny latched onto his neck. His legs twitched but he held them tight around the thick waist of his lover as the sparks of pleasure struck inside every pulse point when his prostate was hit. ‘Feeels.. sooooooo good.” his words more exaggerated from the ripples of pleasure that caused him to hum. “Please, another..I .. I can take it.” With a plea in his eye he looked at Benny and bit his lip. 

Benny kept his eyes locked on Jimmy’s as he slipped in a third finger, sucking in his breath as those dark blue eyes widened. Jimmy’s head fell back against the tiles and Benny took advantage, leaning forward to bite and suck on his neck and collarbone. His finger driving almost relentlessly into his fluttering hole, driving his boy crazy with jabs to his prostate. Benny loved watching him fall apart in his arms he almost forgot about his own pulsing cock until Jimmy jerked, pressing his leaking head against his own stomach. “You want it like this baby? Or want me to fuck you from behind with your hands on the wall?” he growled in his ear. He lifted him just a tad higher so the head of his cock nudged at his hole along with his fingers.

Jimmy knew that if Benny sat him down at the moment his legs would have probably given out, although the thought of being bent over was incredibly arousing. “This, just .. mmm just fuck me Benny… Please.” He clenched his thighs and lowered himself down as far as he could in hopes of being able to feel the head slide in just a little more, just until it popped past the tight ring of muscle. Unfortunately he couldn’t make it happen he’d have to wait for Benny so he whined a little to make his argument clear.

Benny shuddered hard, scissoring his fingers as his cock head pulsed, just barely slipping past the rim next to his fingers. He gently pulled his fingers away to squeeze the last dregs of lube out onto his dick before returning them. “Jimmy…” he growled out as he started to very slowly push the head of his cock in, the tips of his fingers still massaging at his prostate. Double penetration had always been something he wanted to do...but never had the balls to even bring it up. He had a very strong mental image of both him and Dean fucking into Jimmy and he whimpered, biting hard on Jimmy’s neck.

Everything was moving extra slowly as the pleasure intensified, being full with Benny was more than he could have ever hoped for, but to know that he was taking in the head while he was stretched over his lover’s fingers only served to gratify him further. The minute he’d realized that Benny would allow him both he couldn’t stop getting the image of being split open by any two of them, and having the other fucking into his mouth. He groaned and nearly came at the idea of being able to satisfy all three of his men at the same time. “Mmm...more Daddy, I can.. I can take it.” He shuddered, hoping to feel Benny slide his cock deeper inside.

Benny kissed him, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth as he continued to push into him. His tongue, fingers and cock all found rhythm, thoroughly fucking Jimmy at both ends. He wasn’t going to last long at all, not with how frantically Jimmy was clenching around him. “God cher...can’t wait to see you split open on two of us, fucking into that greedy little hole,” he gritted out before kissing again, sucking greedily at Jimmy’s tongue. His orgasm was swirling close into his gut as he fucked into Jimmy a bit faster.

“Mmm yes… please…daddy.” He moaned even louder feeling the swirling of pleasure pooling in his stomach knowing his own release wasn’t far, but also knowing that Benny’s was even closer. He squeezed as hard as he could around the ever growing fullness he felt. Opening and clenching his hole to suck them back in.” He nearly tore a chunk from Benny’s lip when he felt the man bottom out inside him, his fingers still squeezed tightly around the outside walls of his hole. 

“Fuck baby...God fuck yes….squeeze tight around me,” Benny cried out, his hips jerking as he pushed faster. He wiggled his fingers and pressed hard against Jimmy’s prostate as his cock hit that spot every other thrust. “Fuck I love you so much,” Benny panted nipping at Jimmy’s lips.

Jimmy’s head was dragging against the wall, unable to lift it up from all the explosions of pleasure and the soft bit of stretching he felt when Benny slid all the way in. When he heard the soft, breathless confession he found himself more alert and awake than it felt like he’d ever been. Jimmy tightened his grip around Bennys neck and leaned his body forward claiming his mouth as passionately as he could. “Love you, mmm love you too, love your eyes, love your..fffuuuuuck, love your smile, love everything.” he muttered against Benny’s lips unable to hold back the bridge of unsaid things any longer. 

Benny couldn’t catch his breath, his heart beating frantically in his chest. he hugged Jimmy closer with his free arm. “Cum for me baby boy...cum for your daddy,” he whispered against his mouth. He was so on edge, his entire body was trembling with the effort to hold back. He needed his boy to let go before him.

Jimmy jerked and squirmed under the growing pressure inside him. Benny’s cock was enough to fill him up but being stretched out around his fingers as well had him ready to explode. Hearing that it was okay to cum was really all it took before felt the white hot pleasure to rip out of him and his orgasm to shoot high on his chest “Yessss, Daddy, harder… wanna feel you fuck your cum out of me.”

“Fuck!” He roared cumming long and hard into Jimmy. He pulled his fingers out to grip onto his thighs, fucking through his and the last of Jimmy’s orgasm. He was gasping into Jimmy’s neck when he finally slowed, his hips still jerking with the aftermath. “God damn…” he laughed, lazily kissing at Jimmy’s neck.

“Mmm treat me so good Daddy,” Jimmy cooed as he latched onto Benny’s lips and kissed him thoroughly even though he was already a little short on breath. It was amazing and he wanted to show exactly how grateful he’d been for it. “Come on, let’s go wake Dean and Cas up….” he said giving Benny one more healthy kiss before the devious smirk played against his lips. 

“Alright, alright Cher...just give me a second,” he laughed, lifting Jimmy up with shaky arms to slip out of him. Grinning, he spun him around and kneeled. “Damn…” he growled out as he looked at stretched Jimmy’s hole was. He flicked his tongue out at the rim and chuckled when Jimmy yelped. He got out of the shower and helped Jimmy dry off, even though they didn’t really wash up. “So...what’s the plan baby?”

Jimmy winked and tucked himself tightly in against Benny’s ear before whispering. “I can’t wait to have all three of you at the same time,” he answered before flicking his tongue out to dart over his lip and then biting down on it as he smiled and raised his brows. 

 

Castiel slowly woke up, half of his face smooshed into his pillow. Dean’s arm was draped around his middle and he couldn’t help snuggling further back into him. He was so glad things were out in the open now...even though he did get pissed off. 

He rolled over slowly, trying to not wake Dean and leaned up on his elbow smiling down at him. He looked so peaceful like this...he hated to wake him up but he wanted to see those green eyes. His fingers traced along the bridge of his nose slowly, trailing down to brush over his freckles on his cheeks.

Dean felt a tickle, mostly still asleep he just twitched his nose and hoped it would go away. Unfortunately it took longer than it should have for him to realize that it was Castiel and not some fly that had gotten into the cabin. He blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled at the gorgeous blue ones looking back at him. “G’mornin” he rasped out, his voice still rough with sleep. 

“Hello Dean,” he said with a soft laugh, fingers still tracing along the other man’s face. Castiel moved to lay his head down so that they were eye to eye, his fingers dancing down to trace at his chest. “Sleep ok?’” he asked.

“Perfectly,” Dean answered as he tugged Castiel even closer to him. It was an amazing feeling to wake up to the twins nearly every morning and Benny on the weekends, but now that he’d named the tight feeling in his chest it felt like it was going to burst open at any minute. His hand found Cas’ that was moving on his face like it was a treasure map and grabbed it before he leaned in and softly tugged at his lips. ‘I love you.” He felt so much lighter everytime he said it, that it might just become his new addiction.

Castiel smiled brightly, pecking his lips almost teasingly, “I love you too. God...I never thought anything like this would happen…” he said snuggling close, moving his face to nuzzle at Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, you and me both sweetheart.” Dean tilted his head back to give Castiel more access to the tenderness of his neck. It tickled sometimes to feel his breath on the sensitive area, but he wouldn’t change a thing. Cas loved to snuggle in and Dean loved it when Cas was happy. “Wouldn’t trade it though, not for anything.”

“Mmm, me neither. I’m glad you finally opened up to us....” Cas said quietly with a sigh. He pulled the blankets up to their chins and hummed, he was so nice and warm. It was still hot outside but he didn’t care.

Dean pulled Cas to him, his lips searching for the chapped pair opposite him and he had a lovely time finding them. He kept his eyes closed and managed to leave a trail of kisses from his chin all the way to his forehead before finally settling down to nip playfully at and tease Castiel’s mouth. “mmm love this, love kissing you, love waking up to you, love the way you wrinkle your nose when I kiss you on the forehead, love everything Cas.”

Castiel giggled trying to hide under the blankets from him, playfully pushing him away. He grinned when Dean followed, claiming his lips once he was under the covers with him. His arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him close as they kissed slowly, tongues just barely licking at the seams of their lips. “I love this too, waking up with you wrapped around me...seeing you so comfortable around all of us…” Castiel sighed happily, his smile beaming as he kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

“Oh yeah? You uh.. .like this?” Dean asked as he kissed a line down to his neck, letting his lips brush slightly against the skin until he neared Castiel’s clavicle. He sucked hard on the skin there and bit at it, drawing a bruise to the skin, smiling as Cas melted beneath him. “Mine.” he teased, but in all honesty he’d have claimed Castiel in any way the boy would let him. 

Castiel moaned softly, fingers finding their way into Dean’s hair. “Yours...always,” Cas said licking his dry lips. He loved his brother and was beginning to fall for Benny as well...but there was something special between him and Dean….much like there was with Jimmy and Benny. 

Dean growled at the admission, not understanding what why but it made his veins light up like a good whiskey. He slipped his kisses further down taking in a small brown nub and pulling it between his teeth. The way Cas responded to him was intoxicating and the arch of his back and fevered moan only made him want to do it again, so he did.. dipping in against the other nipple and sucking it in his mouth. “So good for me sweetheart, mmm love making you fall apart like this.”

“It’s easy with that mouth of yours,” Castiel said with a breathy laugh. He bit on his lip hard at the strong pull of his other nipple. It felt so good but it also tickled at the same time, making him squirm. 

“Mmm” Dean continued further leaving licks and nibbles along the lithe muscular torso, keeping his hands firmly placed on Castiel’s hips as he reached the small thin line of dark hair that would lead him where he wanted to go. He smiled as his teeth grabbed ahold of the cotton band of fabric and snapped it back against Cas’ skin. Castiel jerked up against him, begging for more. “You need somethin sweetheart?” He teased, he loved making Cas ask for what he wanted, even beg for it sometimes. 

Castiel pouted down at him, biting his lip and whined softly, “Dean...please….touch me?” he asked not able to keep his smile from stretching his lips. His wiggled his hips a little and laughed.

Dean’s fingers latched under the band of Cas’ shorts and jerked them down. “You might wanna be more specific sweetheart..” Dean smiled as he kissed against the skin of Cas’ abdomen and his nails dug into his toned thighs. He licked and sucked anywhere he could with the exception of where cas wanted him most. 

“Deeeeeeean,” he whined, pulling at his hair just a little. “You know where…” he said innocently. Castiel grinned when Dean just looked up at him, obviously waiting. “Touch my cock Dean...please?” he moaned.

“Mmm that’s better.” Dean smiled as he quickly moved his hand to grab ahold of the base of Cas’ cock. He spat on the head and stroked, rubbing the wetness from the tip all the way down. He flicked his tongue out to play with the head and chuckled when Castiel bucked up against it. “Not enough? mmm talk to me baby .. tell me what exactly what you want.” Dean loved the rough deep sound of Cas’ voice anytime but he craved it when they were intimate, the way it cracked made him feel more powerful than anything he’d ever imagined.

Castiel blushed, his fingers carding through Dean’s hair. “I want you to suck on my cock...push it all the way in until it fills your throat,” he said quietly, the grin on his face totally ruining the little innocent act. He pulled on Dean’s hair a little, his hips thrusting up a bit so his cock tapped Dean’s lips.

Dean opened wide and pulled the tip into his mouth, digging his fingers even further into Cas’ thighs. He pushed himself further and sucked Cas down until he could feel the tightening sac against his chin, until the head of his lovers’ cock was pushing past the tightness of his throat and hitting against his gag reflex. Dean moaned and hummed around the leaking tip doing everything he could to keep it in for as long as possible before he had to pull off. Eventually, he backed away until he was just barely ghosting over the slit and he could feel the drop falling across his lip.

Cas was a mess, fingers clenched in the sheets as his breathing came out in hard pants. “God Dean,” He whimpered when Dean pulled away, his tongue flicking out to graze at the head of his cock. Cas bit hard on his lip, arching up from the bed. “Please Dean...need to cum,” he whined, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Dean loved the way Castiel’s voice spiked something inside of him, the deep rasp unraveling his restraint. He quickly popped the tip back into his mouth and speared himself on the long hard shaft, sucking until his jaws were clenched tightly around every inch. The head dipped down past his throat and he just kept sucking, loving how it felt to have Cas filling every bit of his mouth and more. He bobbed gently, his hand coming up to push against Cas’ on his head until he got the point. 

Cas bit harder on his lip, crying out as his hips moved up, testing the waters a bit. When Dean moaned almost hungrily, he wound his fingers into his hair and sped up, his mouth dropping open at each swallow around his swollen head. “Oh fuck! So close,” he gasped, speeding up a little more.

Dean hummed gently around the tip of Cas’ cock, his heart pounding in his ears as he felt it moving faster. The way Castiel was slamming into his mouth nearly caused him to come undone himself. If he’d been able to get any friction against his own, without distracting himself he’d have cum instantly. He swallowed hard around the head begging for more of the salty precum that had leaked into his throat. The heat from Cas’ dick was warming up his face quickly and Dean could feel him slipping over the edge.

Castiel’s hips jerked hard a few times before he practically screamed out Dean’s name, cumming long into his throat. He collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as his fingers combed through Dean’s hair almost lazily. “Oh….my….God,” he hummed, laughing slightly.

Dean drank it down, feeling the heated cum spewing into his throat. It wasn’t so much that he loved the taste or anything, but the way he could bring out this raw passion from Cas was an unbelievably strong aphrodisiac. He licked around the tip a few more times for good measure before he climbed back up the bed and nuzzled back against Castiel’s neck.. ‘mmm good, huh?” 

“Mmhmm,” Castiel sighed happily, giving Dean’s face a few lazy kisses while his hand trailed down. He grinned as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving it a few squeezes. “What do you want Dean? My hand, mouth...or ass?” Cas groaned, rubbing his thumb at the slit. He scooped up the drop of precum and lifted it up to his mouth, sucking on it with a moan.

“Mmm fuck baby,” Dean growled. He knew when he felt the pressure against his cock that he wasn’t going to last long enough to get inside that perfect ass, no matter how badly he wanted it. “Suck my cock baby boy, wanna watch it slide into that pretty little mouth.” 

“Will you fuck my mouth Daddy?” Cas asked innocently, giving him a slight pout. He rolled over on his back and pulled on Dean’s hand until he understood what he wanted.

Dean bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood in his efforts to restrain himself. “You’re gonna be the death of me baby boy,” he claimed as he climbed up to straddle Cas’ face. His fingers grabbed onto the wooden headboard as he slowly slipped inside the hot wet mouth that opened willingly around him. He could feel his legs begin to shake from the amount of raw pleasure flowing through his body. 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands rubbing up and down Dean’s legs as he moaned around his cock. He opened his throat, a long hum vibrating along the hard flesh sliding between his lips. Dean’s hips stuttered a bit and Castiel dragged his blunt nails down the outside of his thighs trying to spur him on.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, having finally pushed completely inside Cas’ throat. He could feel the squeeze of Cas swallowing around him and it nearly broke everything inside him. He dug his nails into the wood beneath his hands and pulled out until he felt the urge to release tapering off. He decided then, to enjoy the feeling and made small long thrusts, just dipping about half of himself into the achingly pleasureful mouth.

Castiel loved the feeling of Dean’s cock slipping in and out of his throat, and at times he would add just a hint of teeth. He inwardly grinned at the hiss and jerk of Dean’s hips. Castiel dug his nails into the flesh of Dean’s ass, giving him a strong suck the next time he was all the way down his throat. 

As it turned out Dean didn’t have nearly as much restraint as he’d first hoped. The feeling of Cas’ nails digging into him and the combination of tightness around the top half of his cock just drove him deeper. He wanted to feel the same wet heat around every inch of him and so he pushed harder and dipped in further begging for Castiel to swallow every inch of him. “Fuck that’s it baby boy, suck on Daddy’s cock… mmmm” 

Castiel moaned loudly around him, swallowing and sucking greedily at his cock. Even raising up his head to bury the head as deep into his throat as it could go. His fingers rubbed up to his lower back, massaging the muscles there before rolling his eyes up to look up at Dean.

That was all it took, those gorgeous blue eyes staring back up at him brought the instant flood of orgasm throughout his entire body. His knees began to shake and tremble under the intensity of his release. Dean jerked and spasmed wildly into Cas’ throat fucking hard into his mouth as the last ropes of cum shot out of him. “Fuuuck, Cas.” He moaned as his dick twitched through a few small empty twitches. 

Castiel swallowed everything that he was given, his eyes fluttering shut once again. Dean pulled away slowly, the muscles in his legs shaking just a bit. He grinned up at him, leaning in to lick at his soft cock before he got too far away. “Feel better?” he laughed, his throat feeling a bit raw.

“Mmm, perfect sweetheart.” He smiled, dipping his head to taste himself on Castiel’s tongue. It was by far one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced and he loved it more every single time. He licked deep into Cas’ mouth sucking out the last remnants of his cum. “Good morning to me.”

Castiel smiled brightly at him, wrapping his arms around Dean to pull him in closer just as the door was being pushed open. He blinked at the sight of a very eager looking Jimmy and an even more smug looking Benny.

“So guys...we may have a problem,” Benny snickered as Jimmy crawled onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy smiled brightly as his teacher praised his work, it was a simple charcoal drawing but he was still proud. It was a hazy image of several male bodies wrapped around each other. His teacher, who he found out was pansexual, loved it...wanted him to fine tune it so they could put it up in the art show next week. They were dismissed and Jimmy slowly put his tools away, taking his time. He was never in rush anymore, needing to make sure that when he went home, that it was all still very real.

 

He inhaled a deep gust of the cool autumn air, his breath coming out in a fog. The leaves were steadily changing colors and it was breathtaking. Their cute little Victorian style house was littered with photographs that he and Cas had both taken of their new home, several of them featuring the two men they fell hard for. He pulled the black pea coat around his frame a bit tighter, his body shivering a little at the slight spike of cold.

 

Jimmy smiled, his bottom lip catching between his teeth as he thought of home and what was waiting for him. It had taken a few weeks for him to adjust and stop thinking the worst...that when he would come home from class it would be to an empty house. It was the biggest that they could afford with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. They shared the master bedroom that was upstairs, the bed taking up nearly the entire room. Most nights when they chose to snuggle instead, the glass paned doors would be propped open so they could stare out at the sky from their bed.

 

Jimmy was so in his own thoughts he didn't catch someone calling out to him, it wasn't until a hand clamped down on his shoulder that he spun around. He gasped, his hand flying to his chest.

 

Shawn saw Jimmy, and his hearty smile. It was easy to see that something had changed. Jimmy was always a happy guy but seeing the new confidence in his step, was nearly enough to make him swallow his tongue. He’d regretted his decision since the moment the words had left his mouth, but he was terrified of letting the people in his small town find out his secret. He couldn’t let him get away again, at least not without trying. He called out for him but he was too far away, so he jogged a few steps ahead and finally latched onto his arm, and spun him around.

 

“Jimmy, hey. I thought that was you.” Shawn said, pulling out his biggest smile.

 

Jimmy’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help the breathless laugh, “Shawn?  Wow...um, hi?  Are you going to school here too?” he asked.

 

“Yeah man, got in on a lacrosse scholarship. It’s really good to see you.. it’s been a while. How’ve you been?” Shawn asked, there was a fine line between desperate and interested sometimes, and he had a little trouble walking it.

 

“I’ve been great...borderline amazing,” Jimmy laughed.  Shawn still looked exactly the same as he did when he left but there was nothing there for him.  No flutter of the heart or that warm buzzing feeling he used to get.  His eyes didn’t match the same intensity as his other lover’s and he was perfectly fine with that.  He smiled up at his former crush, pulling the coat a little tighter around himself.  “Congratulations on the scholarship, that’s awesome.”

 

Shawn shrugged a little, “Thanks. I look forward to the start of the season, maybe I won’t be so restless.” He chuckled and moved in just a little closer, not enough to invade the parameters of personal space but enough to not be distant. “I uh.. I’m sorry.. about before Jimmy. I mean, I always really liked you I just wasn’t as brave as you and your brother. It took me a while to accept myself for who I am, and sometimes I really wish I’d done things differently.”

 

“Oh...it’s ok Shawn.  I’m glad you came to terms with it,” Jimmy smiled, biting his lip.  He noticed Shawn getting closer and tried to not make it too obvious when he shifted away from him.  He knew Cas was probably already home but his brother would go berserk if he caught another man getting too close.  As much as it would bother someone else, it always made him smile.

 

“Thanks, most of it was actually because of what happened with us… or what didn’t happen I guess.” Shawn moved in just a little, brushing his hand against Jimmy’s arm. “Well you should let me buy you dinner, we could catch up on all that’s happened this summer, maybe even split dessert. “ He added with the sideways smile that he’d used a million times before.

 

Jimmy took a more obvious step back and gave him a smirk, “I’ll have to pass on that.  Besides, I don’t think my boyfriends would agree to that,” he bit his lip a little nervously.

 

Shawn’s eyes went wide and his head jerked back in surprise. “Wait, did you say … Boyfriend”S” as in … plural?” He was a little more than disappointed that Jimmy had moved on but very intrigued to find out what he meant.

 

Jimmy grinned even bigger, mostly this time justing thinking about what was waiting for him at home.  Speaking of, his phone was buzzing in his pocket.  He pulled it out with smile when he saw it was Benny calling him.  “Yes...as in plural.  I guess it takes a lot to keep me sated,” he said with a wink.  “I gotta get going...it was nice seeing you Shawn,” he bit his lip again and turned to start walking away.

 

Shawn gaped openly, unsure of how to take the news. He knew immediately there was something different about the shy boy he’d turned away half a year earlier, but he couldn’t see what. There was as special glint in his eyes when he spoke of his partners, even he could tell how much it had changed the guy. “Yeah, you too.” was all he could mutter before Jimmy walked off with a little sway of his hips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy walked into the house, letting his keys drop into the bowl next to the door. The house was pretty quiet as he looked around for his partners only to grin wide when the tell tale moan floated downstairs.  He bit his lip hard and ran up the steps where the exciting sounds got even louder.  He recognized Cas’s little mewls and a deep chuckle that he thought maybe belonged to Dean.  He listened for a minute before pushing the door open to reveal all three of them on the bed.  

 

“You guys couldn’t wait for me?” Jimmy grinned leaning against the door frame.  His brother was squirming on the bed between the two older men, all three of them laughing softly.

 

“Well you’re here now cher,” Benny chuckled reaching out for him.

 

Jimmy laughed and shook his head, dropping his messenger bag against the floor as he began to slowly strip out of his top layers, leaving only a thin white tee and his boxers. He moved further into the room, licking his lips as he took in the complete view. God, they were so damn gorgeous. “Yes, I am… and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

Dean leaned in again, latching onto Benny’s soft bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth. He knew how crazy it drove the twins to see them play around with one another too, mostly because it wasn’t nearly as often but Dean enjoyed it. He savored the feeling of Benny’s velvet tongue in his mouth and the way their facial hair rubbed together leaving a few bits of burning red patches along his chin. “Mmm, Damn you’re good at that.” He said, adding a small amount of pressure against the hardness in his best friend’s boxers with the palm of his hand.

 

Castiel licked his dry lips, mewling softly at the sight above him.  He was the only one naked and it just wasn’t fair.  “Come here Jimmy,” Cas said sitting up, his hand reaching out for his brother’s.  He yanked him down gently and kiss him, humming softly.  “Missed you….why’d it take you so long to get home?” Castiel asked with a little pout.

 

Benny grinned at Dean, biting at his swollen bottom lip.  “Yeah cher...tried calling ya,” he said before diving in, sucking a nice bruise onto the side of Dean’s neck.

 

Dean would have asked as well but when he opened his mouth a heated moan was all that escaped from the sweet delicious pressure Benny was adding against his neck. He moved his hand up the swell of the thick long cock before tugging off the cloth and wrap around the hot flesh.

 

“Oh nothing, Just ran into Shawn. Turns out he’s going to Boston U on a lacrosse scholarship or something.” He would have gone further to clarify that there was nothing there for him anymore but watching the jealousy burn in his brother’s eyes’ was more than worth the delay of information.

 

Castiel gripped the back of his brother’s neck and growled deep in his throat, “Shawn?  That dip shit that you had a crush on?” he asked.  The two men behind him stilled as low grumbles joined his.

 

“That better be past tense angel…” Benny asked, biting back a moan at Dean’s sudden tight grip on his cock.  He knew deep down that Jimmy would never search out for another...he had everything he needed here in this house.  Jimmy had said so himself several times over.  

 

“Calm down, he just invited me to dinner… thought we could catch up.” Jimmy smirked, he loved to watch his men squirm. He reveled in the protectiveness and near murderous rage they went into over the slightest temptation. He bit his lip and looked around the room, not holding anyone’s gaze for too long. He was doing everything he could to hold in the last bit of information.

 

Dean stopped, his hand stilled over the head of Benny’s cock and he looked up. “What do you mean he invited you to dinner? That sounds a helluva lot like a fucking date, Jimmy.” Dean was trying to be the reasonable one in the room. Castiel and Benny’s tempers were enough to get someone hurt, he didn’t need his own mixing into it.

 

Castiel bit down hard on his lip, his eyes not once leaving Jimmy’s face.  He knew his brother was playing with them...but hadn’t he learned that this was a dangerous game for him?  Maybe he needed it bad tonight….Castiel couldn’t help the grin slowly growing on his face.

 

Benny stayed quiet, his chest rumbling with the growl as his hand closed around Dean’s wrist.  His fingers were subconsciously stroking him in a torturous rhythm and it was driving him almost a little crazy.

 

“It probably was, good thing I told him I wasn’t interested anymore.” Jimmy smirked. He probably should have told them sooner, but damn if their faces weren’t worth it, and it didn’t hurt that he knew they’d punish him really well for keeping it to himself for that long.

 

“You little prick!” Dean growled, finally realizing that Jimmy had never had any intention of going anywhere with some douchebag he used to like. He was officially distracted away from Benny’s dick but it wouldn’t last long, he slipped over to the nightstand and dug into the drawer until he pulled out a thick plastic ring and held it up.

 

Castiel chuckled and surprised his brother by yanking him roughly onto the bed.  Jimmy moved to lay between the two older men, hands were everywhere pulling off the rest of his twin’s clothes.  “You’re just asking to be punished aren’t you?” Cas grinned.

 

Benny let out a slow breath only to laugh as Jimmy raised his hips, almost too eager to get his underwear off.  “Don’t matter if he’s asking for it….he’s gonna get it,” he drawled.  He pushed Jimmy over and gave him a good whack right on his bare ass.  “Ain’t that right cher?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Jimmy moaned as the firm hand struck hard against his ass cheek.  Even after all this time it gave him a different kind of thrill when he called Benny that, and the way the man reacted only reinforced his pleasure. “I’ve been a very bad boy.” He teased, biting his lip shyly.

 

Dean groaned, knowing Jimmy’s behavior was just going to spur Benny even further. “I think he wants the attention, we could just as easily make him watch without laying so much as a finger on him again.” Dean teased, raising his brows. He knew that none of them really wanted that but Jimmy’s whine was enough to prove he’d said the right thing.

 

Castiel laughed at his poor brother’s soon to be torture and moved higher up on the bed to watch Dean and Benny decide.

 

“Oh...I think you’re right on that,” Benny chuckled.  Before he could let him go though, he gave him a few more swats on his ass and then leaned in to run his tongue right along his clenching hole.  “Turn back around,” he ordered.  He watched as a quivering Jimmy spun to face him.  Benny gave a nod to Dean who slipped on the cock ring.  “Good...now prove how good you can be and kneel on the floor.  No touching and you can’t close your eyes.  Understand?” Benny asked cupping his chin with gentle fingers.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Jimmy replied. He scrambled quickly to his knees against the cold wood planks of their bedroom floor. Being careful not to touch or even blink as he’d readjusted himself.

 

Dean bit his lip hard at the gorgeous sight Jimmy made in his perfect position, his back straight and knees bent just a little. His flushed cock being restrained by a tiny piece of plastic. It nearly made him wanna just give in and pound into his hole relentlessly. Instead he focused his attention back onto his best friend, knowing that at the moment it would be what drove Jimmy most crazy. He lunged toward Benny catching him off guard as he tackled him against the bed. Dean loved their play wrestling matches more than he’d let on, but it was hot to overpower such a big guy, and he didn’t even mind losing from time to time.

 

Castiel watched his brother for a moment but when he didn’t see any signs of discomfort or Jimmy pushing himself too much he leaned back.  He loved watching Dean and Benny wrestle with each other,  it always made his chest flutter.  Not only did it turn him on like nothing else, but the fact that they were all so at ease with each other...made it that much more intense.  He bit his lip and just watched with a smug smile.

 

Benny yelped when Dean crashed into him, barking out a laugh as he tried to get the upper hand.  He stopped “letting” Dean win weeks ago, loving how worked up his best friend would get at trying to keep him pinned.  He leaned up to catch Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth and grinned.

 

Jimmy groaned, knowing if he touched himself it would be an even more torturous experience, so he kept his hands tucked behind his back like a good boy and watched. He loved the battle of dominance between the older men, always a struggle and it always left him feeling rock hard and fevered all over.

 

Dean’s thighs spread over Benny’s hips only furthered his advantage. Every time Benny would begin to take back control he’d just lower himself down until his boxer clad ass rubbed against his friend’s cock. He knew it was a dirty trick but he didn’t regret it. The feeling of their bodies moving together was amazing and he liked having something to fight back with, Benny’s brute strength was enough of a challenge he needed the edge.

 

Benny groaned, his hips bucking up as his fingers dug into Dean’s ass.  “Damn boy...you play dirty,” Benny chuckled.  He pushed Dean’s hips back so their cocks were lined up and grinded up hard against him.  “Feels so good Dean,” he growled out.

 

Dean ground himself down, his hips stuttering a little as the thick tip of Benny’s cock pushed the fabric of his boxers into the crack of his ass until he could feel the thick head catching against the cotton, rubbing against his tight hole. It made him wish for less clothing, so he hooked his fingers under the thin waistband and shucked them down his thighs, slipping out one leg at a time until he threw them across the room. He rubbed himself hard against Benny’s leaking cock a few more times before letting it slide back that far again.

 

“Fuuuck Dean,” Benny moaned, fingers digging into Dean’s waist.  He raised up his hips to create more friction, his back arching off the bed a bit.  He fought to catch his breath and finally managed to flip them.  “God damn boy,” he laughed grabbing up both their cocks in his hand.

 

Dean loved it when Benny fought back a little, it brought out something of a competitive rage in him that he hadn’t felt in years. Dean hooked his legs over the thick hips and started fucking into Benny’s fist. “You might be able to overpower me you big giant, but I know for a fact that I can fuck harder and faster than you can. Even with that big monster dick of yours I bet I could have Cas moaning like a damn porn star quicker than you can get Jimmy to say Daddy,” Dean whispered the challenge against Benny’s ear knowing he’d take the bait.

Benny growled deep in his throat, pulling not so gently on Dean’s hair to get his neck bared to him.  He sucked hard right on his pulse point and bit down just enough to leave a mark.  “You’re fucking on,” Benny snarled before pushing away from Dean’s flushed body.  He slipped off the bed and stalked over towards Jimmy.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him closer, lying him down on the bed and tugging his lip into his mouth. He savored their kisses, his hand sliding slowly down the long, lean body he cherished. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand as he saw Benny take one from the table on the other side of the bed. He focused his attention back on Castiel quickly and licked, nibbled, and sucked his way over the chiseled hipbones. “Mmm perfect, baby.”

 

He watched as Benny stalked toward him with a predatory look, his gaze hungry and primal. It made Jimmy tremble with anticipation as his steps got closer. He opened his mouth wide, hoping for a treat for being so quiet, and so good.

 

Castiel shivered biting down on his lips as his hips raised a bit.  He shoved his fingers through Dean’s hair and swallowed down a moan as teeth met his skin.  “Dean…” he gasped.

 

Benny groaned, slipping his thumb past Jimmy’s lips giving him the ok to suck.  He swallowed at the hungry little pulls on his finger.  “Stand up baby,” Benny said, his other hand helping him to his feet.  “You’ve been very good...but we’re gonna keep that on just a little while longer,” he whispered, his fingers tracing along his aching cock.  “Hands on the bed cher,” he said giving his ass a little tap.

 

Dean caught a glimpse of his best friend before he pulled the head of Cas’ dick into his mouth. He should have known he’d get straight down to business, but Dean stuck to his plan, he knew what Cas liked and he loved distraction as he was being opened up. He sucked hard around the tip and teased a lubed finger around the tight ring.

 

Jimmy positioned himself to follow the orders, he almost whined when he found out he wasn’t going to get to taste Benny, but he let it go the minute he felt the thick thumb sinking into him. He shivered around the small pleasure.

 

Castiel arched his back off the bed, a soft moan leaving escaping as he caught his bottom lip in his teeth.  He loved being able to roll his hips and get pleasure from both sides.  Licking his swollen bottom lip he couldn’t help pulling slightly at Dean’s hair.

 

Benny let out a low growl, his hands petting along the sides of Jimmy’s ass, giving him little taps.  At the first gaps he spanked him hard, grinning as he jolted forward.  “So good for Daddy baby boy,” Benny groaned rubbing his thumb along his fluttering hole.  He dripped some lube right on the crack of his ass before pushing it in with his thumb.

 

“Mmm.. so good Dahhhhh…” Jimmy stopped unable to bite back his groan when he felt Benny’s thick thumb pushing into his hole. He shuddered at the familiar teasing and couldn’t keep his mind sated from wondering how long it would be until he could feel full again.

 

Dean was both worried and relieved that Benny timed that so poorly, Jimmy was already close to saying the words, but had stopped due to the distraction of Benny’s fingers. He was going to have to work harder if he expected to keep up. Dean tapped his free hand against Cas’ thighs giving him permission to fuck up into his throat, knowing that would drive him wild and loving every small sound of pleasure as he worked himself back and forth between Dean’s mouth and fingers.

 

Castiel groaned as he started to roll his hips, slowly fucking straight into Dean’s throat.  The tightness around his cock and the probing fingers in his ass made his eyes roll back, his entire body buzzing.  He swallowed hard and whimpered almost too quietly as Dean swallowed around him.  “Dean…” he panted moving his hips a little faster.

 

Benny shot a smirk over at Dean and pushed down the need to chuckle.  He knew exactly what buttons to push to get Jimmy to scream or call out “Daddy” but...he wanted to draw out their game just a bit more.  He let Jimmy’s hips grind back a few times before he pulled his hand away.  Trailing soothing circles along his shoulders and lower back he finally grabbed up his cock, giving it a few strokes with the leftover lube on his fingers.  “You ready baby?” Benny asked rubbing his cock head against his hole teasingly.

 

“Fuck, yes.. please … so ready for you.” Jimmy moaned and cooed swirling his hips backward. He couldn’t wait to feel that first hard thrust deep inside him, the one that took his breath away every single time. The way Benny’s cock filled him up in a way he never wanted to let go.

 

Dean worked even faster, giving Castiel three fingers to fuck himself onto as he felt the slight burn of having his throat thoroughly pounded. The heavy bounce of Cas’ balls against his face was nearly enough to distract him from the whole damn competition. Dean didn’t like to admit it but he was nearly as much of a cock slut as either one of the twins when it came to face fucking, he moaned harshly around the head when it was fully in his mouth.

 

Castiel whimpered a little louder, his fingers pulling at Dean’s hair to keep his head in place.  His hips went faster, chasing the insane pleasures wrapped around him.  His heart was thudding in his chest and it was hard to catch his breath.  “Dean...I’m close,” he panted.

 

Benny bit his lip as he started to push into Jimmy’s tight hole, letting out a low groan.  Right as he bottomed out he slapped Jimmy’s ass hard.  “Mmm, such a good boy Jimmy,” he swallowed hard and gave him a slow, shallow thrust.

 

“FUuuuck” Jimmy blurted out, he bit back the rest as he felt the familiar stretch. When he felt Benny bottom out his entire body jerked and shivered with pleasure. He held himself off, not wanting to preen too much and drown out everyone else, certainly not the delicious sound of Benny’s thick thighs slamming against him when he picked up the pace.

 

Dean pulled his mouth off, not wanting Cas to push himself too quickly. He laid himself out on the bed, his thick cock hard and pulsing against his stomach. “Ride me, sweetheart” Dean ordered. Cas gave him a smirk but still followed the direction, despite his typical nature. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel didn’t fight him on it. He felt the tight heat sliding down on him which made it nearly impossible to keep an eye on Benny and see how far things were progressing.

 

Castiel threw his head back as Dean’s cock slid into him, the slight burn making his body shudder.  It always felt way too amazing and he swallowed down his moan.  He started to roll his hips, his hands clinging to Dean’s shoulders to keep himself steady.  It took him a few moments to finally realize that Dean wasn’t exactly focused on what was going on in his own lap.  Castiel opened his mouth to ask when he caught him staring a little intently at Benny.  He threw a glance over at the older man and saw the same look on his face.

 

Castiel clenched down hard on Dean and rolled his eyes when Dean bit back a loud moan.  Without another word he raised up and turned to press his back against Dean, guiding his cock back into him.  He caught his brother’s eyes and tried to convey to him what the fuck was really going on.

 

When Jimmy caught his brother’s gaze he knew something was different, he watched as Castiel bit his lip intentionally. Okay, that was weird…. he thought until he looked over his shoulder and found Benny not even remotely interested in the fact that he was openly splayed out in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange between the two older men and that’s when it hit him. Well if they wanted a competition he’d let them have it. Just as Benny thrust perfectly against his prostate he threw his entire resolve into keeping the sounds very much hidden in his throat.

 

Castiel grinned and ground down on Dean’s lap, clenching as tight as he could around him.  If anyone was going to be cumming first, it would be Benny and Dean.  He reached back, digging his nails into the skin of Dean’s neck as he rode him harder.

 

Benny bit his lip hard, his hips stuttering a bit at the show in front of him.  It was time to get this game done.  He slid his hand up Jimmy’s spine and grabbed a fistful of hair as he sped up.  “Mmm, you wanna be a good boy for Daddy?” Benny growled out, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

 

Jimmy knew it was going to be difficult to maneuver things properly if he didn’t know what rules he was playing by, but he’d already figured out it was something verbal. He used the breathless panting that came from Benny fucking into him harshly to bring his voice to a low whisper. “ Yes, please… more”  Refusing to be loud, just in case.

 

Dean nearly cursed when he felt Cas’ nails digging into him. He loved it when he found scratch marks down his back or across his neck. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s hips and began thrusting up into him, which normally made him call out for Dean, instead he was met with muted moans and raspy pants. “Mmm, you feel so good sweetheart. Tell me how much you love me fucking that tight little ass.”

 

Castiel shuddered hard and had to bite down hard on his bottom lip, almost breaking the skin.  “Feels so good Dean,” he panted swallowing down his louder moans.  It was so hard to do especially with Dean moving almost relentlessly against him.  He wanted to thrash, scream and claw at Dean’s skin with how good it felt.  

 

Benny frowned at the answer he was given...he didn’t know whether to punish him or drive the boy crazy.  He was so close, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.  Jimmy squeezed around him, a punched out moan flying out of his mouth.  “Fuck cher,” Benny growled.  He leaned over Jimmy and sucked hard on his shoulder, slowing his movements but snapped his hips forward with each thrust into him.  

 

It was incredibly difficult to hold back with every thick inch of Benny’s cock filling him perfectly. Thankfully the cock ring helped stave off his orgasm, so all he needed to do was keep his mouth shut. He dipped his head against the bed sliding his arm up beneath him. He bit into the flesh to keep from screaming out when Benny’s thrusts became harder and faster pushing him toward the edge.

 

Dean couldn’t help the loud string of curses that flowed from his lips when Castiel dug into him and fucked himself down with a force that made his sac jump with each thrust. His hands unable to keep the slender hips still for too long, had been overrun by Cas’ desire to spear himself on Dean’s dick with a fevered passion. He lost all control when he felt the familiar drag of Cas’ nails down his back when he took in the last inch. “Fuck sweetheart, that’s it .. oh my God.. take my cock Cas.. that’s it..” He cried out, unsure of how things had turned around but to drunk on his upcoming orgasm to care.

 

Castiel knew how close Dean was and by the looks of it Benny wasn’t too far off.  He shared a grin with his brother and renewed his efforts, rolling his hips and squeezing around Dean but kept himself pretty quiet.  He dug his nails deep into the back of Dean’s neck while his other hand reached around to scratch along his hip.  “Come on Dean, fill me up,” he groaned.

 

Benny couldn’t help it, Jimmy just felt too good and the noises coming from Dean was breaking him down.  He wrapped his arms around Jimmy and fucked into him hard, only lasting a few thrusts before he came with a loud shout….most of it being in french.

 

Jimmy worked himself back harder and milked Benny’s cum out completely, wanting to feel every drop inside or leaking out of his ass. He squeezed tightly one more time as he felt the last rope spill into him. When he felt Benny slide out of him, he quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow to ask if he could finally take the damn cock ring off.

 

“Ahhh fuccccck.” Dean cried out as his orgasm shot hard and fast into his lover. Cas’ words catching him off guard and hearing Benny’s smooth cajun accent taking over was more than enough to push him over the edge. Somewhere under the haze of pleasure he saw a cocky grin on Castiel’s face.

 

Castiel licked his lips and couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of Dean cumming inside of him.  He always loved this part.  Searching out Dean’s hand he placed it over his own aching cock and jerked his hips up into his loose fist.  “Now...make me cum,” he said in a low voice.

 

Benny caught his breath and gave Dean a defeated look before laughing.  “They….are too damn smart for us.  Come here cher,” Benny said reaching out of his hand.  He felt too much like a noodle to be good for anything.  He helped Jimmy straddle his head and took the cock ring off.  “You’ve been good baby boy...go crazy,” Benny grinned and sucked at the head of his cock.

 

Jimmy nearly came the moment the plastic ring was slipped off, but he quickly wrapped his fingers around the base to hold off long enough to feel the pleasure of Benny’s silky tongue sliding against him. He canted his hips toward the open mouth and let himself dip deeper inside. Benny was right, he’d been damn good. Jimmy started moving his hips faster and deeper until he lost the tight grip on his cock and spewed quickly into Benny’s open mouth. Finally letting himself call out, now that whatever competition was over. “Yes, Daddy pleaseeee,” he begged as he felt the tight throat start milking him dry.

 

Castiel let go too, having accomplished what he’d wanted. Dean’s hand was gripped tightly around his leaking cock as he began to fuck into his closed fist. He’d been so ready to cum that it didn’t take long before the hot white heat flashed in front of his eyes and he felt the familiar spurts against his stomach. His body shaking it’s way through the climax with small spasms of electric pleasure.

 

Benny swallowed everything he was offered, his hands smoothing along Jimmy’s legs and lower back.  He gently helped him crawl off, instantly sitting up to kiss him deeply.  “Mmm, taste so good,” he grinned sucking lewdly on Jimmy’s tongue.

 

Jimmy fell onto Benny’s large sweat slick chest as the last spurts of his  orgasm slipped out. He loved the taste of himself on Benny’s tongue and groaned loudly when he got it. He smiled against his lover’s mouth and couldn’t help the soft flutter of contentment he got when he felt Benny’s arms wrapping around him tightly.

 

Dean groaned as he watched Cas fall apart on top of him, it was literally his favorite thing in the world. Watching those gorgeous blue eyes practically glow with sated passion once the orgasm had been pulled out of him.

 

Castiel shuddered and leaned back against Dean, turning his head to nuzzle his face into his neck.  “You wanna tell us what the hell that was all about?” Castiel laughed before sitting up slowly to let Dean slip out of him.  He bit down on his lip and moved to lay back down on the bed.

 

Benny smirked, his hands rubbing up and down Jimmy’s back.  “Um...I’ll let you take that one Dean-o,” Benny snickered pressing his lips against Jimmy’s shoulder.

 

Dean shot his friend a glare that could have easily made a weaker man piss himself.  He turned back toward Cas with a mischievous grin plastered on his lips. “Just a little friendly competition, sweetheart.”  He answered, purposefully not looking in the direction of his best friend.

 

“Mmhmm….and just how well did that turn out for ya?  Who won?” Castiel smirked looking between the two older men.

 

“Everybody?” Dean said giving an innocent smile, biting his lip playfully. He looked back toward Benny, unable to hold his angry face for even a second when he saw the blissed out looks on both his and Jimmy’s face.

 

Jimmy cooed in Benny’s arms, only half hearing the conversation and not even particularly interested. He was glad that Castiel had let him know what was going on, and found that he felt quite rewarded when he broke Benny’s resolve, but overall he was just incredibly happy that they were all together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We are planning to add in another character or one you've seen in a more significant way. Be sure to tell us what you love and what you hate. We are debating other pairings/threesomes/foursomes for when this is finished and we'd love to know what you guys want. I'll say in advance no bad mojo toward the wincest shippers but neither of us are in that boat with ya so it's unlikely we will be writing that. This fic started because I really wanted some in depth twincestial/twinchester that's what I'm calling it anyway and there weren't many fics that were lengthy. Almost all the ones I found were under 5K and that wasn't enough for me. So I feel your pain, just ask for what you want and we will do our best. Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
